A Million Proposals
by karatekid1018
Summary: A collection of one shots all about Klaine marriage! Read on and you shall find sappy proposals, angsty proposals, downright silly proposals, telling people they're getting married, and actual marriages! Some are or aren't related, but who cares! FLUFF!
1. Broadway

**Well well well, young reader, it seems my dark powers of writing fanfics has once again drawn you to a new creation of mine *insert sly smile* Just because I'm that awesome. OK, this a new collection of one-shots (unrelated, of course) about different ways Blaine and Kurt could have done one of the following:**

**Gotten engaged**

**Gotten married**

**Told New Directions they were engaged**

**Told Burt and Carole they were engaged**

**Told Blaine's parents they were engaged**

**Told the Warblers. **

**Witnessing the birth of their first child**

**So basically, anything in the future that is heart-wrenching and fluffy. And I'm taking prompts and using my own ideas too, but I can't PM, so just send prompts in as reviews. Reviews are like crack to me if you catch my drift, *hint hint***

**SO, enjoy! I plan on continuing this for a long time, so bear with me! :)**

**OK, enough of my meaningless rambling, let's get on with it!**

Broadway, Part 1

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

I sat on my couch, staring at the letter in my lap. This was actually happening. I was sitting on my boyfriend of 4 years and my couch, in our large-ish Manhattan apartment, reading the letter I'd been dying to get for ages.

"Oh my God," I said out loud quietly. I was alone, and unafraid of embarrassment, so I squealed, jumped off the couch and started doing a silly victory dance around our living room, managing to knock my latest copy of _Vogue _in the process. But it was all happening so fast. I'd only graduated high school four years ago, and yet here I was, my career blooming. When-

"HONEY, I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

I chuckled at my boyfriend's antics, then gasped and smiled and squealed. I had to tell Blaine. I rounded a corner into our family room and there stood Blaine at our front door, his hair ungelled (THANK GRILLED CHEESUS) and hanging his suit jacket on the coat rack. He turned towards me and smiled his totally Blaine-esque smile. I threw myself into his arms and started sobbing tears of absolute joy. I could feel Blaine staring down at me curiously.

"Wow. I get you're very happy to see me, but reduced to tears at my arrival? Aww, you do love me." He pressed a kiss to my hair and I looked up, wiping my tears away and smirking.

"Well, I do love seeing you and your ungelled hair, which is incredibly hot by the way-" he blushed furiously at this. "I'm sobbing tears of joy because the most amazing thing happened, Blaine."

"What happened Kurt? Are you the new Editor-In-Chief of Vogue? Did Martians invade our apartment and give you a free puppy? Did-"

"Blaine Darren Anderson, shut up for a minute so I can tell you!" I shouted. My smile widened as I shouted my news. "I'M PLAYING FIYERO ON BROADWAY!"

Blaine gasped, unsurprised but ecstatic. He wrapped his arms around me so tight and started crying right along with me.

"Oh, Kurt, this is amazing! I can't believe this is really happening!" he exclaimed, pulling back to look into my eyes. They were _burning _with love, the hazel color darkening into a deep green like they did when he was really happy.

"You can't believe it? And all this time I thought you believed in me." Blaine just laughed at my joke and pulled me in, kissing me passionately. With Blaine, every kiss felt like a first kiss, but it was this one that was really special. I felt every single feeling he had for me within this one kiss. I wrapped my arms around my neck, and he pulled me closer, hands wrapped around my waist.

"Kurt," he mumbled against my lips, "I'm so proud of you. Really, you have no idea."

"Less talking," I said, pulling him in again. We just stood there for what seemed like hours and seconds all at once. Finally, we pulled away, cheeks flushed.

"And," I said, "They sent me three free tickets for my first night. Front row. Hmm…I wonder who I should give them to!" Blaine just growled low in his throat, but walked away.

"Tease!" I shouted after him. I heard a chuckle as he began dinner. Then I realized if Blaine had one ticket, who would get the other two? I smiled and mentally slapped myself for not thinking of it sooner. I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hi Rachel. Listen, I have some big news. Can I stop by your apartment?" I asked.

"Sure. Hold on one sec. _Finn Hudson put our daughter down before you drop her! _Sorry, Finn was playing airplane with Leila, but the fan was on. Gosh, how did you deal with him at home?" I chuckled at my brothers antics, said a quick goodbye, and hung up. "Blaine, I'm heading to Rachel's to tell her and Finn the big news.

~oOo~

"Kurt!"

Finn engulfed me in a hug so tight I thought my lungs were going to pop out of my chest.

"Good to see you too Finn, now quit suffocating me!" I choked out. He pulled away, looking sheepish. But of course, Rachel just came and engulfed me in a bigger hug.

"Kurt! Come in, come in!" Rachel pulled me into their finely-furnished apartment, and I smiled. A small, cherub-faced, brown haired, brown-eyed little girl stared up and smiled at me with a toothy grin. She leaped up and hugged me tight as well.

"Uncle Kurt!" she squealed. I squeezed her back.

"Hey, Leila-Bear!" I said, planting a kiss on her forehead, admiring her as I always did. She was the perfect child of Finn and Rachel. She had Finn's curls, but Rachel's auburn-chestnut coloring. Her eyes were exact copies of Finn's golden brown ones, and she (unfortunately but fortunately at the same time) had Rachel's rather large nose. She was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. And he could tell she was going to be a singer, as good as or better than Rachel. She had two very talented parents after all.

"How's Uncle Blaine?" she asked.

"Perfect, Lei-Lei. Now come here, I have something important to tell you guys!" I pulled Leila onto my lap as Finn and Rachel sat across from me on the loveseat, smiling.

"So? What's this good news we've been hearing about?" Finn asked.

"I'm glad you guys are sitting down, because get this…I'M PLAYING FIYERO ON BROADWAY!"

Rachel screamed and flung herself over, hugging me and crying and screaming.

"KURT! THIS IS AMAZING! First me in _Phantom of the Opera_ playing Christine and now you playing Fiyero!" Rachel pulled away, wiping away her tears and smiling her bright smile. "We made it Kurt. We really made it."

"I know, Rach. I know!" I squealed. I went over to Finn as he opened his arms and hugged me. "And that's not all!" I opened my messenger bag and handed both of them the tickets. "Those are front row. Blaine's going too, so you'll be in the audience with him on my first night!"

Rachel squealed again then looked concerned. "Well, we'll need to get a babysitter for Leila."

"How about Mercedes and Puck? I mean, they're really happy together, though nobody was expecting it. And they have Jake, so Leila can play with him."

"Kurt, are you really suggesting we leave our child with _Puckerman? _I mean, Mercedes will be there, but still!" Rachel said.

"Hold on," I said, whipping my phone out. I dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt-Britt!"

"Boo, it's you! Oh, me and Sanny have missed you!" Brittney squealed over the phone. She and Santana had moved to New York and, a few years back, gotten married and used a sperm donor to have a son (Santana carried him), little Alex.

"I've missed you too! I've just been so busy lately. But listen, I have great news! I landed the part Fiyero on Broadway!"

"Broadway?" Brittney asked in her Britt-childness. "Why is the way so broad?"

"No, boo, it's a place in New York with the best theatres in the world, and I got a major role! Rachel and Finn are going with Blaine to see my first performance, and I was wondering if you and Santana could watch Leila that night. Just until 10. Is that OK?"

"Oh, of course boo! Just make sure you stop by after the show, OK? I've missed you and your soft hands. Oh and how's your dolphin?"

"Amazing, Britt. OK, I'll see you in a few days, alright?"

"OK. Bye bye Kurtie Pie!"

"Bye."

I hung up and smiled at Rachel. "All set. Britt and San will watch our little princess," I said, ruffling Leila Marie Hudson's hair. I noticed her blushing and smiling slightly.

"Hmm…Leila, do you have a crush on Alex?" I asked with slight smile. The cute little five-year-old nodded. "Aww, that's adorable!"

"Why didn't you tell Mommy, Leila?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Because I didn't know if I should."

"Aww, you can always tell me about boys you might like, sweetheart. Now let's go wash up for dinner." Rachel smiled and hugged me, said goodbye, and led Leila away, who waved and blew me a kiss. I blew one back and smiled brightly.

"See you in a few days, lil' bro," Finn said, engulfing me in a hug.

"Finn, I'm a year older than you," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm taller, and look older."

"Touché. Later bro." I left their apartment, and hailed a cab back to my own.

~oOo~

"Blaine?" I called. Blaine looked up at me and smiled, launching off the couch and hugging me like I'd been gone for a week. "Blaine, I've only been gone for 20 minutes."

"Worst twenty minutes of my life," her murmured into my ear. I shivered at the hot breath on my ear, but pulled away and smiled.

"Rachel and Finn will be accompanying you to the show, and Leila and Brittney asked how you were."

"Brittney?"

"Yeah, I called to ask if she'd watch Leila while Rachel and Finn were out."

"OK. Well, now I have a surprise for you. Come on." Blaine led me into the kitchen and I gasped.

There on the table was pork tenderloin and roasted root vegetables, my favorite dinner. Blaine kissed the sensitive spot of my neck and smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Kurt." I turned and smiled. Of course, Blaine, the hopeless romantic, would do this.

"Thank you, Blaine. So much." I hugged him and then we sat to glasses of red wine. We toasted to five years together. When dinner was over, I ran in my room and brought out a large box, placing it on the table.

"Open it," I said. Blaine did as he was told and gasped.

"Kurt…did you…did you paint this?" he asked, awe-struck.

"Yeah. I've always been a bit of a painter." Sitting in the box was a painting of Blaine and me, foreheads pressed together, smiling and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. A picture just like it had been taken by Carole a week back, and I'd copied it in paint.

"Kurt…this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Thank you, I love you and will love you until the end of time and longer." He came over and kissed me, me literally melting into his touch.

"Blaine, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me," I said, pulling away and smiling. "Thank you, just for being you."

"Oh, just being me isn't your present. But you're not getting it tonight. You're getting it in a few days, a week maybe. Somewhere very, very special," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Torturing me now, are you? Thanks Blaine. Now I'm going to be guessing what it is forever."

"Trust me," he said, kissing my forehead. "It'll be worth the wait."

He sauntered into the bedroom after that, disposing of his shirt in the laundry basket. Even after five years, I still ogled at Blaine's bare chest. We crawled into bed and lay there in each other's arms, totally content. But one question kept hitting me.

_What was Blaine's big surprise gift?_

~oOo~

The lights. The cheering. The crowd. Everything was so overwhelming and scary and yet I was in a state of bliss and peace as I bowed to more cheers. This is what I had been waiting for.

I stared down at the front row. There was Rachel, tearing up and cheering. There was Finn, right next to her, crying harder. And there…_wasn't_ Blaine.

Blaine was gone. Nowhere to be found. I stared down at the front row with a fake smile on my face, trying not to cry. Why did Blaine disappear? Suddenly, the girl playing Glinda, who had instantly befriended Kurt, pushed him forward in front of the curtain as the rest of the cast drifted behind it. She gave him one final wink before disappearing. The audience looked at Kurt awkwardly, wondering what was going on.

And then Kurt heard the familiar click of designer dress shoes. Blaine had made his way on stage. My face immediately lit up as Blaine began to speak into a microphone.

"Well, hello everyone. My name is Blaine Anderson. And after much arguing with the owner of the theatre, I have gotten permission to do this, so bear with me here. This lovely young man on stage, Kurt Hummel as Fiyero, is my boyfriend. And I love him very much. We both attended Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville, Ohio, so you could say we're 'high school sweethearts'." Laughs rang through the crowd as I scanned them with a bright smile. No one looked ready to kill, or prejudiced. In fact, they hung on to Blaine's every word. He just had that way with people.

"Kurt has been through everything with me. He had held me when I've cried, and hugged me when I'm happy, and had Harry Potter wand duels with me when I'm feeling downright goofy and fanboy-ish. Because of course, Harry Potter is amazing. But that's beside the point. The point is, Kurt," he said, turning towards me. "You are my everything. You're my sun, my moon, my stars, my heart, and my mind. Without you, there is no life. I couldn't live without you Kurt, and I definitely don't plan on it. In fact," he said with an eyebrow waggle. "I plan on being with you as long as we both shall live." Happy and excited gasps rang through the crowd as I stood there, motionless but the biggest smile lighting up my face. Blaine got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black velvet box, flipping it open. I gasped at the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The platinum band sparkled in the stage lights, but paled in comparison to the five diamonds surrounding a large blue-green-grey stone. It matched the color of my eyes exactly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said into the microphone. "Will you marry me?" I didn't hesitate. I plucked the microphone from his hand.

"Blaine Darren Anderson, it would be no bigger honor than to become your husband. Yes!" I said. The crowd exploded in cheers as I set microphone down and pulled my boyfriend-no, _fiancé-_into a kiss. Nothing felt more amazing than that. Because I knew we'd be together. Forever.

~oOo~

"KURT!"

Brittney flung herself into my arms, which made me grudgingly release Blaine's hand.

"Hey boo!" I said, squeezing her tight. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"How was your show?" she asked.

"It was amazing," I said, shooting a playful smile at Blaine, "Especially the end."

"Kurt!" exclaimed a deeper voice. Santana ran over and, showing a sweeter side, gave me a hug.

"Hey San! Listen, we want to show you something. The end of the show was the best, because Blaine came over and…" I held up my left hand showing them my beautiful ring.

The wives screamed and hugged me. "Congratulations!" they exclaimed.

I eyed Leila over my shoulder, her little fingers entwined with Alex's. I smiled and hugged the two mothers tighter. I pulled away and looked at Rachel and Finn, who'd congratulated both of us thoroughly, with Finn doing a bit of brotherly-threatening. Blaine was excited he would be getting a brother and sister, as was Kurt with Blaine's sister, Melanie Rose Anderson.

"Can I help plan your wedding?" Britt asked.

"Of course boo! Santana, you'll keep her under control right?" Santana gazed at her lovingly.

"I always do."

Blaine and I left after that, letting the other four catch up. I turned towards Blaine and hugged him.

"Blaine," I whispered in his ear. "Best. Anniversary. Ever."

**Well, I hope I please you hard core Klainers! So, the next chapter, but only the next one shall be connected to this. So, keep reading! And I'll give you a cyber cookie if you review or prompt me! =D**


	2. Plastic

** You guys make me so happy. Seriously, you do. I opened my email last night and found 25 emails from . You. Guys. Are. AMAZING! I love you all! You all get virtual cookies! =D**

** Anyway, I'm so glad I get to do this. I love writing and reading fanfics and love entertaining people. So, enjoy the new chapter!**

Plastic

"Kurt, do we have milk at home?" I asked.

"Yes, Blaine. But we need cheese," my wonderful boyfriend informed me. I smiled down at him studying our shopping list. After high school, Kurt and I moved to New York and got an apartment for the two of us. Kurt was a fashion designer for Broadway, and I was recording a demo for a record label. And now, life was amazing.

_Yes. But it can get better. Ask him to marry you. Do it, Blaine. Ask him to marry you!_

_No, Blaine-Brain, it's too early. We're in our junior year of college, and we're just getting by. Kurt doesn't need that stress right now._

_Yes, but you're in love with him and he loves you right back and you cannot live without him, so why not now? You don't have to get married right away._

_Yeah, but what if you're moving too fast?_

My internal war raged on as Kurt picked up a box of macaroni and cheese, wrinkling his nose but putting it in the basket. My eyes widened, and it all clicked.

Kurt _despised _mac n' cheese with a burning passion. But he got it for me, and ate it, because I had an unhealthy obsession with it.

Yes, this new revelation came because of mac n' cheese. But though the gesture was small, it was a gesture of love.

"Kurt," I murmured under my breath. My boyfriend, my sweet, wonderful boyfriend turned to look at me with a confused look in his glasz eyes. That look. That sweet, unaware look made my heart swell. I took Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the Shoprite, Kurt hastily giving his basket to an employee as I pulled him out.

"Blaine Anderson, what has gotten into you?" Kurt shouted. I ignored him, my drive fueled by his total cluelessness because it was just _so adorable _and I wouldn't wait. I wouldn't wait any longer to propose. Even if I didn't have a-

_Ring._

"Kurt, give me a quarter."

"What?" Kurt's gaze lingered on me before he looked where I was, and scoffed. "Blaine, is this because you want a plastic ring? Because you could've waited until we got out-"

"_Kurt_." The intense tone of voice I used surprised even me, but Kurt's eyes widened at my intenseness. "Give. Me. A. Quarter."

Almost unconsciously, Kurt pulled a shiny quarter out of his pocket and gave it to me. The only sound I heard in the almost abandoned Shoprite lot was the quarter working its way through the machine. I reached in and pulled out a plastic red ring with a plastic blue rhinestone. I pulled it out of the little container, throwing it to the ground and looking at Kurt, who looked so confused that I couldn't resist.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you make my life complete. I wasn't whole until I met you that beautiful day on the Dalton staircase. And I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but I didn't know if we were moving too fast. But when I saw you pick up that mac n' cheese in there, look at it like it was totally disgusting, but get it anyway for me…well, it was a small thing, but for some reason, I know now that I have to do this. _Right. Now." _I dropped to one knee and looked up as Kurt gasped audibly, covering his mouth with one hand and tears welling up in his eyes. "Kurt, I promise I will get you a real ring, but I won't wait any longer. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

I watched the emotions flicker across his face. First shocked. He was so cute when he was shocked. Then disbelief. The way his eyebrows scrunched together was so adorable. Then love. The look in his eyes was so overwhelming, and when he said that one word, I broke.

"Yes."

He brought me to my feet and flung himself into my arms, kissing my face in every possible spot, saying yes louder and louder each time he went in. Finally, our lips found each other and it was perfect. I was kissing Kurt, yes, but it felt newer. Securer. Like I knew I would never have to pull away if I didn't want to, because I was kissing my _fiancé_.

But, of course, I did have to pull away. I took the plastic red ring and slid it onto his finger, smiling my big dopey smile as I led him back to the car, neither of us caring about groceries. We could get them tomorrow. Right then, it was time to celebrate.

"Oh, and babe?" Kurt asked. I raised one eyebrow happily.

"We're eating mac 'n cheese at the wedding."

(10 YEARS LATER…)

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lizzy-Bear," Kurt said, pulling our 4 year old on his lap. My husband was so adorable sometimes. The little girl was perfect. Blaine and Kurt were obviously in her, with Rachel showing through in other places too. They couldn't have thanked their surrogate and sister enough for what she did. Our little Elizabeth Rose Hummel-Anderson had Kurt's eyes, thank Grilled Cheesus. They sparkled when she talked animatedly about tea party adventures with her teddy bears. Her hair was black, like mine, but had Rachel's soft waves. She had three talented parents, and it was already obvious she would be a performer. She was perfect.

"Daddy, what's this?" Lizzy said, holding up the thing on a silver chain around Kurt's neck. It was a faded, red plastic ring, the blue rhinestone chipped and discolored. I hadn't seen my wonderful husband without it since the day I presented it to him.

"This, Lizzy, was my first engagement ring. Your Papa had asked me to marry him very randomly, and didn't get a ring at first. He got this from a toy machine like the one at Shoprite. The exact Shoprite we go to actually, honey. So, he got me this until he got me a real ring." Kurt played with the silver band with five small but shiny-as-anything diamonds on them, and "You're my teenage dream" engraved inside. "But I always keep this one with me. Because it's just as beautiful." I couldn't help but smile at my husband's dreamy expression.

"Is that true, Papa?" Lizzy asked me.

"Yes, Lizzy-Bear. And I love your Daddy very much. Just like we love you."

And I did. We were together, a beautiful family.

And my husband didn't take that chain off for the rest of his life.

**I would like to thank njferrell for prompting me this. I LOVED WRITING THIS! I know it wasn't a date, but I thought it would be funny if Blaine proposed outside Shoprite. It was kind of amusing. **

**Anyway, I just watched Chris Colfer's Sai Sword video.**

**Oh. My. God.**

**Why are all the hot talented guys gay? So unfair! Lol. If you haven't watched it yet, Youtube it. NOW. I COMMAND YOU! Lolz. Thanks! See y'all later!**


	3. Diploma

** Guys, I love you. Seriously, I'll say it a million times. You all make me sooooo happy. All the reviews, and the story alerts, and favorites, it just makes me feel like I'm lighter than air. **

** SO, this story was my own doing. So, please don't kill me.**

** ON WITH THE PROGRAM!**

** Disclaimer: The biggest insight and crime in the world is that I DON'T own Glee.**

Diploma

I giggled at the boy right next to me. Blaine Anderson was a funny sleeper, a very funny sleeper.

One minute he'd be clutching my waist for dear life, and then another he'd be holding my arms. It was like he was feeling me up in his sleep, and it was hilarious. I poked his cheek gently, turning over to face him.

"Bla-ine…" I said quietly in a sing-songy voice. He groaned, his eyes slipping open, still heavy with sleep.

"What?" he asked, his eyes sliding closed.

"It's Graduation Day," I giggled excitedly. His eyes flew open at that.

"OH. MY. GOD. We're graduating from Dalton today!" he shouted. A smile broke on his face, and he pulled me into a kiss. I melted into his touch, my hands finding their way to his jawbone and chest, his arms pulling me closer to him. I broke apart quickly.

"Our last day of high school," I said excitedly.

"Hmm…want to celebrate?" he asked in a slightly-husky tone. I giggled and leant back in.

Blaine Anderson definitely was a funny sleeper. But he was also a dork in general.

**~oOo~**

"Wow. Graduation day," I breathed, pulling my gown over my skinny jeans, crisp white t-shirt, grey vest, and skinny black tie. The gown was a silky navy blue fabric, and there was a Dalton tie instead of a tassel on the cap. Apparently, it was a Dalton tradition, but to me, it was just a fashion faux pas.

"I know." Blaine stood behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. He planted a kiss on my neck. "And we get to go through it together."

When he went to kiss my neck again, I turned my head and pressed my lips on his forehead.

"Stop. Not now, when I'm in this horrendous thing." I gestured to the gown I was wearing.

"Kurt." He grabbed my hands, kissing each finger, then letting his lips rest on my fourth finger, left hand. "You look so beautiful."

I stared at my finger, where his lips rest, and it clicked.

"What-"

Blaine pulled away, and leant in to whisper in my ear, "Wait here."

He began to dig through his desk drawer, my anticipation growing with each thing he pushed aside

"Ah, here we are." He stood, holding a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. "Since we're both getting diplomas today, I wanted to give you a special one."

He handed me the paper, and my eyes fell to what was holding it together.

Instead of a red ribbon, there was a platinum band with five small diamonds encrusted in it, silver swirls surrounding them. I gasped. It was so…perfect.

"Open it," Blaine said shyly. Slowly, I pulled the ring from the paper and let it fall open.

_Will you marry me?_

There it was, in black and white. Those four words that changed a person's life forever. And it was about to change mine.

"Blaine…are you sure? I mean, we're just out of high school!" I breathed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in, kissing me hard on the lips. I kissed back swiftly before he pulled away slightly, our lips still just gently touching.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life. _Ever."_

There was intensity in that last word, and I shivered, pulling him back in for a second before pulling away completely. In a breathless tone, I said one word.

"Yes."

"I understand that you might not be rea-wait, yes?" he asked dumbstruck. I nodded, the biggest smile ever gracing my features.

"Yes!"

"YES?"

"YES!" I screamed, throwing myself into his arms and crying slightly. We were laughing, and crying, and kissing every inch of skin we could find until our lips found each other. We stood there, taking part in the most passionate kiss of the century, no, the MILLENIUM, realizing that we'd never lose the other person. Everything was set in stone now, and I'd never felt safer.

I pulled away, handing him the ring.

"Shouldn't we do this the traditional way, since nothing about us is traditional in the slightest?" I joked. He let out a slightly breathless chuckle then happily slid the ring onto my finger.

Nothing had ever felt more at home on my body then that ring. It was just…the most amazing feeling in the world.

Glasz met hazel, and the world stopped moving.

"We're getting married," I whispered breathlessly, smiling like a kid on Christmas. Blaine nodded, kissing me on the forehead before embracing me again.

"We're getting married."

~oOo~

"CONGRATULATIONS, CLASS OF 2012!"

Cheers rang out as caps with ties adorned to them flew into the air. The crowd went nuts, cheering the name of their child as friends embraced and tears flowed. Kurt walked over to Wes and David, hugging them both tightly.

"Oh, and there's more good news!" I told them amidst the chaos.  
>"What is it? David asked. I sent a smile in Blaine's direction, then raised my left hand.<p>

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" we chorused together.

David and Wes looked like someone had told them the Warblers one the "Best Show Choir in the Universe" award. They pulled us into huge hugs, slightly crying.

"Oh, guys! I can't believe it! The Warblers get to perform at the wedding, right?" Wes asked.

"Of course! Past and present Warblers, since about fourth of them just graduated," I pointed out. We talked for a few more minutes before going to see our families.

"Carole! Dad! Finn!" I called out. They saw me, smiling broadly and coming to congratulate me.

"Oh, we're so proud of you, dear!" Carole exclaimed. She pulled me into the tightest hug of the day, which I was not expecting.

"Hey, Kurt, what's that on your finger?" Finn asked. I chuckled and turned towards my family to look at their expectant faces.

"Well, a certain someone asked a certain someone to marry them this morning, that's all," I said nonchalantly.

Carole squealed and hugged me tighter, taking my breath away.

"Wait, my baby brother's getting married?" Finn cried out.

"Finn, I'm four months older than you. And yes, Blaine proposed this morning!"

"Kurt, aren't you a little young for this?" Burt asked, flabbergasted. I took his hands and smiled.

"Dad, Blaine and I have never been more sure about something in our lives."

Dad nodded, smiling a huge smile before hugging me.

"Congrats, kid."

I smiled into his shoulder, until I felt someone tap me.

Glasz met hazel again when I turned around.

"BLAINE!" I jumped into his arms, feeling his lips press into my hair.

"Hey, babe." He pulled away, shaking hands with Dad, Carole, and Finn.

"Blaine Anderson, no shaking hands. You're going to be our son-in-law, give me a hug!" Carole squealed, squeezing him in a huge hug. Blaine chuckled and hugged her back.

"Blaine, I'm really happy for you guys, but no making out in front of me, OK?" Finn asked innocently.

"Don't worry, Frankenteen. Tie on the doorknob." Blaine winked then turned to Dad.

"Congrats, Blaine. But you know, if you hurt my son, I'll use one of my wrenches to beat your skull in."

"Dually noted, Burt. I wouldn't dream of hurting your son, I'd hurt myself before I ever hurt him or let anyone else hurt him. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll see you at Breadstix in one hour."

I nodded as he pulled me away towards the opposite end of the room.

"Blaine, where are we going?" I asked. My boyfriend-no, fiancé-, smiled at me.

"There are two other people we have to tell."

He stopped into front of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

"Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson shouted, hugging him. There was a lot of hugging going on lately. "Oh, we're so proud of you, sweetie!"

"Thanks, mom." He squeezed her before pulling away, and then shaking his father's hand.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you," Blaine said, gesturing towards me. I smiled, and hugged Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh, Kurt, congratulations on a great graduation!" she said, pulling away. "What do you need to tell us?"

"Mom, Dad…we're getting married."

Silence.

Then, the most unexpected thing ever happened.

Blaine's father stepped forward…and swept him in a hug.

"Blaine…" he said, squeezing his son. "I'm happy for you."

Blaine pulled away, eye him quizzically.

"I thought you hated that I was gay!" he protested.

"Son, I never hated that you were gay. I hated the thought that the world was going to treat you like you were subhuman for the rest of your life. That's why I did all those things, Blaine. I thought maybe if I could turn you straight, I could save you from that hurt…but you didn't need me to. Someone else did." He turned his gaze toward me, and smiled. "I'm sorry, Kurt. You must hate me."

"No, of course not sir. I must admit I did at first, but I had a sneaking suspicion of your true intentions."

"Well, then if you're going to be my son-in-law, please call me Maxwell. No more of this 'sir' crap, all right?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, Blaine, you're getting married!" Mrs. Anderson squealed, examining the ring on my finger. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Yes," Blaine admitted. Then, he pressed a kiss to my temple, and I blushed at the obvious PDA. "Not as beautiful as my fiancé though."

And as I gazed into my soon-to-be in-laws happy faces, I realized something.

Blaine really was a dork. A sappy dork.

But he's _my_ dork.

**Well, I do believe that turned out quite nicely, don't you? (insert villainous laugh) next chapter will be slightly angsty, but hardly. Seriously. Maybe. Yeah…**

** Anyway! Umm…I gotta…go…yeah, so…bye**

** (SPRINTS OUT LIKE THERE'S AN ANGRY WES CHASING ME WITH GAVEL)**


	4. Interruptions

** OKAY, I'd like to thank Kaitlyn, aka Diddle10, for prompting me this. She's my bestie! LOVE YOU GIRL!**

** Anyway, this chapter has Angry!Italian!Blaine. Sexy as hell, I know ;) Which is why I put it. Cuz I know how to please the fangirls such as myself.**

** ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Interruptions

"Babe, I'm home!"

I jumped off the couch and into Kurt Hummel's arms, gently kissing his neck.

"How was work today, hon?" I asked. Kurt pulled back slightly to look me in the eye and smiled.

"Wonderful. I just designed a new costume for Rachel. Honestly, that other dress was so drab!" Kurt gushed.

"I know. Everything someone other than you makes is drab. Now come on, I have dinner ready." I took his hand and led him into the kitchen of our small New York City apartment on the Lower East Side. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Babe, do I smell…chicken francese?" Kurt asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded, and Kurt squealed. He loved chicken francese so much it was like catnip for him.

"I made it just for you," I whispered into his ear from behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled, kissing up his neck and jaw, ending at his temple. He giggled at my light touch, so I spin him around and crashed our lips together. Yeah, see if you can giggle about that, Kurtie.

Then I stopped thinking when my brain turned to mush, because Kurt was slightly tugging at my loose curls (Kurt used my gel to make a bonfire because he loved my curls more than he loved chicken francese) and moaning. I loved teasing him, though, so I pulled away and led him into the kitchen. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but then the smell of the chicken met his nose, and he smiled. We sat at the kitchen table in front of our food and dug in, sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Kurt?" I asked.

"Mm?" he turned his attention towards me and my heart melted just as his gaze.

"I wanted to-"

_BRRRRRRRING!_

I was interrupted by the phone ringing loudly. Kurt leapt up and answered.

"Hello? Hey Finn…Yes, Blaine's here, why? OK, here you go!" He passed the phone to me. "Blaine wants to talk to you."

I grabbed the phone and prepared to yell at Finn.

"Hello?  
>"Did you ask him yet?"<p>

"Finn, he got home 10 minutes ago," I said in a hushed tone. Kurt was too engrossed in his delicious meal to hear me. "I was just about to ask before you interrupted."

"Oh, OH! Sorry! I'll go watch TV with Rachel and Sophie. The little rugrat is getting so big, Blaine…have you and Kurt thought about kids?"

"Well, I have, but I'm not sure about him. We're not married though Finn. Well, at least not yet, so we never talked about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ring that needs to go on Kurt's finger by 8:00. Bye Finn."

"Bye Blaine. Good luck! Call me tomorrow!"

The line went dead, and I hung up the phone with a sigh. It was time for the biggest moment of my life besides our actual marriage, and I was nervous as hell. But it was Kurt, and even if he said he wasn't ready, he would always love me.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" he asked. So clueless, and so adorable. He had this sort of Bambi look about him, and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I gently tugged his hands until he stood. I walked him over to our comfy living room couch and sat him down next to me.

"Kurt-"

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"OH SWEET GOD!" I shouted, storming over to the door and ripping it open. There stood Wes, coming for a visit, but before he could talk, I began to yell.

"Wes, _tu sei il più grande interruzione mai! Sto cercando di proporre a Kurt, quindi per favore, basta andare in fondo alla lobby e ti entrare in un minuto! E se si prova nemmeno a protestare, io prendo martello prezioso della vostra e spingerlo fino ad ora in gola si dovrà ottenere un intervento chirurgico per rimuoverlo_!"

Knowing Wes fully understood Italian, I slammed the door and waited to hear his retreating feet.

"Blaine...was that Italian?" Kurt asked breathlessly. I nodded, still angry. I spoke Italian when I was angry.

Kurt sure didn't seem to be complaining though, considering that ten seconds later I was pinned on the couch with Kurt on top of me, our lips attached like oxygen.

"God, Blaine..." Kurt mumbled. "That was the single hottest thing I've ever seen."

I groaned and pulled him back in by his skinny black tie, our lips dancing together as they'd been for 8 years. I pulled away slightly and mumbled two words breathlessly onto his lips, mine gently brushing his.

"Marry me."

And then he was fully gone, even though he was still sitting on my lap.

"What?"

I gasped, my eyes widening at the sudden revelation of what I just said.

"Oh, God, Kurt, I'm so sorry! I had a whole romantic night planned out, and a big speech, even though I'd just end up speaking from the heart anyway, and oh God Kurt, I hope you're not disappointed-"

"Wait," Kurt shushed me. "So you didn't just say that in the heat of the moment?" I chuckled and smiled softly, taking his hands in mine.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say, 'Oh, there you are...I've been looking for you forever. That moment happened to me 8 years ago, when you sang Blackbird, and it's been happening to me every day since. Every time you laugh, or smile, or get all self-conscious, or _sing..._it makes me fall in love with you every day. And now I know I won't go another day without being able to walk down the street, hand-in-hand with you and shout from the highest rooftops that you are my fiancé, then husband. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I will keep falling in love with you all over again for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" I pulled a black box out of my pocket and flipped it open, smiling as Kurt gasped. Inside sat a silver band, the word "courage" engraved inside. There was a large diamond, two same size stones next to it. One was a beautiful green/grey/blue color, the other a hazel shade.

"Our eyes," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Yes. This symbolizes that we fell in love with each other at first sight," I whispered. He looked up at me, tears in his happy eyes.

"Blaine, I don't want to marry you."

My heart shattered. He...didn't want to marry me? Then he smiled at my heartbroken look.

"I absolutely, positively, 100% NEED to marry you."

Then my heart was glued back together by the loving look Kurt shot me and he leapt into my arms and pressed our lips together urgently, like the world was falling apart around us and we only had 10 seconds left with each other. But then I realized we'd have a lot longer together than ten seconds, and my heart soared.

Kurt pulled away and smiled. "So, is there a dessert to go along with this wonderful evening?"

"Well, I did make chocolate mousse, but your lips taste better," I said with a chuckle and a deep growl as I connected our lips and kissed him until he forgot his own name.

"Blaine?"

I pulled away and looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Can you say our wedding vows in Italian?"

**ITALIAN TRANSLATION TO BLAINE'S RANT: Wes, you are the biggest interruption ever! I'm trying to propose to Kurt, so please, just go down to the lobby and I'll get you in a minute! And if you even try to protest, I'll take that precious gavel of yours and shove it so far down your throat you will have to get surgery to remove it!**

**Anyone else love how that ended, or is it just me?**

** Seriously, I LOVED writing this. THANKS DIDDLE10!**

** Coming Up: A brand new life enters the world...**


	5. Time

** Hey PPLZ! SO, I love this prompt in its simplicity, since I can develop this into whatever I want. The prompt from Kizilee: Have Kurt ask Blaine to marry him. I was planning on this, and now that someone prompted it, perfect time, right?**

** So, I decided to have some silly fun with it. Because Kurt is silly. And sexy. And hot. And beautiful. And GOOD GOD I HAVE A GIRL-GAY GUY CRUSH!...eh, every glee fan does. LOL**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!  
><strong>

Time

I shifted in our bed, my eyes slightly opening. The bed felt cold, and there were no arms wrapped around my waist.

Kurt was gone.

"Kurt?" I asked blearily, looking around the room. Nope, no Kurt in here at all. Our New York apartment was small, so he'd be easy to find. I climbed out of bed, taking a look at the clock that read "8:24 am", threw on a shirt, and strode into our kitchen.

There was a note on the table next to a plate of pancakes. I picked it up and smiled at Kurt's neat, loopy handwriting.

_Blaine,_

_ At 8:24 am, you woke up wondering where I was. I assure you, you'll find me. In due time._

_ Make sure you check the living room first._

_ ~Love Kurt _

I smiled, ignoring the steaming pile of pancakes (no matter how delicious they looked and smelled) and striding into the living room. There was a note taped to the TV.

_Blaine,_

_ At 8:28 am, you pressed play on the DVD player._

_ ~Love Kurt_

Now I was really intrigued. Kurt never hid from me, and how did he know the exact times I was doing this stuff? I looked around, trying to find out where he was hiding, watching my every move so he would know what times to put on the notes. I heard a tiny giggle and smirked.

"Come out come out wherever you are, babe!" I said playfully. I heard the shuffling of feet, then silence. I sighed, grabbing the remote and pressing play.

A picture of Kurt and me 5 years ago, at 17, popped up on the screen. It was me dragging Kurt down the hallways of Dalton, the first time we met. Who had gotten a picture of that anyway? But then words appeared on the screen, and I was transfixed.

"At 1:47 PM, we met on a Dalton staircase."

The picture changed to a picture of the Warblers singing Teenage Dream, me practically undressing someone with my eyes on screen. That someone was Kurt.

"At 1:52 PM, you unknowingly serenaded me with Teenage Dream, and I fell in love with you."

I gasped. He loved me way back then? He was in love with me after five minutes of knowing me? I smiled. Our life was perfect, an untraditional fairy tale where two princes found love and the princess was left in the dust.

The next picture made me laugh. It was Kurt and I singing "Baby It's Cold Outside". The picture was probably snapped by a sneaky Wes, right at the moment when Kurt sang "There's bound to be talk tomorrow" and I pouted. I had heard my pout was extremely adorable, but I didn't believe so. But by the look in Kurt's eyes on the screen, I bet he thought so.

"At 8:55 PM, you and I sang "Baby It's Cold Outside" and I fell so much harder for you."

The words on the screen touched my heart as the carefully made video continued with a picture of us on stage at Regionals singing "Candles". My heart swelled.

"At 4:28 PM, we sang our first song as a couple." I smiled, remembering the day fondly. We sounded amazing, even if we didn't win. Curse ND and their original songs! But now we were in college, age 22, settled with jobs, living together, and everything was perfect. The only things we remembered about high school was each other and our friends.

Another picture popped up of Kurt and I sitting at the Lima Bean.

"At 3:40 PM, you told me you loved me for the first time."

I giggled at the memory, remembering how Kurt had almost choked on his coffee. I had immediately felt scared, thinking he wasn't ready to say it back, but then he said it with a loving look in his eyes and I sighed, feeling at peace with the world. The next picture surprised me, not knowing where it came from. It was Kurt in my arms, an ecstatic look on his face and on mine.

"At 1:36 PM, you transferred to McKinley to be with me."

I grinned goofily, remembering the cute little squeal he emitted before jumping into my awaiting arms. I felt on top of the world with the boy I loved in my arms. Then, the next picture made me laugh. I was holding Kurt in my arms bridal style, both of us clad in caps and gowns, laughing and smiling feeling amazing.

"At 5:22 PM, we graduated high school together."

The next picture was Kurt in my arms in our apartment, new at the time, me pressing a kiss to his then-blushing cheek.

"At 4:30 PM, we got settled into our new apartment."

I was giggling like a school girl by now, remembering all these amazing times together.

Instead of another picture, words just popped up on the screen.

"We've been through so many moments where we fell in love all over again."

Yeah, I needed to be told _that. _

"Let's make another."

The video went black, and I stood up, going to see if something was wrong with the DVD player, when strong, pale arms wrapped around my waist, and soft lifts pressed kisses to my neck, up my jaw, finally resting at my ear, breathing lightly and sweetly. Kurt's voice rang through my ears, making feel lighter than air.

"At 8:45 am, I asked you to marry me," he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and a smile broke out on my face as I turned and gazed into the eyes I fell in love with all those years ago and would keep falling in love with in the years to come. He got down on one knee and pulled out a blue and red striped box, flipping it open and revealing a beautiful silver band with rose patterns etched into the outside. On the inside, "my savior" was engraved is swirly letters. I gasped. It was so…beautiful. But not as beautiful as the person holding the ring, asking me to spend the rest of my life with him. I did the one thing I could do.

"Yes," I breathed quietly.

"Wait, yes?" he asked, standing.

"YES!" I screamed, dragging him into my arms and kissing him with so much passion it was like our first kiss all over again. Without breaking the kiss, Kurt slid the ring onto my finger, smiling into the kiss as I pressed deeper, holding back a moan. Here I was, kissing the most amazing person in the world, my love, my life, my inspiration, my _everything, _and he had just asked me to marry him. And I accepted. Boy, did I accept. I pulled away, staring at the clock.

"At 8:50 am," I murmured, our lips gently brushing. "You officially became my fiancé."

"You don't know how much I love the sound of that," Kurt said, pulling me back in. I wrapped my arms around his waist, never wanting to let him go.

Then I realized I never would have to, and everything was perfect.

**I loved this. I loved this. I loved this. I. LOVED. THIS.**

** Thank you, Kizelli, for prompting this. I love you!**

** Anyways, I'm hoping for someone to prompt a particular thing, so I challenge you to see if you can figure it out! ;) Let the game begin.**

** COMING UP: Who knows? Depends on what you prompt me.**


	6. Drunk

** Hello, my wonderful readers!**

** Seriously, you all are so crazyawesome! Yup, I made up a word. 'Cause I can.**

** Anyway, I find this funny because what if Blaine and Kurt admitted they were engaged under the influence of alcohol? Haha, Drunk!Blaine and Drunk!Kurt engagement!**

** ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Drunk

Never attend a Warblers reunion. It can only end badly.

10 years after Blaine and I had graduated from Dalton academy together, Wes called us out of the blue.

"Blaine," I groaned. "Answer the phone. Who the heck is calling us at 11:30 at night?" I sat up in our bed, shaking Blaine awake.

"Kurt, you're the one whose already up, you answer it," he complained, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Fine." I lifted myself from our soft bed and wandered into our kitchen. New York glowed outside my window, and I smiled despite my exhaustion.

"Hello?" I answered, finally ending the phone's shrill ringing.

"Kurt!" said a familiar voice.

"Wes? Is that you?" I asked happily.

"Hey, buddy! What have you and Blainey-boo been up to?" Wes asked.

"Blaine's been working on his novel lately, and I've been designing new costumes for _Phantom. _God, I love working on Broadway," I gushed.

"Well, are you and Blaine busy this weekend?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"We're having a Warbler's reunion! Are you two in?" he asked happily.

"Of course! God, we've missed you guys. I haven't seen Nick and Jeff since they tied the knot two years ago, and you and David somehow managed to stay out of touch for the last six months! What you two been up to?" I asked.

"David's got a new girlfriend, her name is Flora. She's so nice, and I love them. Sometimes I have to go out on the town when they have one of their movie nights, because their more sickeningly sweet then you and Curly."

"Ha ha, very funny Wes. How's the wife?"

"Oh, Katia's great. David and I have been talking about getting separate apartments, though. It's been getting kind of crowded," Wes said. I made a grunt noise in agreement.

"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, when's the reunion?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, at Thad's house in Connecticut. Probably about an hour or two drive from your place, and his place is huge, so we decided to have it there."

"I know it's huge Wes, we visited about 5 years ago. God, I miss everyone so much," I gushed.

"Yeah, we've all missed you guys too. Well, maybe not your mushy-gushy love that's so sweet it makes me want to vomit rainbows."

"Shut it."

"Ah, same old Kurtie. See you tomorrow, OK?" Wes said.

"Yup. Later, Wes."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and smiled, sprinting back into the bedroom, where Blaine lay slightly more awake. I slid back into bed with him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"So, who was that babe?" he asked, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple. I smiled.

"Wes. He invited us to a Warblers ten-year reunion!" I exclaimed excitedly, turning to hug him tightly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really? Oh my gosh we haven't seen most of them in a few years!" he said excitedly. I laughed at the large, goofy smile on his face.

"I love when you get excited," I said lovingly. Our left hands intertwined as we fell asleep next to each other, hearts beating as one and the warm metal on our fourth fingers touching.

~oOo~

"KURT! BLAINE!"

Blaine and I were engulfed in about twenty pairs of arms, laughing warmly.

"Oh my God guys let us breathe!" Blaine shouted. Still laughing, the Warblers let us go. Blaine and I gave them hugs individually, smiling and Nick and Jeff's interlocked hands and the sparkling silver on each of their left ones.

"Sorry," Jeff said sheepishly. "It's just been so long? Do you remember 10 years ago when we kept trying to get you two together?" He gestured towards Blaine and me.

"Yes, vividly. You never forget that level of annoyance," Blaine scoffed. I giggled, and Thad groaned.

"Still as sickeningly sweet as usual, Klaine," he said.

"What, we're no longer Kurt and Blaine? We are separate people, Thad," I remarked.

"You sure?" he retorted with a smirk. Blaine just chuckled and drew me closer.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Wes shouted, pointing towards a table in the corner of Thad's huge media room.

"Wes, we're all 28 years old. We don't party like high schoolers anymore," Blaine scoffed.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you guys haven't been totally stressed lately. Blaine, you're writing your second novel, and I've heard they're demanding brand new costumes for the dancers in _Phantom. _Loosen up. And besides, we won't party like high schoolers, because back then, it was illegal," Wes pleaded.

Blaine sighed, then took a bottle of something and began to drink.

Great.

~oOo~

An hour later, everyone besides me, Wes, and Jeff was absolutely wasted.

"Kuuuuuuurt, I loooooove you," Blaine slurred happily. I smiled and patted his curly hair.

"I love you too, now stop drinking. You're going to pass out," I cooed, sitting him on the couch and handing him a glass of water. He just put it down and wandered over towards Wes, who gulped at the approaching drunk. Jeff just laughed as I came over and sat down, wincing at Blaine's drunken antics.

"Hey, guys!" Blaine called out. "Guess what?" Jeff giggled.

"What is it, Mr. Anderson?" Jeff asked.

"Well, that's the thing, Jeffy. I'm not gonna be Mr. Anderson anymore. I'm gonna be Mr. Anderson-Hu…Humm…Hummel!" he slurred drunkenly. My eyes widened as I slapped my forehead.

"Blaine! We were going to tell them when you were sober!" I complained under my breath. My drunken fiancé just smiled goofily.

"Yeah, but I couldn't hold it in. I had to tell them, Kurtie! They were already being stupid not noticing the…the…ring, that's what!" he stomped his foot.

"Kurt…he proposed?" Jeff asked, unsure of whether Blaine was just saying something false under the influence of alcohol.

"…Yes."

Immediately, there were 20 arms encircling me once again, Blaine holding on to me much like a four-year-old smuggling a puppy or stuffed animal.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you guys!" David slurred before falling unconscious. I smiled at his limp body, remembering something just like this back at Dalton. We had a party and Blaine drunkenly told them about our newfound relationship, and they all, drunk and sober alike, swarmed us with hugs.

"Finally!" Wes exclaimed. "He's been gushing about not knowing how to propose for weeks!"

"Really? Because the rose with the ring around the stem was pretty good idea. How long did it take him to think of it?" I asked.

"Oh, he didn't think of it. I did."

I slapped my forehead with a smile as more Warblers passed out. Of course Blaine asked Wes.

"Wait, who's gonna be your best man Kurt?" Nick asked, slightly more sober now but still a bit tipsy. Protests of "I am!" and "No, me!" rang out.

"Actually!" I shouted over the crowd. "I chose Nick and Blaine chose Thad!"

"What?" Jeff complained. "Why?" I smirked.

"They were the only two who never messed with our relationship in high school, Jeff. Told you that would backfire."

He groaned and slumped onto the couch next to his tipsy husband.

"Man, didn't see that one coming," Thad said. I realized he hadn't been drinking either, thank God. When Thad was drunk…

Anyway.

"Why? You were Blaine's best friend!" I told him.

"Yeah, but I messed with your guys relationship plenty!" Thad scoffed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was more subtle about it. For example, I didn't throw you guys a 'Just Get Together Already!" party like Wes and David."

I laughed at the fond memory. Well, maybe not so fond, because David and Wes ended up with many gavel-shaped bruises.

"Come on, let's get you and your drunken fiancé out of here before he hurts himself," Thad said, gesturing towards Blaine. Immediately, I jumped up and got him down from where he was dancing on a coffee table and hurried him towards our car.

~oOo~

I awoke the next morning to groaning next to me.

"Blaine, honey?" I asked. Blaine was holding his head in his hands.

"Shh," he held up one hand to shush me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Here, let me get some medicine. Finn guaranteed this takes away the pain." I handed him a small white pill and a glass of water. He downed them in one gulp and smiled wearily in my direction.

"Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yes."

"You tend to confess things when you're drunk."

**I couldn't resist. Really, I just found this funny. Oh, and Drunk!Thad?**

** (shivers) Not good. Just…not good.**

** COMING UP: SOMEONE PROMPT ME! I have no ideas right now!**


	7. French

** OK, this popped into my head reading fanfictions on how Blaine sucks at French and Kurt helps him and they end up sharing a first kiss. Well, here's a variation, but a proposal! Fun, huh?**

** Anyway, I want all of you, my lovely readers, to send a PM message to Diddle10 wishing her a happy birthday! LOVE YOU GIRL!**

** OK, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

French

"You know, you're worse at this now than you were in high school," Kurt scoffed. Blaine just chuckled and kissed the spot right behind his earlobe.

"Sorry, babe, you know I'm only good at Italian," Blaine chuckled. Kurt bit his lip and held back a whimper.

"Stop being such a tease and conjugate the verbs," he said breathlessly. He felt Blaine's warm breath ghost over his ear as he chuckled, pressing one more kiss to my earlobe before pulling away regretfully and turning back to his French notes.

"French was so much easier in high school," Blaine groaned. "College French sucks!"

"Just think." It was his turn to do the teasing. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind and slowly trailed kisses up and down his throat, feeling smug at the small whimpers escaping Blaine's lips. "This is our last year of college and then no more school at all. Just you and me. Together," he murmured into his ear as he kissed it. Kurt could feel the tips of his ears turn red and hot, his jaw slackening as he tried to form words.

"Uh…"

"Not so good when you're the one being distracted, now is it?" Kurt murmured, pulling away. Blaine shot him a smug but mischievous smile.

"Oh, trust me, that was _better _than good," he said with a wink. His beautiful smile turned smug at Kurt's now red cheeks.

"Well, now we're both distracted and I have an essay to write, so I'm going to keep you busy by writing you down a sheet of sentences for you to translate."

Kurt sat down and scribbled sentence after sentence on a piece of paper before handing it to Blaine, kissing his cheek before disappearing into their bedroom.

Blaine smiled at the thought of something being 'theirs'. Their apartment, their kitchen, their bedroom, their couch, their bed, their anything made Blaine's eyes light up. Slowly, he began to read the phrases.

"_Blaine, Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et l'âme_" After reading it over a few times, Blaine translated and smiled. "Blaine, I love you with all my heart and soul.

"_J'aime la façon dont vous aimez faire des câlins quand vous êtes fatigué_" Blaine chuckled at Kurt's silliness. "I love how you love to cuddle when you're tired." Focusing on French was much easier when Kurt sent him little messages.

"_J'aime la façon mignonne que vous obtenez lorsque nous regardons Harry Potter et vous le soulignez chaque peuple petit détail manquer, rebondit de haut en bas comme un petit enfant_" Blaine was full-on laughing right now. "I love how cute you get when we watch Harry Potter and you point out every little detail people miss, bouncing up and down like a small child."

"_Je pourrais énumérer un million de raisons différentes pour lesquelles Je t'aime, mais alors nous serions utiliser tout de papier du monde et je me soucie des arbres trop à faire. Surtout celle de Central Park où nous étions assis dans la matinée d'un samedi juste se complaire dans l'idée de l'autre_."

Blaine stopped laughing and smiled thoughtfully, a pool of comfortable heat settling in the pit of his stomach and his chest. Suddenly, he was much better at translating French. "I could list a million different reasons why I love you but then we'd use up all of the world's paper and I care about trees too much to do that. Especially the one in Central Park where we sat that one Saturday morning just reveling in the idea of each other."

Blaine could do the same thing with Kurt. He could talk about his amazing boyfriend all day, every day, forever.

"_Je pourrais parler de toi pour toujours, et j'ai le sentiment que vous pourriez faire la même chose avec moi, puisque vous avez mentionné, ah, dix fois. Je t'aime, Blaine Anderson, je vous aime plus que vous ne serez jamais savoir, tu es mon monde. Vous êtes ma vie, et je te veux pour toujours_" Blaine's breath caught in his throat. _Was he… _"I could talk about you forever, and I have a feeling you could do the same with me, since you've mentioned it, oh, ten times. I love you, Blaine Anderson, I love you more than you'll ever know, you are my world. You are my life, and I want you forever"

The last line, honestly, Blaine had kind of been expecting, but it still came as a shock. Because there it was, in black and white. "_Blaine Darren Anderson, tu es mon tout. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et je ne voudrez plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre, parce que vous êtes mon seul et unique amour. Voulez-vous me faire le plus grand honneur de ma vie née naturelle et me marier?_"

"Blaine Darren Anderson, you are my everything. You're everything I've ever wanted and I'll never want anyone else, because you are my one and only love. Will you do me the greatest honor of my natural born life and marry me?"

Marry Kurt. Marry Kurt. Marry Kurt. Those words kept repeating themselves in his head. Kurt wanted to marry him. Kurt looked over his flaws. Kurt looked over the fact that Blaine was whiny sometimes, or conceited, and hogged the bathroom even longer than Kurt sometimes. Kurt wanted him, flaws and all, forever.

Blaine's heart exploded. He jumped from the couch, clutching the paper tightly to his chest and sprinted into their bedroom, where Kurt was anxiously awaiting him, on one knee. In his hand was the most beautiful thing in the world to Blaine besides Kurt himself. It was a silver wedding band with three small, shiny diamonds sparkling even in the dim light of their desk lamp.

"You…you mean it?" Blaine asked warily and happily and breathlessly all at the exact same time. Kurt giggled.

"Would I be on one knee holding this ring if I didn't?" he asked incredulously. "Honestly, Blaine, do you want me to say it again just for you to make sure?"

"…Yes. But only because I want to hear you say it."

The look in Kurt's eyes was of pure love as he began speaking.

"Blaine Darren Anderson, I will never love another person. You are the one and only love of my life. My whole life, forever and ever and whatever awaits us beyond this life. I will always love you, no matter what. No matter how dorky you get, or angry, or whiny, no matter what, this is the kind of love that never goes away. Blaine, I want you forever. I want to be with you until the day I die. Will you marry me?" Kurt's heart swelled at the huge smile that broke across Blaine's face.

"YES! YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES OVER!" Blaine said, leaping into Kurt's arms and laughing and crying and just letting tears pour over his eyes as he attached his lips to Kurt's in the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced. It wasn't needy or fast or even open-mouthed, it was just Kurt and Blaine, professing their love for one another with passion and honesty. Blaine pulled away and crushed Kurt in his arms, burying his own face in Kurt's soft, ivory shoulder and giggling like a madman.

"Say it," Kurt said. Blaine pulled away and gazed into Kurt's eyes with longing.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Blaine screamed, securing Kurt in another kiss.

(15 YEARS LATER…)

"Kurt, honey?" Blaine asked, looking around the house for his husband. Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen door with a smile.

"Hi sweetheart!" he strolled over to Blaine and kissed him hello, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. He pulled away with an adorable grin. "How was work?"

"Wonderful," Blaine gushed. "The publisher accepted my new manuscript!"

"OH!" Kurt exclaimed, wrapping his arms tighter around his excited spouse. "Baby, that's great! I can't wait to see you on the Best Seller's List!"

"Well, I don't know about that-"

"Oh, but I do," Kurt assured him. "You're 'fiction' novel about two boys overcoming the trials and tribulations of a gay relationship being challenged by homophobia is beautiful and breathtaking. It's a best seller, no doubt about it. And by 'fiction' I mean it's obviously about us."

Blaine chuckled, pressing a kiss to his love's temple.

"How'd you know?" Blaine joked.

"Oh, probably how 'Grayson' saves 'John' from a closeted bully and haves him transfer to his prep school where John joins their popular glee club, the 'Garglers'. Puck's sure gonna love that one," Kurt said sweetly with a giggle. Blaine just smiled, then remembered something.

"Kurt, what's today?" he asked excitedly.

"October 15, why…OH! Oh my gosh! I proposed to you today, fifteen years ago!" Kurt said excitedly. "It's like a second anniversary!"

"Something like that." Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I want to show you something," he murmured.

Kurt allowed himself to be led into their bedroom, where Blaine began digging around in their closet before coming out with a piece of paper, handing it to Kurt with a tiny smile.

Kurt's eyes widened. In his own handwriting were sentences in French. In Blaine's were the English translations. Kurt's hadn't seen that paper in 15 years, when Kurt used it to propose.

"Oh my God," Kurt said breathlessly. "You…you kept this all these years?"

"Of course," Blaine said sweetly, but also like it was perfectly obvious. "This piece of now faded, crumpled-up paper changed my life forever. You think I'd just toss it in the garbage?"

"I don't know…I just didn't expect you'd keep it this long." Blaine just chuckled, taking both of Kurt's hands in his and holding them between their bodies.

"Sweetheart, I will have this piece of paper for the rest of my life."

**AW! SENTIMENTAL!BLAINE Too cute. OK, I've been getting a lot of merman!kurt and human!blaine prompts, but I really am not the fantasy type when it comes to this, so can we avoid different species and monster or fantasy creature proposals please? Thank you.**

**ANYWAY! LOVE YA'LL! =D**

**COMING UP: Whatever someone prompts me**


	8. A Very Potter Proposal

** I love my friends. Every day at Lunch, we gossip about Glee and today we brainstormed about 15 ideas for this fanfic. God I love them all, but this one was a particular favorite. And it's this one! This was thought up by my friend Sarah.**

A Very Potter Proposal

"KUUUUUUUUUUUUURT! I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Blaine shouted into their tiny apartment. Kurt flew into the living room, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. His boyfriend was wearing a tight black tank top, accentuating and flaunting the toned muscles of his arms and chest. It also didn't help that they were paired with skintight jeans and Kurt had a smudge of flour on his jaw. The shirt was covered with white flour, as were the black jeans.

"Hey babe!" Kurt said, flinging himself into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine, while trying to compose himself, wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt.

"You know, there's this thing people where when cooking called an apron," he joked.

"I know, but getting messy is half the fun. Especially when you're wearing black, then it's really fun. I was baking cookies earlier, and didn't bother to get cleaned up. I'm just waiting for the popcorn now," Kurt said giddily, pecking Blaine on the lips. Well, it was meant to be a peck, but Blaine wasn't letting go of his extremely-sexy boyfriend anytime soon.

"Blaine, you have flour on your shirt," Kurt murmured breathlessly into his boyfriend's ear after about 10 minutes of intense kissing.

"You think I care about flour right now?" Blaine murmured back, pressing his hands tighter into Kurt's lower back. But slowly and regretfully, Kurt pulled away with a tiny smile.

"No, but I think you'll care that our movie night popcorn is burning," Kurt joked, sauntering into the kitchen with Blaine on his heels.

"Oh, so did you pick a movie?" He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, kissing his neck gently.

"If you want an answer, you have to stop kissing my neck," Kurt said warningly.

"Do I want an answer?" Blaine asked, continuing his lips trail up Kurt's porcelain skin, feeling content in the way he shuddered with each touch.

"You're the one who asked, and you know I love to cuddle and watch a movie with you, so let go and stop distracting me so I can make the popcorn you little tease!" Kurt said breathlessly, but still somehow sounding convincing. With a sigh and one final kiss on the cheek, he pulled away and said he was going to be waiting on the couch. He made his way into the living room of their beautiful apartment on the Lower East Side, his eyebrow raised curiously at the lack of DVD case on the glass coffee table.

Then Kurt strode in and plopped down next to him on the couch with a smile, all the flour on his clothes and face wiped away, looking perfect as usual.

"Where's the movie?" Blaine asked.

"Well, this particular film is on YouTube. It's called 'A Very Potter Musical'. Came out about 6 years ago, when we were 17. Have you ever heard of it?"

Blaine paled at the mention of the name. Oh, he'd definitely heard of it.

"Umm…no," Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You OK?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine just nodded. There was no way Blaine would stop Kurt from watching it so he just decided to let it happen. Kurt opened the laptop and opened YouTube, looking up Act 1 Part 1 of "A Very Potter Musical." Finally, it started to play, so Kurt placed the laptop on Blaine's left and his right leg as they cuddled next to each other, his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arms around Kurt's waist as he closed his eyes and waited.

"Oh my God."

Blaine gulped, waiting for Kurt to say it.

"Blaine, that's you!" he giggled. Wait…giggled?

Blaine's eyes slid open to take in his boyfriend staring intently at the shaggy-haired singing Blaine on the screen.

"Yeah…I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd think it was ridiculous and I was younger and my _hair_ and-"

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled. "Calm down! Honestly, I think it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen my life. And really, your hair like that looks really hot. Will you grow it out for me, please?" Kurt whimpered, pouting and running his fingers through Blaine's shorter, ungelled curls. Blaine's eyes slid closed at the feeling of Kurt's fingers raking through his soft hair, reveling in the thought of Kurt calling him hot.

"OK," he mustered, feeling far too immersed in the moment to say anything else. Kurt smiled, placing a small kiss on Blaine's cheek before snuggling back into his shoulder, his fingers leaving Blaine's hair, which made the shorter man whimper at the loss of contact.

The movie continued as Blaine and Kurt laughed in the appropriate places, Blaine reveling in the memories of his times with his Starkid boys and girls. He hadn't seen most of them in a long time, and thought about calling up Joey Richter, his best friend besides Kurt.

Kurt stared intently at the screen with a slight frown when the girl playing Malfoy was crawling over Blaine. Blaine smirked at him.

"Jealous?" he murmured into his boyfriend's ear. Kurt shivered slightly before smirking.

"Maybe."

And the comfortable silence settled back over them as they giggled at the mention of the Scarf of Sexuality.

"Why does Snape keep talking like that and making those faces?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled.

"The actor found it was a good idea to make Snape look like that. I found it hilarious," Blaine stated with a giggle. Kurt grinned at his boyfriend's cuteness.

Then there was the scene at the Yule Ball, and Kurt gasped when Blaine and the Ginny girl locked lips.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said. "You had to kiss her?"

"Well, yeah," Blaine said, stating the obvious. "I'm Harry, she's Ginny. Love interests, remember?"

"Oh…right."

"You're jealous."

"Am not!" Kurt protested.

"Are too!" Blaine retorted childishly.

"We're not doing this," Kurt stated simply. "We're 23, remember?"

"Yeah, but you know I'm seven at heart," Blaine said sweetly, kissing Kurt's hair. "You know I only want to kiss you, baby. That's not changing." Kurt sighed contently, leaning into Blaine's side.

Of course, by the end, he shot back up when Blaine had starting passionately kissing the girl.

"OK," he admitted. "Extremely jealous now."

"Really," Blaine stated mischievously. "Well, I guess I just have to _show _you you're the one for me."

Kurt leaned in, expecting a kiss before Blaine got up and strolled towards their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kurt protested. "Get back here and let me kiss you!"

"I will in a second," Blaine chuckled. He held up his index finger, indicating he needed a minute before slipping into their bedroom. He ran a hand nervously through his hair. This was it.

Slowly, he dug through his plaid jacket (the one Kurt refused to touch because he hated it, so Blaine knew it was a good hiding place) and pulled a black velvet box out of its pocket. He flipped the lid open, staring at the gorgeous ring. There was one large green-grey-blue stone surrounded by two smaller diamonds. The stone resembled Kurt's eyes perfectly, and Blaine smiled.

It was Kurt's mother's ring.

Blaine had asked Burt for Kurt's hand in marriage, and Burt had said it was admirable he'd ask before doing it. He was so impressed, in fact, that Burt had given Blaine Elizabeth Hummel's ring for Kurt. He knew it would mean a lot to his son, and to Blaine.

And now, it was time. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the box into his pocket and reentered the living room. Kurt sat there, looking impatient before smiling suggestively.

"Finally." He tried to pull Blaine into a kiss before Blaine stepped back.

"No, we have to talk first. Then kissing. But just be patient for a second."

"Are you sure it's more important than kissing you right now?" Kurt huffed.

"Trust me, it definitely is." With a smile, he pulled out the ring box and dropped to one knee, reveling in the audible gasp escaping Kurt's lips as he raised his hand up to his mouth in surprise.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…the name feels so at home when I say it. But you know, there's another name I'd love ten times more. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. I love you Kurt, I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else in the world. Our love is strong because we've been to Hell and back together, hands intertwined on the horrible journey where we've had to fight just to be together. But you know, it wasn't that horrible, because I was there with you. You're beautiful, Kurt, in every way, shape, or form. Your inner and outer beauty astound me every single day. When I kiss you, I feel like I could kiss you forever and ever until our hearts stop beating. And I love when you get jealous of an old kiss that meant nothing, a measly stage kiss. It just shows that you love me enough to _be _jealous, when there is no reason to be because I would never leave you, I couldn't ever leave you, because that's not physically possible. If you ever left my life Kurt, I wouldn't live another day. Life would no longer have any meaning without you in it because _you_ are the definition of 'life' to me. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, as long as we both shall live, will you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was silence, and then an armful of Kurt as kissed were being placed all over his face.

"Yes, Blaine, oh God, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he shouted giddily, attaching their lips like the world depended on it. Then again, the world did depend on it.

Their world.

"I want you to put the ring on my finger," Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine nodded, opening the box. In his mess of beautiful words, he'd forgotten to open it. Kurt gasped, the tears pooling in his eyes finally falling.

"My…my mother's ring?" he asked. Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Burt gave it to me. He knew how much it would mean to you, and no other ring would look as beautiful on your finger." Slowly, he slid it on said finger.

It was a perfect fit, just like their love, just like their hearts. It fit like a missing puzzle piece.

Blaine stared at my own missing puzzle piece, and then realized, no, not missing.

Found.

"Blaine…thank you so much." He attached their lips again, desperate for him, desperate for Blaine to kiss him. His fiancé was just as desperate.

"Don't thank me. You deserve it," he said sweetly. Kurt just smiled a huge smile and squealed.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Then, it really settled in.

_This is my future husband. We really are going to be together._

_ Forever. _

**Aww, what a sweet, fluffy, clichéd little ending! Thanks Sarah! And I know you expect all of your ideas written up by tonight, but where's the fun in that? I mean, really. I'm gonna make you wait a little.**

** Cause I'm just evil like that.**

** COMING UP: Cereal and a proposal. Impossible you say? Well stop saying stuff! (Ha, iCarly reference)**


	9. Anniversary

** OK, I know I said I was going to do "Cereal and a proposal" next, but I got this idea and I'm afraid if I don't write it now, I'll forget it. And if I do that, then I will be forced to rip my hair out. We wouldn't want that would we? **

** Anyway, I love this idea. It's just…adorable! Tell me if you think so too.**

** DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee, Klaine would have PDA every episode. Well, maybe DA, not PDA, but basically, there would be more Klaine!**

Anniversary

"Blaine?" I slightly opened the door to our strangely quiet apartment. After 4 years of living with Blaine after high school, in New York of course, I had been expecting a new song to always be blasting loudly from inside when I returned from work. But now, all was quiet, and all was creepy. Slowly, I pushed the door open completely, and stepped inside. The lights were dimmed just so, and it was romantic but faintly creepy since I had no idea where Blaine was. Then-

"RAWR!"

"BLAINE!" I shouted angrily. My idiot boyfriend had hopped on me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and growling, scaring the living crap out of me. Chuckling, he pressed a small kiss to my neck, then my cheek, then my temple.

"Hi, baby," he greeted affectionately. I scoffed, but a grin broke out on my face.

"Did you think that was funny?" I threatened. He burst into hysterics, answering my question.

"You should've seen your face!" he giggled.

"Nice to know I'm dating a child," I grumbled. He just grinned, pulling me into his arms, my forehead resting on his, our eyes staring into each other's.

"Happy anniversary, sweetie," he murmured pressing his lips to mine. I'm not sure how long we stood there, just kissing sweetly, when something hit me.

"Blaine," I said, pulling away. He pouted, before noticing it too. "Something's burning."

"CRAP!" he shouted, sprinting into our tiny kitchen with me on his heels. We couldn't even see the kitchen anymore. All we could smell or see was black smoke. We both coughed heartily, Blaine ducking around the corner for the fire extinguisher. He returned a second later, spraying white foam onto the oven. When the smoke cleared, the charcoal-reduced remnants of what I assumed used to be pork was sitting on the rack, covered in a layer of white foam.

"CRAP!" Blaine shouted again. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, this was our anniversary dinner and-"

I pressed my lips to his, silencing his apologetic rant completely. I pulled away with a tiny smile.

"Don't apologize, it was an accident," I assured him, caressing his cheek sweetly. "Come on, I'll order some white pizza from that great place down the street, and we'll be lazy and ask for a delivery even though we could easily go there and get it."

"I like the sound of that," Blaine said sheepishly. He walked behind me, placing his hands over my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked. He just shushed me, and I could hear the smile on his face. Slowly, he walked me towards our small living room before pulling his hands away. I gasped.

There were candles everywhere. The lights were off, leaving a beautiful glow, just like in the dining room from which I had entered the apartment. On the floor were millions of red rose petals, and there was music playing softly. It was so…beautiful. I turned to Blaine, who was smiling a bit sheepishly. I pulled him into a searing kiss, feeling my hands wrap themselves around his shoulders and his hands secure themselves on my waist. Finally, after what seemed like hours and seconds all at once, I pulled away with the biggest smile on my face. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for giving you what you deserve," he said quietly. Then, he tugged at my hand, pulling me towards the middle of the room. "Come on."

He turned the volume of the music up, a slow piano song with no lyrics, just a beautiful melody. In the middle of the room, on top of rose petals, in our own little world, we began to sway together.

And then the music started skipping.

Blaine groaned, pulling away and stopping the music, looking like he wanted to punch himself.

"Blaine, honey-"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," he said through his teeth. "Come on, why don't we order that pizza?" I eyed him sweetly and nervously before sighing, taking his hand and leading him towards the phone. And then, of course, Blaine kicked a candle and the throw rug went up in flames.

"WHOA!" I screamed, reaching for the fire extinguisher again and spraying the foam onto the flames. By the time I was done, the flames were gone.

And so was Blaine.

"Blaine?" I called out, looking around the apartment. I heard sniffles coming from down the hall, our bedroom. I approached the door cautiously, knocking softly. "Blaine, baby, can you let me in?"

A muffled "It's open." rang out, so I opened the door, and immediately gasped softly.

Blaine was curled up on the bed, his knees in his chest and his forehead resting on his kneecaps. Tiny whimpers could be heard.

"Oh, honey…"

I sat down on the bed, wrapping my arms around him, letting him bury his head in my shoulder and cry. When his soft sobs became even quieter, then stopped, he looked up at me with a muffled, quiet, _painful, _"I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, sweetie, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"I ruined our fifth anniversary, Kurt. I…I wanted this night to be perfect," he murmured, more tears forming. I sighed sadly, holding him tighter. There were glistening tear tracks on his cheeks, so I leaned over and kissed them away, tasting the salt on my lips.

"Don't get so upset Blaine. Do you think I'm going to leave you because this night wasn't your definition of 'perfect'?"

The tiny shrug of his shoulders absolutely shattered my heart.

"Oh Blaine, I will _never _leave you, no matter what you do. You want to know my definition of 'perfect'?" I questioned. He looked up at me, the sadness in his eyes overwhelming as he nodded slightly. I gave him a loving smile.

"Anything that has to do with you," I murmured, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. His cheeks flushed red.

"You're just saying that," he murmured sadly. "I wanted this night to be perfect because…I wanted to ask you to be with me for another 5 years. No, ten. No, one hundred. No, a lifetime, a million lifetimes…I was going to ask you to be my husband." He dropped down to one knee off the bed, and pulled out a ring box, flipping it open and showing me the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen in my life. It was a slim silver band with a large sapphire surrounded by two smaller diamonds.

My audible gasp brought his eyes back to mine.

"And I ruined it. I failed you Kurt, I'm so sorry." His voice was quivering as he spoke, and I knew he was near tears again, so I spoke up.

"Blaine…before you, I never thought someone would ever want to be with me. And then you came along, this perfect gentleman, this amazing boy with manners and you were so kind, and gentle, and then we became best friends, and I wanted more. And then you kissed me, and my world was just altered. You changed my entire life, Blaine. And you know what? Even if you got down on one knee in the middle of a dirty, abandoned parking lot, surrounded by broken bottles and cockroaches, and there was a war raging around us, the moment would still be perfect, because it's _you _on one knee holding the second most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," I said shakily, happiness invading my voice.

"…So, can I take that as a yes?" he asked, in sort of the same questioning fashion in which I had said those exact words all those years ago in Breadstix, asking him to go to prom with me.

"YES!" I screamed, jumping into his awaiting arms, knocking both of us to the ground in a passionate kiss. Slowly, regretfully, we pulled away, and I stared at my fiancé.

"So, if the ring is the second most beautiful thing you've ever seen, what's the first?" he asked. I smiled, reconnecting our lips for a quick second before murmuring against his lips.

"You."

He smiled, pulling us both to our feet and slipping the ring on my finger. Nothing had ever looked so amazing besides the man standing in front of me. The man that would be mine forever.

"Blaine…" I said breathlessly, shaking my head in disbelief. "We get to be together forever."

He chuckled, pulling me into his arms.

"You actually doubted that? Baby, I'll never let you go. Because guess what?"

I pulled back until we were face to face, raising one eyebrow at him.

"I love you."

"I already knew that, dumbo," I chuckled, kissing him lightly. "I love you too. Now, I believe we have some phone calls to make."

"Nope, tomorrow we have phone calls. Tonight, I refuse to share you."

And that was something I couldn't argue.

**AAAAWWWW! I needed that. That was just beautiful to me. What ya think people? :D**

** COMING UP: NEXT I SWEAR SHALL BE CEREAL AND A PROPOSAL…MAYBE…**


	10. Name

** OK, it's official: Cereal and a proposal is officially postponed for now. **

** I came up with this idea a little while ago, and have been DYING to write it. Diddle10, I'll write yours next, scout's honor. Wait, I'm not a scout…uh…Author's honor! OMG I love that! LOL.**

** Anyway, this is a story about the birth of Kurt and Blaine's first child.**

Name

"Misters Hummel-Anderson?"

Blaine and I looked up into the kind brown eyes of the young doctor. Her face broke into a smile.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Silence. Only vigorous nodding and our hands intertwined as we stood, goofy smiles on our faces as we followed the doctor down the hallway, shooting glances at each other the entire time we walked. Finally, we reached the door and she pushed it open.

Janette, Blaine's cousin, was sitting on the hospital bed, looking tired.

"Hey," my husband said sweetly, "How are you doing honey?"

Her curly black hair was matted with sweat, and her eyes, the same color as Blaine's, were half open. However, she smiled.

"Fine. A bit sore, but fine. She's…she's beautiful guys, thank you for letting me do this for you."

"No," I said. "It's us who should be thanking you. You carried our child, Janette, we owe you so much." She smiled widely at that, and then pointed to the corner. I turned.

The whole world stopped as the most perfect little face stared back at me.

Her eyes, mine, sparkled brightly with a strange sort of intelligence. She had soft looking dark curls, just like Blaine's. The only thing I'm glad she didn't get from Blaine was the caterpillars that had taken refuge on his forehead. She had his same megawatt smile, I could tell just by looking at her lips (they looked like Blaine's, and I was _very _acquainted with those). Her porcelain skin was soft, angelic. I walked over slowly, Blaine trailing behind, both of us mesmerized by the perfect miracle sitting below us.

Our perfect little miracle.

"She's…" Blaine trailed off, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "She's perfect, Kurt, look at her. She's…"

"Amazing," I said breathlessly. "Look at that special little face Blaine. She looks just like you."

"More like you. I guess that means you're the father, since she only looks like me because of Janette," he said. I frowned turning back to him.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked. To my surprise, his smile just grew wider.

"Of course not, baby, I wanted you to be the father from the start. You deserve it," he said, pressing his lips sweetly to mine. This kiss epitomized our relationship, epitomized the love we shared for ten years and would share with years longer, with our daughter by our side. Our daughter…

"What are we going to name her?" I asked. Blaine looked at me, and then our little miracle's face, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Maria?"

"We are NOT naming our daughter after a part played by Rachel Berry. Well, Rachel Abrams (Author's Note: DON'T JUDGE! I think they're adorable!). Especially not one that you had to play as _her _leading man."

"Aww, you know you're the Mark to my Maureen, Kurt," Blaine said sweetly, pecking me on the cheek before continuing to stare at the beautiful life we created together.

"How about Kathleen?" I asked. Blaine shook his head.

"While the name is beautiful, she doesn't look like a Kathleen. We need something unique…Oh. My. God."

"What?" I asked, a bit curious at the epiphany he had seemingly just had.

"I know the perfect name for her. It's unique, and beautiful, and means a lot to us and I'm pretty sure Wes and David will go nuts because they made up part of it…Klaina."

I stared, completely dumbfounded at my husband's silliness…and genius. A large smile broke out on my face as I pulled my husband into a heart stopping kiss.

"It's perfect," I said, breaking the kiss and pulling him into an embrace. "Klaina Janette Hummel-Anderson."

Over Blaine's shoulder, I saw Janette smile.

~oOo~

"Wes? David?"

Blaine and I hesitantly opened the door to the boys' apartment. We had called an hour earlier, telling them about Klaina but not mentioning her name. We'd rather see the look on their faces.

"Blaine! Kurt!"

Wes and David bombarded us from out of nowhere, hugging us and nearly crushing the baby in my arms.

"Guys! Get off! You have to let our baby breathe!" I shouted. Wes immediately backed away with a huge smile on his face.

"Can I hold her?" he asked hopefully. I nodded, handing the baby over carefully. Her eyes looked up at him, her tiny lips curved into a smile.

"She's beautiful guys, really," Wes commented. David's arms wrapped around his husband's waist as he stared at our baby as well.

"You never told us her name," David said while Wes blushed at the way David had pecked him on the cheek. I shot Blaine a mischievous smile.

"You guys are going to love this. You inspired the name, you know," Blaine said. This had interested Wes and David, their eyes widened in anticipation as they nodded for us to go on.

"Boys, meet Klaina Janette Hummel-Anderson," I said, giggling.

"Oh. My. God. THAT IS THE BOSSEST BABY NAME EVER!" David exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"I can't believe you guys named your baby your _couple name_," Wes chuckled, and then giggling at his husband doing a happy little jig. I could hear cries coming from down the hall, and David frowned.

"Looks like Kara's awake," David said, walking down the hall to get their own daughter. I smiled. Nothing had changed from high school with those two.

And that's just the way we liked it.

**One of my shorter ones, I know. But, I thought it turned out good. I mean, Klaina. I had to do it. And I just love shipping Artchel and Wevid. I mean, Rachel and Artie looked really cute in "Loser Like Me" and I just think it's a cute AU ship. Same for Wevid.**

** So love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! Now! Please! :)**


	11. Synchronized

** Alright, Diddle10, you asked for it, and now it's here. You've been bugging me in just about EVERY review you send me, and it's here, so I better get a huge hug tomorrow ;) Love you honey!**

** So, Diddle10 prompted me this. She, being in love with Rory, wanted there to be a double proposal between Kurt and Blaine and her and Rory. So, here you go! I will no longer have this chapter hanging over my head :) LOL JK, you know I'm happy to write you anything, Katybug :)**

** ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Double

"Rory, you couldn't _possibly _be serious!"

"Oh but I am!" Rory said. "Please, Blaine?"

Blaine Anderson sighed, looking at the boy on his knees at his feet (A/N: WHERE IS MY MIND TODAY? Lol) with a small smile. Rory Flannigan and Blaine had become fast friends fresh out of high school when he had started attending NYU, the same college as Blaine, and dating the boy's sister, Katy.

"You're asking me not only for my blessing to propose to my sister, but you want me to propose to Kurt at the same time?" Blaine asked, absolutely dumbfounded. Never in his life had he heard anything so _cheesy._

"Yes, I am. I know it sounds cheesy, but it'd mean a lot to your sister and to Kurt. Come on Blaine, I know you've been carrying that box around _forever_ trying to figure out the right time to propose," Rory said, receiving a blush from Blaine, who fingered the box in his pocket nervously. It held the most beautiful ring Blaine had ever seen, a slim silver band with one ruby, one orange stone Blaine forgot the name of, one yellow topaz, one emerald, one peridot, one blue topaz, one sapphire, and one amethyst, side by side. The colors formed a rainbow, representing gay pride, and Blaine had loved it at first sight.

"Yes, I have, but I'm pretty sure that proposing at the same time as you is kind of stupid," Blaine said.

"Oh, come on Blaine. Kurt won't care how you propose, as long as it's _you _down on one knee," Rory commented, standing up and placing one hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You know that."

No matter how much Blaine wanted to argue about the cheesiness, he nodded. He knew that Kurt actually _loved _when Blaine was a cheesy romantic, and he also knew that no matter how he proposed, Kurt would never care as long as Blaine was the one proposing. He sighed once more, eyeing Rory before smiling.

"Alright. But you better treat my sister right, Irish."

The nickname had started out hurtful coming from Santana's lips, but Blaine had adopted it affectionately. He considered Rory want of his best friends.

"I have been for the past few years, Blainers, don't you worry," Rory said, pulling his friend and soon-to-be brother-in-law in a hug.

"I've always wanted a brother," Blaine chuckled, pulling away with a smile. He left the small New York café they had situated themselves in, texting Rory plans for that night as soon as he got home.

"Babe, I'm home!" Blaine called out after texting Rory once he had reached his apartment. Kurt emerged from the kitchen, smiling.

"Hi, honey!" he said, approaching Blaine and pressing a kiss to his lips. "How was work?"

"It was great!" Blaine loved his job substituting for music classes for schools in New York. He was working towards his teaching degree and a full-time job. Kurt fully supported him, knowing how great his love was with kids. "We got a great new singer today, and guess what her name is?"

"Oh God, it's not Rachel is it?" Kurt grimaced, and Blaine chuckled.

"Bingo. She's very humble and shy though, but a wonderful singer," Blaine said, trying not to ramble about how much he loved the choir he had been routinely subbing for, considering their teacher was basically a walking virus.

"That's great, dear," Kurt said happily.

"How was work for you?" Blaine asked, sitting his boyfriend onto the couch and pulling him into his lap, smiling at the tiny giggle he emitted as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and rested his cheek on Blaine's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat while he talked.

"It was wonderful Blaine, you should've seen it! The fashion show was _amazing. _It was so exhilarating, seeing the models wearing my clothes and hearing what the people around me had to say. I swear I didn't hear anything bad. And so many people came up to shake my hand and…God, it was wonderful," Kurt spieled, smiling as Blaine smiled widely.

"Kurt, that's wonderful! I love you baby, I'm so proud of you." He pulled his boyfriend closer, pressing kisses to his neck. "I was thinking *kiss* we could *kiss* go out tonight."

"Where?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Dinner *kiss* with Rory *kiss* and Katy."

"Oh my gosh, Katy! I haven't seen her in forever!" Kurt said excitedly, leaping off Blaine's lap. "I have to pick out the _perfect _outfit!" With that, he ran into their bedroom, and Blaine groaned.

"Tease!" Blaine shouted into the doorway, receiving a giggle as Kurt opened the door and pulled him in, closing it behind him.

~oOo~

"KATY!" Kurt shouted excitedly once he saw the girl.

"Kurtie!" Katy pulled Kurt into her arms, smiling like a madwoman. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hasn't seen me in six days and she treats me like Frankie FirstYear," Blaine joked, quoting Harry Potter and changing "months" to "days".

"Blaine, stop being a dork and let me hug my Kurtie!" Katy scolded, holding Kurt tighter, who giggled.

"Hey! My Kurtie!" Blaine said childishly, pulling Kurt to his side protectively. Kurt just giggled harder, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek before politely asking him to let go. He hugged Rory next before returning to Katy's side. Her blonde hair was tousled perfectly, looking like she had just gotten off a beach. Her skin was a perfect tan shade without looking fake, and her green eyes sparkled happily, accented by the purple cotton dress she was wearing.

"How've you been, Kurt?" she asked, taking his arm and taking him into the restaurant Blaine and Rory had picked out, a pub near Central Park. Blaine watched as his boyfriend chatted with Katy, deciding to talk to Rory.

"You ready?" he asked. Rory nodded.

"I've been ready for a long time, I was just waiting for you to catch up," the Irish boy joked. Blaine elbowed him before smiling, both of them pulling out their significant other's chairs so they could sit, Kurt and Katy blushing immensely. Blaine loved that he could still have that effect on Kurt after five years of being together. Now, Blaine was almost out of college, Kurt _was _out, and they were financially stable. Blaine suddenly felt like slapping himself. He had been ready to propose all along. _Every_ moment with Kurt was the right moment.

But of course, all he could do was nervously fiddle with his silverware and napkin nervously, waiting for dinner to end so he could _finally_ get down on one knee.

Across the table from him, Rory wasn't doing any better.

Worst-case scenarios were flying through his brain as he nervously slipped his soda. Katy was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, inside and out. On the outside, she was a freaking _angel. _Her blonde hair shimmered, her green eyes sparkled in joy, and her skin was soft and Rory felt on top of the world just holding her hand. On the inside, Katy was the most kind, compassionate girl he'd ever met. She never gave up the chance to help someone who needed her. She always had a smile on her face. That smile was what made Rory fall in love with her in the end. Even when life got tough, that smile was still there. And now, looking over at her, he saw his future wife. She looked beautiful even when she wasn't trying. She could be wearing a loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants and still be his Cinderella. But really, it was her personality he loved the most. And, if he couldn't spend the rest of his life with _her, _well, it would kill him.

Rory smiled knowingly at Blaine, knowing he was thinking the exact same thing. They ordered quickly, Rory taking Katy's hand when the waitress tried to flirt with him. Kaitlyn grinned at him, and his heart swelled. He loved her so much it hurt.

They ate fairly quickly, skipping dessert ("Blaine, you know cheesecake goes straight to my hips!" "Rory, honey, this isn't a teen chick movie, I'm not sharing a milkshake with you.") Blaine and Rory were whispering intensely while Katy and Kurt, who were behind them, watched them curiously. Finally, they were in Central Park to take a walk, as planned. When they reached a large lake, glistening in the moonlight, Kurt and Blaine turned around at the same time, falling onto one knee. Since synchronization seemed popular at the moment, Kurt and Katy gasped at the same time.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said. "I love you more than life itself."

"Kaitlyn Anderson, you are the most important thing to me," Rory said.

"I will do anything for you Kurt, that's how much I love you."

"I will l find myself falling for you even more every day Katy, that's how much I love you," Rory said, flipping open his ring box to reveal a slim gold band with one large diamond surrounded by two peridots on either side, the same color of Katy's eyes. Blaine flipped his own open, receiving a giggle from Kurt when he realized what the rainbow of gems meant.

"Kurt, you _are _my life. You're not _just _the love of my life, you literally are my everything."

"Katy, if I ever lost you, I wouldn't know what to do. My life would have no meaning anymore."

Both Katy and Kurt were in tears by this moment, hands clutching hearts or the hands of their loves.

Rory and Blaine said the next words at the exact same time.

"Kaitlyn Rose Anderson, will you marry me?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

The next words from Kurt and Katy's mouths were not in synchronization, but still had the same amount of impact.

"YES! OF COURSE RORY!" Katy screamed, launching herself into Rory's arms.

"Oh my GaGa YES! Blaine a million times yes!" Kurt shouted, also hugging Blaine into oblivion.

Together, Rory and Blaine slipped the ring's onto their _fiancés' _fingers. Then-

"Synchronized proposals, Blaine, really?" Kurt giggled. Katy nodded.

"You two are so cheesy," Katy commented. Blaine and Rory just grinned like they won the lottery.

Because in their worlds, they _did._

**AWW! I loves me some Rory. And llamas. And Chris Colfer :)**

** Oh, and Katy? Everything about you in this? Absolutely, 100% true :) Love you!**

** COMING UP: The cutest proposal ever, a bit unexpected, but I fully expect cavities and piles of squealing goo by the time it's done being read. **


	12. Titanic

** OK, this chapter is for Canadian-23, who prompted me, as he/she put it, "really cheesy" but adorable prompt!**

** I will not write the prompt here, for I do not want to give anything away, but I just gotta say I love this idea! It's, like, aaaaah! Adorable!**

** So, this is for you, Canadian-23. Enjoy! :)**

Titanic

Blaine Anderson was known for many things. He was known for his beautiful hazel eyes that could melt butter, not to mention poor Kurt Hummel's heart, his gorgeous curls that he kept locked in place with gel (which Kurt had managed to have him give up, thank God), his singing voice that could make anyone swoon, and his dapper personality that made him the boy every father wanted their daughter to date (which sucked for them considering he played for the other team).

However, Blaine Anderson wasn't known for being romantic.

But here he and Kurt were, tangled on their couch in their New York apartment, having a night to themselves surrounded by candles and rose petals with _Titanic _playing on the TV. Blaine had his arms wound around Kurt's waist, holding one of Kurt's hand while the other rested comfortably on the boy's hip. Kurt had his head rested on Blaine's shoulder, staring intently at the screen with a tiny smile while Blaine was staring at Kurt.

Kurt was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen. Beautiful isn't a word that describes most boys, but it's the only one that could come close to describing Kurt, and even then it didn't do the boy justice. His fair, porcelain skin seemed so fragile, like if Blaine held on too hard, it would break (of course, it didn't break, but Kurt was having a really tough time covering up those bruises ranging from behind his left ear to his hip bones).

His eyes were a myriad of colors, from gray, to green, to blue, changing with his emotions. The thing Blaine loved the most about Kurt was his eyes, how they held so many different emotions and deep feelings, and Blaine loved them best when they were filled with happy tears because Blaine had said something overly sweet.

The other thing Blaine loved the most was when Kurt blushed. The red tinged on those pale cheeks was so beautiful that Blaine just had to kiss both cheeks when Kurt did blush. It was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen. He found himself openly staring at Kurt, running his fingers aimlessly over Kurt's hip bone. He could stare at the boy he found himself irrevocably in love with for days, months, years on end, discovering new things he loved about Kurt at any moment.

He was shocked from his tiny reverie when his fingers unknowingly ghosted towards the pocket not covered by Kurt's back. He ran his fingers over soft black velvet, gasping.

He remembered the day he bought his engagement ring for Kurt, a thin band, not to wide but not too skinny, with five diamonds encrusted in it. Inside, "I love you until the circle stops" was engraved in loopy letters. He knew Kurt would love it, he was sure of it, but that didn't make him any less nervous about getting down on one knee.

Besides their first time seven years ago, when they were only teenagers, this was the moment Blaine would completely give himself to Kurt. By sliding the ring on his love's finger, it would seal both their fates. That ring, and the matching one Blaine had gotten for himself, symbolized their unending love, symbolized that they would forever hold each other, to never let go.

It was maddening, trying to find the right moment to propose, to find the right moment to completely give himself to the man he was in love with. He wanted Kurt, he wanted Kurt for the rest of his life, until they were old and gray and withered, taking their final breaths while still lying in each other's arms. Blaine would never feel more vulnerable than he would on the ground, asking Kurt to spend the rest of his life with him.

And when he finally looked back at Kurt, he saw he was crying, clutching to Blaine's other hand like a lifeline. He was staring at the screen, Rose desperately holding onto Jack in the water. Blaine knew this scene made Kurt extremely sad, and he held onto Blaine like how Rose was clutching onto Jack, like he would disappear at any moment.

And Blaine knew it was time.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly. Kurt turned towards his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be more, wiping a few tears from his face.

Blaine got off the couch and pulled the box from his pocket, getting onto one knee and hoping the gasp emitted from Kurt's mouth was good.

"I'll never let go." And with that, he popped open the box. "Kurt, I love you. I love you _so much, _even I can't even understand it sometimes. I've never wanted anything more in my _life_ to be able to wake up next to you in the morning and think 'my husband'. I've never wanted anything more than to introduce you to people as 'my husband, Kurt.' I've never wanted anything more than to always have security that you will always be in my arms for the rest of my life. If I couldn't have you until the day I died…I don't know what I would do Kurt. This is me, here, showing you how much I love you by risking it all, opening myself up to you completely, feeling the most vulnerable I've ever felt but yet feeling safe because you're here and you're the one I'm saying this too. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…will you marry me?"

Blaine had never said anything more romantic in his life. It was like the romance that had always failed him in his early years had built up until it exploded in a burst of love hearts like in cartoons.

"Blaine…oh my _God _Blaine, YES! YES YES YES!" Kurt shouted, propelling himself from the couch and into Blaine's arms, who was now crying. OK, it was official, 'yes' was officially Blaine's new favorite word, and he told his boyfrie-_fiancé_ so. Kurt giggled.

"Mine too," Kurt admitted. "So, do I put this on myself?" Blaine chuckled, pulling the ring out of the box and putting it on Kurt's finger, and letting Kurt do the same with his identical one. They linked left hands, smiling blissfully at each other before their lips met in a fiery passion.

"I love you," Blaine breathed. Kurt pulled away with a small grin, a blush spreading across his face.

"I love you too. And Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine asked. Kurt gripped his hand tighter and smiled.

"I'll never let go, either."

**I'm pretty sure I just died. Thanks Canadian-23. Hope you liked it!  
>OK, it's official. I will make it my mission to DESTROY THE X-FACTOR. They took away our weekly Glee AND a new Klaine duet! Plus, I heard rumors of some Klaine PDA. Not just DA, but <strong>_**P**_**DA! And we get Santana's coming out story line. Damn you, X-Factor, Damn you! Your thoughts?**

**COMING UP: A proposal possibly cuter than this (yes, that's possible).**


	13. Puzzle

** I was listening to "Teenage Dream" (Warblers version of course ;) ) when this popped into my head. As I say for many of my crazy ideas, I had to do it. **

** On with the story!**

Puzzle

You could say Blaine Anderson was having a sucky day. All he wanted to do was go home to his apartment in New York City and see his boyfriend after his terrible day at work. If he tried to explain to you just how bad his day sucked, he would probably just start spouting off an unintelligible string of swear words.

When he got to his door and went inside, he frowned when he didn't see his boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" he called out. No answer. "Kurt?" Silence. He trailed his eyes over his small living room, his gaze stopping on a small box on his couch. He walked over, seeing a puzzle box with a picture of a polar bear on it. There was a sticky note on the front.

_Put it together and don't stop until it's finished –Kurt_

Blaine scoffed at his boyfriend's adorable childishness before sighing, picking up the box and placing it on the floor, sitting down next to it. He knew that Blaine was watching him from somewhere, and probably wouldn't show himself until Blaine did the puzzle. When he opened the box, the pieces were different. Blaine knew it definitely wouldn't be a polar bear, so he looked at it curiously before picking up all the end pieces and putting them together.

When he was finished, he looked at the outline of the mystery puzzle, the inside pieces laying in the box. Each outside piece was navy blue, and the inside pieces were navy blue with lines of red.

_Dalton colors? Really Kurt?_

Blaine stifled a giggle as he began to piece the puzzle together, bit by bit. When the first word was formed, he cocked one eyebrow at the word _Will _at the top of the puzzle. If this was some strange puzzle about Will Schuester…

When the next word came to focus, it was_ You_. OK, definitely not about Will Schuester. He began to think what this could possibly mean, fingering another piece of the puzzle before continuing.

The next word made his breath catch in his throat. _Marry. _

Blaine almost felt like laughing if he wasn't so shocked. It was just like Kurt to propose through a _puzzle. _Then Blaine felt it all sink in: Kurt wanted to _marry _him.

Of course, Blaine wanted to marry Kurt. He just wasn't sure Kurt wanted to marry him. Blaine knew Kurt loved him, he just wasn't sure if Kurt was ready for marriage yet. Blaine was only one year out of college, Kurt two, both with good paying jobs. Kurt worked a great position at a fashion company, and Blaine had three albums out while also scouting for Julliard. They were perfectly stable financially, and now, Blaine found it silly that he hadn't proposed yet. Of course, Kurt beat him to the punch, though.

He finished the puzzle quickly, the word _Me _not surprising to him anymore.

"Kurt?" he asked. Finally, a sheepish looking Kurt emerged, holding a black velvet ring box. "Do you mean this?"

Kurt grinned, falling onto one knee in front of Blaine. Seeing Kurt like that made it seem so much more real to him.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Blaine Anderson. I love you and I'll never stop because I know in my heart I'm meant to be with you and you're meant to be with me. I love you more than life itself, Blaine, please do me this honor and marry me."

"The honor is all mine, Kurt, YES! YES YES YES A _BILLION _TIMES YES!" Blaine shouted, launching himself into Kurt's arms and attaching their lips like their lives depended on it. Kurt kissed back happily, then pulled back, opening the box and showing Blaine the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen. One band seemed to split into two, the four silver pieces leading to a large circular diamond. Where the ring split is where tiny diamonds were encrusted leading up to the diamond in the middle. Tears formed in Blaine's eyes as Kurt slid the ring on his finger. Blaine admired it for a moment before doing the same with a similar ring next to it. Now, with rings on each other's fingers, Blaine cried and held Kurt close. "I love you," he choked out. "So much."

"I love you too," Kurt said. He pulled back, smirking. "You didn't finish the puzzle."

"What?" Blaine turned back and noticed a circular hole in the first "r" in _Marry. _"But there's no pieces left." Kurt's smirk softened into a sweet smile, and he pressed his thumb into the circle. His nail was painted red, completing the "r." "Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because," Kurt said tearfully, "You always call me your missing puzzle piece, ever since the day we met." Blaine giggled at the remembrance of "Teenage Dream". Blaine smiled, tears streaming down his face as he kissed Kurt, reveling in the fact that he could kiss Kurt whenever he wanted for the rest of his life.

**I regret nothing.**

** Oh, and if you want to know what the ring looks like, here's a link**

** .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/photo/19/142719/album/3104581_&imgrefurl=.sk/fotoblog/luciaataylor/album/lt-1-5-2010/&usg=_A_PHkexwCZLmBsf9-SMgdVRf5C0=&h=138&w=165&sz=5&hl=en&start=97&zoom=1&tbnid=Vbchm9ZSMyaQWM:&tbnh=110&tbnw=132&ei=CEXRTt_LHcHt0gG5xfQj&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dsimple%2Bengagement%2Bring%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26gbv%3D2%26imgrefurl%/2010/11/engagement-rings-stunning-or-simple/engagement-wedding-rings5/%26imgurl%%26w%3D531%26h%3D445%26sig%3D117379751452606792285%26ndsp%3D25%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D566%26tbs%3Dsimg:CAQSEgkz0nwxZT-V2SHdvHH9JbhIzw%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=327&sig=117379751452606792285&page=10&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:108&tx=82&ty=37**

** Long link, I know, just click! Oh, and at the beginning, type in this: http:/google because it got cut off for some reason. Sorry! If the link doesn't work or it gets cut off, I apologize, it just doesn't seem to be working with me and you'll just have to use your imagination (boring, right? ;) )**

** COMING UP: Someone prompt me! Anyone! :)**


	14. Facebook

** I swear, Diddle10's prompts keep getting weirder ;) I mean, really, a FACEBOOK PROPOSAL? REALLY? **

** Lol, still love you girl :) Here's the story, just for you.**

** Kurt Hummel: **Wish you were here, **Blaine Anderson. **:( I miss you so much.

**Blaine Anderson: **I know, baby, I know. Screw this, I'm coming home.

**Kurt Hummel: **Honey, you know you can't. This meeting is really important for your firm, and you know I'm so proud of you. I always knew you'd make an amazing gay rights lawyer.

**Artie Abrams: **Damn straight

**Kurt Hummel: **Artie, where did you come from?

**Artie Abrams: **Your mother.

**Kurt Hummel: **:(

**Artie Abrams: **Oh, right…er, sorry Kurt. Now I feel bad :(

**Kurt Hummel: **It's alright, Artie, you forgot. But seriously, where did you come from?

**Artie Abrams: **Innocently Facebook stalking.

**Rory Flannigan: **You can do that innocently?

**Katy Anderson: **Yes, honey, you can.

**Blaine Anderson: **Katy, I'm your older brother, therefore I don't like watching you flirt with your boyfriend over Facebook.

**Katy Anderson: **If I have to stop then so do you.

**Blaine Anderson: **Point taken

**Kurt Hummel: ***blushes*

**Blaine Anderson: **God, I wish I was home right now. I can't believe they made me fly to San Francisco! I feel so far away from you Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **You feel far away from me if we're sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

**Blaine Anderson: **Exactly, sweetheart. I still find it amazing it's been seven years since high school and you're still my teenage dream.

**Kurt Hummel: **So do I. I wish you were here.

**Blaine Anderson: **I know, honey…you know, there is a way that you can feel closer to me.

**Kurt Hummel: **Do I want to know where this is going? ;)

**Finn Hudson: **TMB!

**Santana Lopez: **It's TMI Finnessa.

**Finn Hudson: **Well, I don't know what that means, so I made this one up. It means "That's My Brother"

**Blaine Anderson: ***rolls eyes* Is everyone stalking our conversation now? And really Finn? Back to you Kurt: God no, if we were going to do _that, _we'd at _least _be on private chat ;) No, I want you to do something for me.

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky!

**Blaine Anderson: **Didn't I just get done saying that we're not going to do that? God. Anyway, Kurt, I want you to look in the sock drawer.

**Santana Lopez: **If you don't want us to think nothing is gonna go down, Hobbit McSchuesterHair, you should word your messages better.

**Blaine Anderson: **Point taken. Did you look Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel: **…Yes. Blaine, is…is this what I think it is?

**Blaine Anderson: **While that totally sounded like something about a Jane Austen movie, yes, it is.

**Kurt Hummel: **You're…may I ask why you're _proposing _over Facebook?

**Mercedes Jones: **O.O WHAT?

**Santana Lopez: **O.O

**Noah Puckerman: **O.O

**Finn Hudson: **O.O

**Rachel Berry: **O.O

** Katy Anderson: **Aww!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Why do I have a feeling this isn't gonna end well…

**Katy Anderson: **What are you talking about? He just proposed! Blaine proposed! =D

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Over Facebook, Katy. Facebook

**Katy Anderson: **O.O Uh-oh…Rory, never propose over Facebook.

**Rory Flannigan: **Promise, baby :)

**Blaine Anderson: **While it may seem sleazy and bad, I assure you, I have my reasons.

**Kurt Hummel: **Then please explain before I go crazy over here Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt…words can be taken back. Their effect can't, but people can say they didn't mean something and take it back. When it's on the internet for the whole world to see, when it can NEVER be erased, it makes everything seem so much more permanent. I want EVERYONE to know that I'm proposing Kurt, the entire world. I want them all to see that we're in love.

**Kurt Hummel: **…

**Blaine Anderson: **There's another reason too. Being over here, so far away from you, not being able to hold you and touch you and kiss you and cuddle with you and whisper sweet nothings into your ear and marvel at how beautiful you look when you blush, I realized I can't wait any longer. I've been trying to find the right moment, and I just can't wait anymore. There is no way I could've lasted until I got home tomorrow Kurt, no way. I love you, _so much, _and whether it's over Facebook, or on one knee, or whatever, I'm proposing to you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, _right here, right now._

**Kurt Hummel: **…Yes.

**Blaine Anderson: **…Wait, yes?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yes!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>YES?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>YES! Yes, yes, yes, YES, Blaine! What, did you think I was going to say no?

**Blaine Anderson: **I wasn't sure if you'd be mad that I wasn't on one knee with flowers or music or candlelight and…I wanted it to be perfect.

**Kurt Hummel: **Sweetie, it _was _perfect. Wanna know why?

**Blaine Anderson: **Desperately.

**Kurt Hummel: **Because it was _you _proposing.

**Blaine Anderson: **…Sweet God in heaven, Kurt, I love you.

**Kurt Hummel: **:) I love you too.

~oOo~

**Kurt Hummel **_and _**Blaine Anderson **_are engaged to be married._

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Burt Hummel, **_and _**24 others**_ like this_

**Mercedes Jones: **Congrats, white boys!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so happy for the both of you.

**Burt Hummel: **Same here boys. Blaine, you've been treating my kid right for eight years. I know you'll keep making him feel loved for the rest of his life.

**Blaine Anderson: **Damn right I will :)…thanks, Burt.

**Burt Hummel: **No problem, kid.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine! Guess what?

**Blaine Anderson: **What is it, beautiful?

**Kurt Hummel: **WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes, I'm aware :)

**Kurt Hummel: **I know, I just can't get tired of saying it.

**Blaine Anderson: **And I can't get tired of hearing it, baby :)

**Kurt Hummel: **You know what?

**Blaine Anderson: **What?

**Kurt Hummel: **You're right, screw the meeting. You're coming home, right now, to be with me because I'm wearing my ring on my finger and there's a matching one that needs to go on yours. Right. NOW.

**Blaine Anderson: **Already at the airport :) I'll see you soon, babe. I love you, with all of my heart, my soul, and my mind.

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you too, Blaine Anderson (soon to be Hummel-Anderson) more than you'll ever know :)

**I regret nothing.**

** Love you, Katybug! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	15. Kindergarten

**Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted lately. My computer is at BestBuy, so I'm using my Dad's. Enjoy! This was an idea that popped into my head a little while ago.**

Kindergarten

"Stop! Stop hitting me!"

Kurt's shrill, tiny voice rang out to no avail as the older boys continued to hit him, pushing him to the ground. There was a bruise blooming on his little cherubic face, tears on his cheeks, and his knees were scraped and bloody. All the teachers were on the opposite end of the large playground, and no one seemed to care that the three older boys were hitting him.

"Gonna run to your mommy, you little baby?" one boy, Puck, commented, pushing him. Kurt continued to wail, but no one on the playground seemed to notice.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt shouted, trying desperately to shove the other two boys away. They were in first grade, Kurt remembered. Puck, Finn, and Karofsky.

Kurt knew he liked boys, and figured that was why the boys were hitting him. He knew that people thought liking boys was wrong, but he couldn't understand why. His mommy was a Science teacher in the middle school in their district, and on Take Your Child To Work Day, Kurt sat and watched her teach the teenagers. He was scared of them at first, because they were all so big, but they fell in love with his beautiful eyes and cherubic features, and he even saw a familiar face; his babysitter, Kara. He felt safe when his mommy held his hand and said that the kids were very nice. So, he sat, listening to his mom teach the kids about something called genetics. He remembered that people had these things called chromosomes. He couldn't say it out loud with his slight lisp, but he knew the word. He knew that girls had two X chromosomes and boys had an X and a Y.

So, Kurt wondered, what was the difference between two people with a Y chromosome liking each other? It was just a chromosome.

But the other boys didn't like that, and they hit him. They hit him because rumors went around that Kurt had a crush on the taller boy, Finn.

Kurt had always thought Finn was cute, but it was kinda hard to like someone who pushed you around all the time.

"No, I don't think we will," Karofsky said, pushing Kurt again right after he had gotten up. He was raising his tiny little fist when-

"LEAVE HIM AlONE!"

Kurt heard a boy's voice shout those words, and then a blur of dark curls and arms was ramming Karofsky in the stomach with his head. The boy grunted and fell to the ground, crying. Finn and Puck ran, not wanting the same. The boy who saved Kurt ran over and pulled Kurt to his feet, running with him hand in hand to a small area a wooden fence, near the basketball courts.

"Are you OK?" the boy asked. Kurt nodded, wiping his tears away and sticking his hand out like his mommy taught him to. He was always supposed to be polite around new people.

"I'm Kurt. What's your name?" Kurt asked. The boy shook his hand with a smile, and Kurt's heart fluttered a bit. He thought this boy was very pretty.

"Blaine. I'm in Mrs. Jones' class."

_Blaine. _Kurt liked that name, so he said so.

"I like the name Blaine. It's pretty."

"No one's ever said my name is pretty before," Blaine said, dropping their intertwined hands and not bothering to let Kurt's hand go. He liked how it felt in his hand.

"Has anyone ever called _you_ pretty before?" Kurt asked, his eyes shining happily. Blaine shook his head. "Well they should." Even at such a young age, Kurt Hummel was a flirt, especially with a boy as pretty as little Blaine. Kurt especially liked his eyes; he thought they looked like gold.

Blaine felt a blush rise to his cheeks, and he ducked his eyes to look at the ground, smiling softly. It faded though, looking up at Kurt with a frown.

"Why were those boys hitting you?" he asked. Kurt's smile fell.

"I don't want to tell you," he said. Blaine took his hand again to gain his attention.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"You might hit me too." Blaine was horrified. How could he think Blaine would _hit _him?

"I'd never hit you Kurtie!" Blaine said, squeezing his hand. Kurt smiled, seeming to like his nickname.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"OK…they hit me because I like boys instead of girls." Blaine gasped, and Kurt immediately started crying again. "You don't want to play with me anymore, do you?"

"What? No!" Blaine assured him, wiping away Kurt's tears. "I just…I thought I was the only one."

"You…you like boys too?" Kurt asked. With a smile, Blaine nodded, and a similar smile graced Kurt's features.

"You know, Kurtie?" Blaine mused. "You're really pretty too."

"I like you Blaine."

Blaine smiled. He liked Kurt too. He liked how his hands were soft and his eyes were different colors at the same time, and he especially liked his smile, especially when he caused it.

"I like you too, Kurtie…I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"We should get married!" Kurt looked confused, pulling Blaine to sit closer to him.

"Like my mommy and daddy?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"My mommy and daddy love each other, and I think I love you, so why not?" Blaine asked excitedly. A smile broke out on his face, and he pulled Blaine in for a hug.

"OK! But we have to do everything right!" Kurt said, standing and pulling Blaine up. "First, you need to find a ring!"

"Uh, OK," Blaine said, thinking for a moment. Then, he remembered something and grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring he got in his Happy Meal.

"Do you like Star Wars?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah! I watched it with my daddy! OK, now that you have the ring, you have to get down on one knee and ask me to marry you." Blaine grinned, going down on one knee like Kurt said.

"OK! Kurtie, will you marry me?" Blaine asked, holding the ring up.

"OK! Yay! Alright, now you have to put the ring on my finger."

Slowly, Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger, and Kurt admired it before pulling out a gummy Lifesaver.

"I don't have a real ring, but you can have this!" Kurt said. Blaine nodded, and Kurt slid the gummy on Blaine finger.

"OK, now we have to say 'I do!'" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands in his. At the same time, they said "I do" with identical toothy grins.

"Now what, Kurtie?" Blaine asked. Kurt's smile grew a bit smaller, shier.

"Now…you have to kiss me."

Blaine liked the idea of kissing Kurt. He really did. So, he lifted Kurt's chin and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt thought Blaine tasted like cherry, like a lollipop. Blaine thought Kurt just tasted like Kurt. He liked the taste of Kurt, but pulled away. Both boys were speechless.

"Wow…" Kurt said after a minute. "I like kissing you Blaine. Is it OK if I say I love you?" Blaine nodded. "OK, I love you Blaine!"

"I love you too, Kurtie."

_12 Years Later…_

"Oh. My. God. Blaine, get in here!"

Blaine was visiting Kurt for the weekend, lounging on his boyfriend's bed while Kurt scrounged through his closet for the new pair of skinny jeans he'd bought the week prior. He pulled himself off the mattress and wandered inside Kurt's walk-in closet. Kurt was facing away from him, staring at something in his hands, so Blaine walked over, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, letting their bodies sway a bit. Kurt giggled, holding up the object in his hand.

A small Star Wars ring.

Blaine's eyes widened, staring at the little thing in shock.

"You…you still have that?" Blaine asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Mine wasn't edible, so it wasn't in my stomach a few days after I received it unlike _some people_," Kurt joked. Blaine chuckled, still shocked.

"That was the day we became 'husbands'," Blaine said. "And as we grew older and could really compensate love, we stayed together. I remember when we were thirteen and you asked me to really be your boyfriend and if I actually liked you, since we couldn't really comprehend romantic feelings as kindergartners." Kurt hummed in agreement, rolling the ring in his fingers.

"It seems so long ago," Kurt said. "How you saved me from getting hurt. And then we got 'married'." Blaine chuckled as Kurt made quotes with his fingers. Blaine turned Kurt around, locking his hands together across Kurt's back as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. They swayed just a bit, eyes locked together lovingly.

"Think we can make it real someday?" Blaine asked in a husky voice that _should _make Kurt shiver, but it only makes him grin, nod, and lean in to steal a kiss.

They stood there for the longest time, sweetly kissing until Kurt pulled back with a giggle.

"You still taste like cherries."

"Well you still taste like Kurt," Blaine retorted sweetly. They kissed again before embracing tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

**I personally did this in Kindergarten. I totally just had to write it. Hope you liked it!**

**Coming Up: A chapter based on a certain line in "Extraordinary Merry Christmas". If you can guess it right, I'll mention you in the author's note and write a one shot for you if you prompt it!**

**Review? =D**


	16. Socks

** IMPORTANT: PLEASE DO NOT SKIP OVER THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hi guys! I regret to inform you that NONE of you guessed the right line from "Extraordinary Merry Christmas". Sorry :( The correct answer was "I agree with Artie on the socks."**

** Though, I'm glad I know the cut line from the ring scene! "I'll be yours as long as you want me. Forever."**

** If you know any other lines from that scene, bremela, or the entire scene itself, would you send it as a review PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? If you do, I'll write you the oneshot I was going to write for the winner! Thanks!**

** On with the story, the idea given to me by my bestie, Sarah!**

Socks

It was chilly the morning Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel woke up to celebrate Christmas. Kurt didn't believe in God, but still celebrated Christmas because of the memories of his mother it brought back of baking cookies and decorating the Christmas tree; plus, it was just an added bonus to see his beautiful boyfriend act all puppy-like over the presents under the tree.

So, on Christmas morning, Kurt couldn't decide between waking Blaine up and being able to witness the puppy-ness of his love, or to bask in the moment of said love's head rested on his naked chest, his breaths coming out in puffs over his chilly skin. He decided on the latter, wrapping his arms tighter around the sleeping twenty-five year old, burying his nose in Blaine's curls and sighing happily.

These were the moments he treasured, unadulterated, uninterrupted moments of bliss that he could share with the man he loved, the man he fought to have. One of the fights he'd managed to win.

Kurt pressed soft, continuous kisses to Blaine's forehead, feeling Blaine unconsciously wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer in his sleep. He sighed happily, smiling blissfully in his boyfriend's hair.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Kurt started a bit before relaxing, realizing Blaine was awake. He scooted down a bit so he could lay face-to-face with the man he found himself lucky to be in love with.

"Good morning, love," Kurt replied, pressing repeated, delicate kisses to Blaine's lips. Both were smiling into the kisses, surrounded in a haze of peace and pure love.

"I love waking up next to you," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt in for a longer kiss. They lay there for at least ten minutes, sharing smiles and sweet kisses. This was Christmas for Kurt. As long as he had Blaine, Christmas would be _perfect_.

"I love doing _anything_ with you," Kurt replied. Blaine just smiled, pulling Kurt closer until their foreheads were pressed together, eyes staring intently at one another. "As much as I love lying here with you, we have presents to open." Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, presents!" Ah, there was the puppy Kurt knew and most certainly loved. "Come on, Kurtie, let's go!" Kurt giggled, letting himself be dragged out of bed, still shirtless, to the living room. He and Blaine were both clad in only pajama bottoms, so Blaine lit the fire in the fireplace of their small NYC apartment. They sat in front of their tree, eyes sparkling from the lights on the branches. For a minute, they just stared at each other before Kurt giggled shyly, cursing himself for sounding like a little girl. But, it seemed to work for Blaine, as his grin grew wider. Finally, they began to open presents.

Due to a blizzard in Ohio, Carole and Burt couldn't make it, so they shipped their presents early. For Kurt, a new Marc Jacobs scarf, and a brand new acoustic guitar for Blaine. Both gushed over their gifts, Kurt putting on his scarf (looking a little silly not wearing a shirt) and Blaine playing "Teenage Dream" on his guitar and making Kurt giggle once more.

The next presents were from Finn and Rachel, and they were just as squeal-worthy. It was Rachel's idea to get a framed poster of Wicked signed by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth, and he was completely ecstatic. It was Finn's idea, however, to get Blaine season tickets to the Giants games, which he would of course make Kurt go with him to. Kurt felt like killing Finn and hugging him at the same time.

He wanted to kill him because now he would have to go to football games.

He wanted to hug him because Blaine was so happy and he was glad Finn's gift made Blaine smile like that.

Finn and Rachel had caught an early flight to Ohio before the blizzard hit, so they had sent their presents along with Burt's and Carole's.

The absence of presents from Mr. and Mrs. Anderson made Blaine frown and his eyes shut for a moment, but Kurt pressed his hand to Blaine's cheek sweetly, which made Blaine smile again.

"It's alright, Blaine," Kurt said. "Why don't you open my gift for you?" Blaine's smile grew wider as Kurt handed him a perfectly wrapped box. Wasting no time, Blaine ripped the wrapping paper from his present eagerly. What he saw inside made him gasp.

There was a silver scrapbook, with _K&B _engraved in the front along with a picture of the two boys with their foreheads pressed together, smiles gracing their younger faces.

"Open it," Kurt said, scooting next to Blaine and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind, letting Blaine settle between his legs and laying his chin on Blaine's shoulder. With tears in his eyes, Blaine opened the cover and began to look at the pictures.

There were pictures from each boy's childhood, Blaine giggling at Kurt as a toddler and Kurt guffawing at a picture of a tike Blaine with chocolate ice cream all over his face in one picture, and a bowl of spaghetti on his head in another.

"You were a messy child," Kurt giggled. Though he'd seen the pictures, he couldn't help but laugh. After all, he was the one that made it. Blaine continued to flip through the pictures. One was of them together at Dalton, curled up on a couch in front of the fireplace, asleep together with their hands loosely intertwined. Blaine's heart grew three sizes that day, and not some from stupid Whos. It was a specific Who named Kurt Hummel.

Blaine was really glad Kurt didn't look like he was from Whoville. Those things creeped him out.

The next few pictures were from them at McKinley. Rachel had secretly snapped a picture of Blaine's first day, when Kurt had leapt into his arms with a squeal. Blaine reminisced on the moment, a silly smile growing on his face as the tears slipped from his eyes.

On the next page was the picture when Kurt was leaving for New York. Their arms were encircled around each other so tightly Burt had made an offhand comment about broken ribs. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt until four months after that, and a similar picture was taken at that moment. Next to that picture was after Blaine graduated and got into NYU, and moved into Kurt's apartment. Kurt had one arm around Blaine's waist from next to him, and Blaine was pressing a kiss to his cheek, his bags on the couch in the background.

The next pages consisted of picture' from Blaine performing, Kurt's first night onstage in _The Phantom of the Opera_ as Raoul, and pictures from various holidays. Blaine's favorite, however, was that picture of them at Dalton, on that couch.

"Oh, Kurt," he said emotionally, wiping tears away. "I love it, I love _you_, thank you so much."

"You really like it? I thought it was a bit cliché-"

"Stop it!" Blaine encouraged, turning around to take Kurt's hands in his own and looking deep into his eyes. "I love it, it's beautiful. I'll treasure it forever." Kurt smiled blissfully, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips, both smiling into it. Finally, Kurt pulled away, and Blaine leaned over to pull a medium sized box from under the tree, the last present.

"I think you're going to like it," Blaine said sheepishly.

"I'm sure I will," Kurt assured him, kissing his cheek before opening his gift.

Inside a small box was a pair of socks, red with green bowties on them. Kurt giggled, but Blaine could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

"I see your love of bowties goes into your gifts," Kurt said.

"Don't hide it Kurt, I know you're disappointed. You have to look inside this sock," Blaine said, pointing to one of them. Kurt giggled.

"Let me guess. 'I agree with Artie on the socks'?" Kurt said, doing a very good impression of Blaine. Blaine chuckled, nodding.

"Let's hope he didn't get Quinn socks this year," Blaine said, gesturing for Kurt to look in the damn sock already. **(A/N: Yes, I'm a Quartie shipper. I'm also a Artchel and Artcedes shipper. Don't judge me ;) )**

Kurt dug his hand into the sock, then gasped when he felt something cold, round, and metal.

"Blaine…is this…"

"Just take it out," Blaine said sweetly, gazing at Kurt with such love that Kurt couldn't help but obey.

He pulled out a slim silver ring, three diamonds inlaid in the metal and "I love you until the circle stops" engraved on the inside. Blaine took the ring from Kurt, pulling Kurt to his feet and then going down on one knee. A hand flew to Kurt' mouth and an audible gasp rang out.

"Oh my God…"

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine began, "I don't mean to be cheesy when I say this, I assure you. I didn't need any of the present under that tree. I wanted them, sure, but I didn't _need _them. What I _needed _this Christmas, and for every Christmas to come is _you_. You, Kurt Hummel, are the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for, one I will never let go. You mean the world to me Kurt, because you _are _my world. If I could write the Dictionary, the definition of "life" would be "Kurt Hummel". The definition of "perfect" would be "Kurt Hummel". The definition of "love" would be "Kurt Hummel". I love you with every ounce of my heart, Kurt. Will you marry me?"

Kurt was silent for only a moment before falling to his knees and pressing kiss after kiss to ever inch of Blaine's face and neck he could reach.

"Oh _God_ yes, Blaine, of course! Yes, yes, yes! God, I love you," Kurt said, finally pressing their lips together hard. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pressing back with force.

When they pulled away, they were breathless. Blaine took Kurt's left hand, kissing his ring finger before slipping the ring onto it.

"My fiancé," he breathed. He looked up, his gaze locking with Kurt's as he smiled elatedly. He grabbed Kurt's face. "My fiancé!" He pressed their lips together again for a moment before pulling away. "Want to go cuddle in bed like we were before we had to open the presents?"

"Must you even ask?" Kurt asked excitedly. "Come on, I need some cuddle time with my _fiancé_."

And as he was dragged to their bedroom, Blaine couldn't help but smile.

Everything was perfect. Well, in Blaine's dictionary, everything was "Kurt Hummel".

**I love Sarah for giving me this idea. For Sarah. Merry Christmas! **

** Happy Holidays to you all! Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate, I don't care. Just have a happy holiday!**

** Coming Up: Kurt and Blaine decide on a wedding song…**


	17. Song

** Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been posting on this story in a while. I am back! **

** I got the idea for this chapter while listening to Boyce Avenue's version of Teenage Dream. I couldn't resist.**

** Enjoy!**

Song

"It's hopeless, Blaine, this is never going to work!"

Before you freak out, I would like to reassure you that Kurt was not breaking up with Blaine. In fact, with the feeling of cold metal on his left ring finger, it was the exact opposite. The problem was the planning of their wedding though. For two aspiring musicians, you'd think it'd be easier to pick a wedding song.

"Come on, Kurt, it really works!"

Kurt sent a withered look in Blaine's direction.

"Really Blaine? _Standing on your head _helps you think?" Kurt groaned. From his seat on the couch, he watched in slight annoyance and amusement at the sight of his fiancé upside-down on the floor. "Honestly, you're ruining those beautiful curls of yours."

"OK, fine," Blaine said, lowering himself to the floor before standing up and seating himself close to Kurt on the couch. "Let's think of songs that have had some significance in our relationship."

"OK. How about _Somewhere Only We Know_?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand.

"Sweetheart," he began. "That was a pretty freaking sad day. I'd rather not be reminded of the day when I thought you'd meet someone else if you couldn't spend as much time with me and was thoroughly convinced you would break up with me." Kurt's heart broke and grew at the same time.

"Oh, baby," Kurt said, pulling him into a strong embrace. "How could you _ever _think that? If this ring isn't obvious, I would never have left you and _will _never leave you."

"I know," Blaine said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now…how about _Dancing Queen_? We danced to that at prom," Kurt suggested.

"Hmm…nah, that was pretty sad too, even though the ending was amazing and dancing with you was the happiest moment of my young life besides when you sai d you loved me back." Kurt's heart all but exploded before Blaine continued. "Maybe _Single Ladies? _You could do the dance." Kurt giggled, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Please, babe," he scoffed. "That's too hot for the wedding. We save _that _for the honeymoon."

Blaine blushed from his hairline down to his chest at the thought, and Kurt smirked.

"I still have such an effect of you. For being twenty-five, you really still have the hormones of a teenager," Kurt teased. Blaine leant in and kissed his lips affectionately.

"How could I not with such a sexy fiancé?" he asked. Kurt blushed, smiling shyly and looking to the floor. Blaine smiled lovingly. "You're so adorable when you blush."

"Alright, enough about my adorableness for now. We can save the mushy stuff for after we've picked a song. Maybe _Teenage Dream_?"

"That's a little too upbeat for a first dance…oh. My. God. You're a genius!" Blaine shouted, crashing his lips onto Kurt's before rushing into their bedroom and leaving his fiancé in a daze.

When Blaine returned, he had a CD in his hands and was rushing towards the radio to put it in.

"What's that, Blainers?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind. Blaine smiled.

"_Teenage Dream, _but the version done by _Boyce Avenue. _Have you heard it before?" Blaine asked. Kurt hummed his negative answer. "Then I'll sing it to you." Kurt could positively hear the smile in Blaine's voice before he turned around, taking Kurt's hands and leading him into the center of their living room with a smile.

Kurt could see the skyline of New York City from the window behind Blaine, but wasn't interested in that view; the most beautiful view was right in front of him.

The music began, slow and melodic and beautiful, horribly unlike the original _Teenage Dream _but still amazing. Blaine took Kurt's right hand in his left, and laid _his _right hand on Kurt's waist. Kurt put his left hand on Blaine's shoulder, and they swayed and spun as Blaine began to sing.

_I think you're pretty _

_Without any makeup on _

_I think you're funny _

_When you tell the punch line wrong _

_I knew you got me _

_When you let your walls come down, down _

Kurt sucked in a breath. Blaine sounded angelic; his eyes were filled with love and his voice smooth and clear. He had never looked more stunning.

_Before you met me _

_I was alright, but things _

_Were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February _

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine _

Memories came flooding back of when they first met, how the dapper lead singer seemed to be singing right to him; even though Kurt knew nothing but the boy's first name, he was falling in love.

_Let's just talk all through the night _

_There's no need to rush _

Kurt thought back to those times when Blaine had assured him he was comfortable if Kurt was with moving on in their relationship, and realized how lucky he was that Blaine loved him enough to wait. And smiled breathlessly, mirroring Blaine's love-filled look as they continued to spin around the room.

_We can dance, until we die _

_You and I, will be young forever _

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as Blaine held that soft, delicate note perfectly, singing right to Kurt just like he was all those years ago.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

_When you're around me, _

_Life's like a movie scene _

_I wasn't happy, _

_Until you became my queen _

_I finally found you, _

_My missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete _

From the first day they had gotten together, that was what Blaine liked to call him; his missing puzzle piece. For their twentieth and twenty-first birthdays, they'd each gotten a heart that looked like a puzzle tattooed onto their hipbones, with a different colored puzzle piece in the middle. Blaine had a purple heart with a green puzzle piece in the middle, and Kurt had the opposite. It symbolized that no matter where they were, a piece of the other's heart was with them. It truly was their own missing puzzle pieces.

_Let's just talk all through the night _

_There's no need to rush _

_We can dance, until we die _

_You and I, will be young forever _

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

Blaine looked so sincere, like he had written every word himself, just for Kurt. Even though he hadn't written the song, Kurt knew his fiancé meant every word.

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

_I'mma get your heart racing _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight _

_Let you rest your head on me, _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight _

Kurt giggled tearfully, the happy tears streaming down his cheeks now; Blaine also was crying, still managing not to waver on a single note.

_Tonight _

_Yoooouuu _

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

Oh, Kurt wouldn't look back. He would leave everything behind if Blaine asked him to. All he needed to do was ask and Kurt would follow Blaine anywhere.

_And my heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

_I'mma get your heart racing _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight _

_Let you rest your head on me, _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight_

The song ended, the piano music and Blaine's voice fading away until it was silent. Glasz and hazel met in an unbreakable gaze that was the epitome of love. Without warning, Kurt leapt further into Blaine's arms, burying his head in Blaine's chest while laughing and crying at the same time.

"Guessing you liked it," Blaine said, pressing kisses to Kurt's hair and forehead.

"I loved it. It's perfect, _you're _perfect. I love you, Blaine, so much that you can't comprehend how my heart beats only for you and _will _forever."

Blaine laughed breathlessly, hugging Kurt so tightly he could hardly breathe but didn't care.

"No matter how old either of us will get," Blaine said tearfully. "You'll always be my Teenage Dream."

**I will tell you all right now that I refuse to pay any of your dental bills if it gave you cavities. **

** Coming Up: I'm taking prompts 'cause I don't have any ideas right now.**


	18. Easter

** Hey guys! **

** So, I know I have a lot of stories going on, so they're going to be postponed for a bit so I can focus on my more popular ones.**

** Now, I would like to point out that this story has reached OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

** So, my hundredth reviewer is…**

** None other than my best friend, Diddle10!**

** Wow, total coincidence. Me gusta :) Love ya girl! Everyone go read her stories, she's amazing!**

** I'd like to thank you all for the love you've given me. You've really helped to boost my confidence about my writing and made me feel so happy every time I see you liked my stories. You all mean the world to me; I hope you know that :)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Easter

"Come on, Kurtie!"

"Your high school nickname for me will not make me, Blainers."

"_Your _high school nickname for _me _won't convince me to stop asking."

Blaine and Kurt were lying next to each other on their bed in their small NYC apartment, Blaine's arms resting comfortably around Kurt's middle and Kurt's arms resting nicely on his neck.

"How old are you?" Kurt giggled. Blaine pressed a kiss to his nose before grinning elatedly.

"Five, duh. I'm short enough anyway."

Kurt chuckled, his forehead pressing next to his left hand as he pressed a small kiss on Blaine's neck.

"Distracting me won't work, baby," Blaine said breathlessly as Kurt continued to trail kisses up and down his neck.

"It seems to be," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine chuckled. Suddenly, his arms were attacking Kurt's sides as he straddled Kurt's waist for a better angle, and Kurt was writhing, succumbing to giggles.

"B-blaine! Stop it! Ah, stop! That tickles!" Kurt said between guffaws.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point," Blaine laughed loudly, digging his fingers harder into Kurt's sides. Kurt's laughs got louder as he desperately tried to push Blaine off of him. Finally, he caved.

"Alright, alright! We'll decorate freaking Easter eggs, now get off of me you big lummox!" Kurt shouted. Finally, Blaine got off of Kurt, who was breathing heavily. "I hate you."

"Liar," Blaine whispered, planting a long, sweet kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt giggled lightly when Blaine pulled away.

"Caught me red-handed, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, swatting Blaine's shoulder. "Come on; let's go be children for a little while."

As Blaine followed Kurt of the bedroom, he kept thinking of what Kurt said.

_Mr. Anderson._

By the end of the night, he was hoping that he would be Mr. Soon-to-be _Hummel_-Anderson.

~oOo~

"That smells revolting," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose at the smell wafting from the dyes spread out on the kitchen table. "If the apartment smells like vinegar when we wake up tomorrow morning, I won't hesitate to cut you, Blaine Anderson." Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and swaying a bit. Kurt continued to stir the eggs that were boiling in the silver pot, but hummed in approval, letting his head fall back to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled, pressing a love-epitomizing kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered onto the soft skin. "Now, let's get to decorating!"

Kurt pulled the hard-boiled eggs from the pot and let them cool a bit before placing them in a bowl on the table and sitting close to Blaine.

They got to work quickly, Blaine immediately pulling the wax crayon from the box they had purchased at the store and scribbling something onto his first egg.

"What are you writing?" Kurt asked, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine simply answered, "You'll see," before dropping the egg in light blue dye and placing it on the rack to dry. Kurt couldn't see what was written on it, as Blaine had placed that side facing away from him. Pouting, he dipped his first egg in purple die, having drawn a heart that said "K+B" inside.

"Aww; and I thought you were only in it for my good looks," Blaine joked. Kurt elbowed his boyfriend's side before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Nah. Although having an extremely hot boyfriend has its perks, I love you for you. But seriously, the abs are definitely a plus." Blaine laughed, kissing his boyfriends temple quickly before getting back to work.

When all the eggs were died and on the rack in a rainbow of colors, Kurt turned to Blaine with a smirk.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Not quite yet," he said huskily.

"Later, baby. Right now I just want to sit here in your arms."

It was these moments that reminded Blaine why he so desperately wanted to marry Kurt.

Kurt scooted his chair closer to Blaine's, leaning over to settle onto his chest. Kurt's fingers trailed patterns over Blaine's heart, which sped up at the touch. Kurt giggled kissing the spot just over the pulsating beat.

"I love how I can still make your heart beat faster after all these years," Kurt sighed.

And it was true. They were twenty-six and Kurt still made Blaine's heart race with just one loving word, a longing gaze, a touch, a kiss, a caress. It was these moments especially, limbs entangled and Kurt listening to the heart he had rightful ownership of that Blaine especially cherished.

It was time, Blaine knew it. This perfect moment would only be made more perfect when he asked the biggest question of his life.

"Want to see what I wrote on that egg?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed his approval, so Blaine leaned over and picked up the now-dry baby blue egg.

"Stand up," Blaine said. After shooting Blaine a look, Kurt followed orders and stood. Blaine gave Kurt the egg and then stood behind him, ready on one knee.

Kurt turned the egg in hand and saw the words written skillfully well on the egg. Those four little words made his heart race and his breath catch.

_Will you marry me?_

Kurt whirled around, seeing Blaine on one knee with a ring box in his hand. He gently took Kurt's hand, letting his fingers up to the second knuckle rest in his hand.

"Kurt," he said sincerely. "I…I love you so much even _I _don't understand it sometimes. I don't understand how I managed to find someone so _perfect _and so _beautiful_. I don't understand how you return my love. I don't understand how someone as amazing as you could love me back. The fact is that you do though. You love me, and I love you."

Kurt's hand had flown up to his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. This was happening; it was _really _happening.

"I love you enough to take a bullet for you, to push you out of the path of a speeding car and take your place, to die for you if it means you're safe. I love you enough to hold you when you cry, and watch French movies I don't understand because you want to watch it, and to do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy. I love you enough to put my heart on the line and ask you to be with me forever, completely aware that there is a possibility you could say no and break my heart."

Kurt wanted to argue that he could _never _break Blaine's heart, but he couldn't really speak at the moment.

"But, the fact is that I trust you with my heart. My heart is your heart Kurt, it only beats for you. If you were gone, my heart wouldn't beat because it would have no one to beat _for. _You're everything to me Kurt, my entire life. You're not just my lover, or my boyfriend; you're my best friend and my soulmate. It was fate that brought us together Kurt, but it's me that's going to ask you to take it one step further and marry me. Will you give me the greatest honor of allowing me to have you as my husband?"

Blaine popped the box open, and Kurt gasped. The silver band was slim, encrusted with three diamonds and "My soulmate" engraved on the inside. Finally, Kurt seemed to regain the ability to speak.

"Blaine," he said breathlessly. "You're wrong."

Blaine's heart sunk. Was Kurt _rejecting_ him?

"There _isn't _a possibility that I could say no, or _ever _break your heart."

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Blaine asked elatedly, internally smacking himself for thinking Kurt would reject him.

"Of course, you big idiot!" Kurt squealed, hopping onto the floor and into Blaine's eagerly awaiting arms. When Kurt pulled back, Blaine slid the ring on his finger and smiled at Kurt's brilliant smile, his sparkling eyes, and at the way he leapt right back into Blaine's arms, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

When the need for air became too prominent to ignore, Kurt molded his body to Blaine's and let his boyfriend-no, _fiancé_- hold him.

Blaine said he cherished those special moments, but it was this particular moment that he would cherish for the rest of his life.

**Aww! Just…*flails***

** I'm flailing at my own story. Ha, wow, I'm weird.**

** Ah, I tried to be normal, but that got boring, so I just went back to being me. ;)**

** Coming Up: Not sure which prompt I should take first, they're all amazing!**

** Review?**


	19. Soup

** Welcome back, all! **

** So, I'd like to inform you all that my fanfiction "It's Life or Death Now" is a consideration for discontinuation by me.**

** In shorter words, I'm thinking of ending it. It's not that popular and I have so many others that I can't keep track of. If you have a **_**strong **_**reason why I shouldn't end it, review here. I'll consider it.**

** Hope you enjoy! My friend Sarah came up with it (she has good ideas)**

Soup

When Kurt hurt, Blaine hurt. It was simple as that.

So when Blaine came home from work and wasn't met with his usual "welcome home" kiss at the door, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Kurt, honey? Where are you?" Blaine asked loudly. His voice echoed through the seemingly-empty apartment until a heart-wrenching cough came from the bedroom him and his boyfriend of seven years shared. "Kurt!"

He sprinted into the bedroom, gasping at the sight he was met with. Kurt was curled up under a blanket, shivering and pale as a sheet. He looked up and managed a small smile.

"Hi, baby," Kurt greeted, his voice slightly hoarse. "How was work?"

"Oh, _Kurt, _why didn't you call me or something?" Blaine asked, immediately sitting next to his beloved on the bed.

"I didn't want to bother you. I'm not _that_ sick," Kurt said. Blaine caught his obvious lie, however, and pressed the back of his head to Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt, you're burning up! Wait here, I'm taking you're temperature," Blaine groaned, venturing towards the bathroom and digging through the medicine cabinet. He came back with the thermometer in hand and stuck it under Kurt's tongue. While waiting for the beep, Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and smiled sadly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

The thermometer went off a minute later, and Blaine gasped.

"103.5! 'Not that sick' my ass Kurt! Oh, you must feel _terrible_. I should take you to the ER-"

"NO!" Kurt shouted, his voice cracking a bit. "Let's just wait to see if it'll go down." Blaine sighed, knowing his boyfriend was going to be stubborn as a mule.

"Fine. _But_, I'm making you your favorite sick day food."

"Alphabet soup?" Kurt asked eagerly. Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's cheek lightly before going into the kitchen.

As Blaine was stirring the soup, his mind began wandering the velvet box in his pocket.

Blaine had been trying to figure out when to propose for a long time, but now, seeing Kurt sick and knowing he had to take care of him…it felt right.

It felt right because taking care of Kurt was how they first met. When Karofsky kissed Kurt, Blaine was there for him and took care of him, buying him lunch and mentoring him. Their relationship grew into friendship, and then love. All because Blaine was one of the first people besides his father to try to take care of him.

After Blaine tasted the soup and knew it was hot enough, he scooped just the broth into a white bowl. He took extra time to scoop specific letters into the soup, arranging them just right before taking the slim silver band with one sapphire and two smaller diamonds and slipping it on the spoon handle. Careful not to jostle the letters floating on the surface of the hot broth, he carried the bowl and spoon on a tray into the bedroom.

"One bowl of alphabet soup made especially for one beautiful, hot, lovable Kurt Hummel," Blaine said with a bow. Kurt giggled, letting Blaine place the tray over his lap. Glancing at the soup, he gasped.

The letters on the soup's surface spelled four words.

_Will you marry me_?

Kurt gasped and looked sideways, catching a glance at the spoon and noticing the ring. His hand flew to his mouth before looking back at Blaine.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine began, kneeling on the bed and taking Kurt's hand. "I've been trying to find the right time to propose to you for the last month, but I knew that now was the right time because the first time I met you, I took care of you. Now, taking care of you seven years later, I knew this was the perfect moment to ask you to be my husband. Being married to you…I dream about it every night and wake up with a smile on my face. I want to watch you show off your ring to all of our friends, to watch you squeal while you plan the wedding with Mercedes, and to watch you walk down the aisle on your father's arm and be looking nowhere else but _right_ back at me. Please, Kurt, I don't know what I'll do if you say no. I need to marry you, Kurt, because I love you and I could never love anyone else. Make my dreams come true?" Blaine uttered the last words silently and shyly, looking down. Kurt moved the soup tray, leaping into Blaine's arms and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Yes!" he shouted, pressing kisses to Blaine's shoulder and neck. "Oh my god, you're so amazing Blaine, of _course _I'll marry you!"

Blaine giggled, squeezing Kurt tightly in his arms and marveling at how it felt so _right_. He sighed, pulling Kurt into a kiss and not intending on letting go for a long time.

**And that's all she wrote.**

** I'm not sure if I'm totally satisfied with this. You decide.**

** The only thing I really like is Blaine's little speech. I kind of have a knack for those.**

** COMING UP: Another prompt!**


	20. Beach

** I'm so obsessed with this story lately. I'm kind of on a role.**

** This chapter is for Geeky Godess, who prompted it. Hope you enjoy!**

Beach

"Kurt Freaking Hummel, are you going to take this blindfold off me yet?" Blaine demanded. Kurt just chuckled, patting his boyfriend's hand as he kept driving.

"It's only a few minutes away, babe. Calm down," he assured Blaine, pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning back to the road.

"Kurt, we've been driving for _hours_. Where are we?" Blaine asked in annoyance.

"That information will be disclosed in a matter of minutes, now shut up and be glad I warned you before I blindfolded you," Kurt joked.

"Hush, you. A glimpse in the mirror while I was brushing my teeth _wasn't _a warning. I almost choked on my toothpaste!" Blaine complained. Kurt just slapped him upside the head lightly, giggling.

"It's a freaking surprise, gosh! And besides, we're here," Kurt said, stopping the car.

The ocean in front of them was sparkling beautifully in the late-morning sun, and the stretch of beach was private. Kurt had saved up some money (and then borrowed some from his dad) to rent it for the day. Blaine had wanted to go to the beach all summer, and New York wasn't necessarily good for that. So, Kurt blindfolded Blaine and drove them down to New Jersey and rented out the small area, since Blaine always said the one thing he hated about the beach was that it was always so crowded.

"Alright, open!" Kurt said, ripping off the blindfold. The minute Blaine's eyes opened, he gasped happily.

"Oh my gosh, _Kurt! _You took me to the beach?" he shouted happily, sprinting for the sand and stripping himself of his t-shirt. Kurt ripped his own t-shirt off, already having applied copious amounts of sunscreen. He followed his over-excitable boyfriend with a smug smile.

"Yes, Blaine, I did," once he caught up. "A _private _beach that I rented for the day. So-" he slid closer to Blaine, laying his hands on his bare chest and tracing patterns with his fingers. Blaine hands immediately were on his hips. "We have this place _all _to ourselves."

"Well," Blaine said in the low, growly voice that drove Kurt mad. He leant down to Kurt's ear and whispered. "You'll just have to catch me."

And then he was gone, sprinting towards the water and diving in. Kurt was motionless for a second, gaping at his boyfriend's toned body before chasing after him with an insane laugh.

"You're gonna get it, Blaine Anderson!" he shouted, running after him. "And if you even _think _about getting water in my hair I swear I will END you!"

"TOO LATE!" Blaine shouted. Before Kurt could even react, Blaine spun around with a handful of water and drenched him, plastering Kurt's hair to his forehead. Kurt gasped at the coldness on his face before growling.

"Oh, it's _on_," he said, beginning the chase once again. Blaine laughed maniacally and ran down the coast line, staying in very shallow water to make it easier to run. Of course, Kurt was like a bullet, and caught up to him easily. With a yell, Blaine was tackled onto the ground and flipped over, Kurt straddling his hips and smirking.

"Caught you," he growled. And before he could lean down to finally kiss the man he was in love with, the ocean had to ruin it. A wave crashed right over top of them, drenching them from head to toe and sending saltwater down their throats.

"UGH!" Blaine coughed, spitting water out of his mouth. "Gross!"

"Ugh, my hair! Now it's _really_ ruined! Do you KNOW how long it's going to take to get all of this nasty crap out of it?" Kurt said in concern. Blaine just giggled, leaning up to attach their lips and not caring about the salty taste. Kurt sighed, resting his hands on Blaine's shoulders and deepening the kiss.

"Want to do something fun?" Blaine asked breathlessly when they pulled away.

"Is it going to make us look like five year olds?" Kurt asked.

"No. Seven year olds, duh," Blaine joked, moving Kurt off of him and standing up. "Let's go build a sandcastle!"

"Alright. Oh, and remind me to wash those pants," Kurt said, gesturing to Blaine's soaked shorts. "I really should've made you wear a bathing suit."

"True, but then you would've given the surprise away," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple and wrapping an arm around his waist as they sat down on the moist sand.

"You were the one asking me to tell you where we were going the whole time!" Kurt pointed out. Blaine just chuckled, getting to work on his sandcastle. "You don't have any sand toys to use."

"Ah, where's the fun in that?" Blaine asked. "It's much cooler to make it yourself without molds…you know, I'm not sure whether I should make out with you on a beach towel right now, or make this sandcastle, because you look really hot right now."

Blaine was gaping at Kurt, watching beads of water drip down his toned chest, his porcelain skin glowing in the sun.

"Well," Kurt teased. "You don't look so bad yourself." He ran one finger down Blaine's chest, tracing a trail of water. "Now, I'm going to collect shells. You make your sandcastle."

Kurt smirked as he walked away and down the beach, swinging his hips a bit because he knew Blaine was watching (read: gaping).

When Blaine had turned his attention back to his sandcastle, Kurt ran up to the car and pulled a small box out of the glove compartment. The black velvet felt soft under his fingertips, and he smiled at it before tucking the box in his pocket and running back to the beach. He gave Blaine a wave before running farther away and starting to collect shells. The ones he collected were white and small, easy to spell words with. He got to work, his tongue slightly sticking out from his pink lips in concentration.

When Kurt was done, he grinned down at his creation. He couldn't wait to show Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, getting his boyfriend's attention. He and Blaine ran towards each other, meeting in the middle.

"I have to show you what I made!" they shouted at the same time. Kurt giggled, placing his hands on Blaine's bare shoulders, humming in contentment. Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's sides.

"Alright, tell you what," Blaine said in his low voice that he _knew_ drove Kurt mad. "We'll go look at each other's at the same time, OK?"

Kurt could only nod, pulling regretfully away from Blaine and walking in the opposite direction towards Blaine's sand castle.

Only it wasn't a sand castle.

Kurt gasped, his hand flying to his mouth.

It was a sand _ring_.

Blaine had made a large circular band out of sand, complete with a sand-jewel encrusted with seashells. Written in the sand were the words _Marry Me?_

Kurt stared down the beach at Blaine, who was staring right back with tears in his eyes. They broke into a run at the same time, rushing to pull their other half into their arms, Blaine kissing Kurt's hair and Kurt burrowing his face in Blaine's neck, pressing feather-light kisses.

"_Yes_," they said at the same time. They pulled back only to pull out their rings, holding them out at the same time.

"Great minds think alike," Blaine said, taking Kurt hand. "Kurt, I've had this ring in my pocket since Christmas. I've…been trying to find the right time to propose to you, and…I knew this was it. Us, together, unadulterated bliss, just together. _This _is what I want, Kurt. Forever. I want _you _forever."

Kurt gasped tearfully before grabbing Blaine's shoulders and looking intensely into his lover's eyes.

"I love you _so _much, Blaine. I can't…I can't imagine a life without you. I don't know what I could do without you, Blaine. You just…you're my heart," Kurt said simply with a shrug, as if that one sentence explained everything.

And it did. To Blaine.

Blaine flipped the lid on the box open, revealing a beautiful silver ring with one diamond and rose patterns etched onto the band, and 'my soulmate' engraved inside. Kurt gasped again.

"Oh Blaine…it's beautiful," Kurt said.

"No, it isn't. Nothing is beautiful in comparison to you," Blaine said, pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Kurt's finger. It coruscated in the sunlight, and Kurt admired it.

"You're turn," Kurt said, opening his own box. Inside was a slim band with three small diamonds inlaid in the metal and "forever my teenage dream" etched inside. Blaine smiled widely, holding out his hand for Kurt to slip it on. They embraced again, reveling in the fact that this was them for the rest of their lives.

And their lives were only beginning.

**Hope you liked it! Review?**


	21. Scavenger Hunt

** Wow, two chapters in one night. I'm DEFINITELY on a roll.**

** And to Diddle10, I know that the last chapter sounded like your prompt, but I had a different idea for yours that will be the next chapter. **

** This chapter is for lunargirl40, who prompted it. The next chapter will also be for you because you and Diddle10 prompted the same thing.**

** Enjoy!**

Scavenger Hunt 

Kurt enjoyed a lot of things about his life. The most he enjoyed was Blaine, of course, and the most he enjoyed about life with Blaine in their NYC apartment was waking up in his boyfriend's arms every morning.

Which was why he was pissed to wake up to a cold, empty bed.

"Blaine?" he groaned, flipping over in search of the man he loved. His outstretched arms met nothing, and his eyes flew open. His bed was void of his boyfriend, and Kurt sat up to examine the room.

The sight he was met with was surprising; Kurt saw a large pink heart made of post-it notes on his wall, an arrow of more of them on the inside pointing out the door. Kurt stood and walked over to examine it, his shirtless body shivering from the newfound cold. On each note was various sayings; "your eyes", "your smile", "your laugh", "the way you sing". Kurt chuckled, realizing that Blaine had something he loved about Kurt on each of them.

"You are _such _a dork," Kurt muttered under his breath before exiting the room and following the arrow pointing towards the kitchen. "Alright, what have you got planned for me?" he asked exasperatedly.

In the kitchen, a single note lay on the table next to a plate of waffles covered with peanut butter and sliced strawberries, Kurt's favorite breakfast. Kurt sighed at Blaine's utter dorkiness before picking up the note and reading it aloud.

"_To find me, here's what you must do. Interpret the meaning behind your food."_ Kurt groaned. "Blaine, wherever you are, you know I'm not good at brain teasers, especially ones that make _no sense_." He got was he was expecting; no answer. Kurt sighed, reading over the note and repeating it in his head.

"Behind…behind…" he muttered. His eyes lit up as he got it, looking behind his plate. He gasped, his hands flying to his mouth.

There was a _ring _on the table.

_Oh. My. God, _he thought. _He is NOT proposing with a SCAVENGER HUNT!_

Then he remembered; Blaine was proposing. And if it was Blaine, he could propose however he wanted to, because Kurt would obviously say yes.

"Blaine!" he called out. "I swear to God if you're hiding from me _now _I will _kill you_!"

No answer. Kurt groaned, gripping the silver ring inlaid with three coruscating diamonds and engraved with _I love you until the circle stops_ on the inside. Kurt began searching the apartment for his boyfriend, who he had a feeling was having far too much fun watching Kurt get all frantic.

"Blaine. Freaking. Anderson. Show yourself right now or so help me I won't kiss you for a week!" Kurt shouted.

"You're bluffing!"

Kurt smirked at the voice coming from their bedroom, knowing that would coax Blaine out of hiding. He strode towards the bedroom and pounced on Blaine, knocking him onto the bed, repeatedly punching him while Blaine laughed loudly and struggled underneath Kurt's grip.

"You (punch) are such (punch) an _insensitive ass! _How could you (punch) leave a _ring_ (punch) on the table (punch) and then have me search for you!" Kurt said, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Blaine chuckled, finally getting Kurt off of him and shifting his boyfriend so he sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine fell on one knee, taking the ring in one hand and Kurt's fingers in the other.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice thick with emotion. "I…I love you so much. I've been with you for eight years, and they've been the best eight years of my life. I tried to save up enough money to buy us plane tickets to Ohio so I could propose to you in Dalton, on the same staircase we met on. I couldn't afford it though, so…I put together the scavenger hunt."

Kurt smiled blissfully with an exhale of breath, squeezing Blaine's fingers and feeling himself starting to tear up.

"I put the heart on the wall and wrote all those things to show what I love about you. I love your eyes-I just get lost in them every single time our eyes meet. I love your smile-I feel proud that I'm one of the people that can make you smile like that. I love how you sing-I could listen to you sing for days on end and never get bored because it's _so beautiful_. I love your hair-the way you obsess about it is so adorable and I love running my fingers through it just to get you all riled up because that's even _more _adorable. I'm going to stop now, because if I sat here and tried to tell you everything I'd love about you, we'd die before I could finish. The list is never-ending. I just…I want you to be with me forever Kurt, and I hope you feel the same…will you marry me?" Blaine finished, tears streaming freely down his cheeks now.

"Yes," Kurt whispered breathlessly. After a moment of silence, he hopped from the bed and into Blaine's awaiting arms. "Oh my God, Blaine, I love you so much, yes, yes, yes, yes."

Blaine let out something between a laugh and a sob, squeezing Kurt tighter while simultaneously slipping the ring on his pale, slender finger. Kurt pulled back so he and Blaine were eye-to-eye, wiping Blaine's tears away with the pads of his thumbs before resting his hands on Blaine's, which were gripping his waist.

"Where were you hiding this whole time?" Kurt giggled. Blaine looked amused, pressing a chaste, love-filled kiss to Kurt's lips.

"The one place you refuse to go. In the closet, behind my plaid shirt." Kurt groaned, hanging his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're right. That thing is _hideous_," Kurt chuckled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's bare shoulder. "I love you, Blaine, and I cannot wait to become your husband."

Blaine sighed in content, pulling Kurt's chin up to look him in the eye.

"Want to go back to bed? I'm sleepy and I know you like waking up in my arms," Blaine murmured. Kurt smiled in elatedness, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling his boyfriend-no, _fiancé_- back to bed.

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest and pressed a kiss over his fiancés-God, he _loved _that word- pulsating heartbeat, slipping into sleep after Blaine pressed a kiss to his hair and murmured an "I love you".

He dreamt about that moment, knowing it was how he would fall and asleep and wake up just like this for the rest of his life.

**I'm so obsessed with this story. Feel free to flail like a fangirl; I love it ;)**

** Coming Up: The chapter prompted by both Diddle10 and lunargirl40**


	22. Drain

** My friends are crazy. Totally, utterly crazy. They have the greatest yet most difficult-to-write ideas EVER. Here's one that Sarah gave me! Love you girl!**

"Babe! I'm home early!" Kurt called out into their seemingly-empty apartment. "Blaine?"

No answer, nothing but silence…the smell of chocolate cupcakes.

"Oh my God, he baked cupcakes!" Kurt said with a smile, racing into the kitchen. There, sitting on a large plate, were three dozen mini chocolate cupcakes. Kurt suddenly got an evil idea.

"Hey, Blaine! If you _don't _want me to eat the cupcakes, say something!" he shouted. No answer again, so Kurt smirked and plucked a cupcake from the plate, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

It tasted OK at first, but suddenly, a metallic taste invaded his senses, so he swallowed to get rid of it. When he did, however, the bite stayed stuck in his throat. Struggling to breathe, he grabbed his through and tried to cough it up in vain.

"KURT!"

Suddenly, a wet-haired Blaine sprinted into the room, wrapping his arms around Kurt's midsection and pressing up against his ribcage, dislodging the bite and sending it flying across the room. Kurt wheezed while struggling to get oxygen in his body as Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you OK? You must have been terrified!" Blaine said, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah," Kurt choked out. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's OK, baby, calm down. Now, could you tell me what the _hell _I just choked on in that cupcake?"

"Oh no," Blaine murmured, pulling away from Kurt and looking pale as a sheet. He rushed to wear the chewed up lump of cupcake fell, and picked it up without a fear.

"Eww, gross, Blaine!" Kurt said, grimacing at the cupcake lump.

"Whew, it's OK," Blaine breathed, running the chewed-up cupcake under the water.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Kurt asked. Suddenly, the lump fell from Blaine's fingers and down the drain.

"NO!" Blaine shouted, turning off the water and rushing towards the phone, dialing the building number. "Yes, we need the building plumber in Apartment 3B please…thank you so much!"

He hung the phone up quickly and immediately began pacing around the apartment, his triangular eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Blaine, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, his own eyebrows furrowed not with worry, but with confusion.

"N-nothing, at least nothing after the plumber gets here." Like clockwork, there were three sharp raps at the door. "There he is!"

Blaine raced to the door, opening it to reveal an attractive young man, probably Kurt's age. He had sandy blonde hair and a nice tan, and he was built. However, the way his jeans were a smidgeon on the tight side and the fact that he was checking out Kurt the minute he crossed over the threshold told Blaine he was most definitely gay.

_Wait, checking out Kurt. Yeah, I don't like him._

"Why, hello," he said flirtatiously, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "I'm Jason, your building plumber. What seems to be the problem?"

Blaine cleared his throat, bringing the man's attention to him.

"Something…_important _is stuck in the drain and I need you to get it out for me," Blaine explained. Jason nodded, his gaze travelling to Kurt again, openly letting his gaze rake up and down Kurt's lithe frame. Finally, he walked into the kitchen and got to work. Kurt watched silently, knowing Blaine wouldn't answer him if he asked what was so special about the stupid lump of chewed-up cupcake.

"Found it!" Jason called from under the sink. He retrieved the chewed-up cupcake surrounding a harder object, grimacing before giving it to Blaine. "Here you go. Sooo..." he began, sliding closer to Kurt (uncomfortably close, Kurt might add). "What are _you _doing tomorrow night?"

Blaine was positively seeing _red_, and the words were pouring from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Excuse me, but that thing you just pulled out of the drain was our _engagement ring_!" he shouted angrily. It was immediately dead silent for a few moments before Kurt spoke up.

"W-what?" Kurt murmured.

"Whoa, sorry man, my bad," Jason said in embarrassment, stepping away from Kurt and holding his arms up innocently. "Honestly, man, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew. Umm…I'm just gonna, uh…go."

He rushed from the apartment, leaving a stunned Kurt and still slightly-jealous Blaine behind.

"Is…is that true, Blaine?" Kurt asked, absolutely shocked.

"Yes," Blaine said, picking up the ring surrounded by cupcake mush and washing it off, careful to hold onto it this time. He dried it quickly before facing Kurt, taking his hand and falling on one knee.

"Kurt," he began, his voice thick with emotion. "I've been with you for eight years now, and they've been the best years of my life. Waking up next you every morning, sleeping next to you every night, cuddling with you while we watch old movies and eat crappy Chinese takeout, holding you, kissing you, loving you; every moment of my life with you has been trumped by the next one, but this is one moment I want you to remember the rest of our lives."

Blaine kissed Kurt's fingers gently before continuing, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

"I love you, Kurt, and I want you to always remember this; me on one knee, holding this engagement ring and asking you to make every second of the rest of my life more memorable than the one before because I want to spend them all with you. Will you marry me?"

Kurt let out a sort of noise between a gasp, a sob, and a laugh, smiling ear to ear and admiring the ring, a silver band with a sapphire surrounded by a smaller diamond on either side.

"…Yes. Oh my God, Blaine, yes!" Kurt cried out, falling on his knees and gathering his boyfr-no, _fiancé_-into his arms, crying lightly into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed happily, squeezing Kurt tighter and feeling a few salty tears drip down his cheeks.

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and leaned back, staying in Blaine's arms so they were face to face. He took the pad of his thumb and wiped Blaine's tears away, briefly laughing and crying at the same time.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Kurt cried, the smile never leaving his face. Blaine lifted his hand, pressing onto the hand Kurt had on his face. He gazed at Kurt, trying to put all of the love he had in his heart for the beautiful man in front of him in that one look.

"I can. I believed it since the moment I met you," Blaine murmured, taking Kurt's left hand and slipping the ring on. "And now, it's real. I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I get to spend mine with you," Kurt said, tears falling down his own face. "I love you. I love you _so much_." He embraced his fiancé again, knowing that this was home; here, with Blaine, in his arms, his heart beating just for the most beautiful man in the world.

The beautiful man he could call his.

**Hope you liked it Sarah! Love you!**

** Review?**


	23. Beat Him To The Punch

** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted on this story in a while. I've been writing some new chapters for other stories. Enjoy this one, prompted similarly by Diddle10 and lunargirl40.**

** BTW, some of you might have noticed I have deleted some of my stories. If I deleted one you really liked, I apologized, but I either just had no new ideas or didn't plan on updating. Sorry!**

Kurt Hummel could argue that his life was like a movie; a beautiful Manhattan apartment, a gorgeous boyfriend, a job as a costume designer on Broadway, even a cute puppy named Rosie. But, his life was never more like a movie than this one.

When Kurt had gotten home from work, the black velvet box in his pocket seemed heavier than ever, and he certainly hadn't expected to come home to a candlelit dinner and his boyfriend holding two glasses of champagne.

"Hey, babe," he greeted happily, setting the champagne flutes on the kitchen table and giving a long kiss of greeting to his boyfriend.

"Hey," Kurt said in surprise. "What's all this?"

"Just something I wanted to do to show you how much I love you," Blaine said simply. Kurt gave him a loving smile, kissing him again and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He actually liked that he was shorter than Blaine now, as the man had grown a few inches since high school. He did miss the hobbit jokes, though.

Blaine escorted Kurt to his seat with a gentlemanly wave of his arm. Kurt giggled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before sitting down with a grin. Blaine handed Kurt his glass of champagne before sitting down, dimming the lights with a remote.

"Very romantic, babe. I'm impressed," Kurt teased lightly. Blaine chuckled, lifting his champagne flute.

"To a relationship I hope to spend years building and strengthening," Blaine said, clinking his flute with Kurt's happily.

"Oh, you mean the one between you and the pizza from that place down the street?" Kurt teased again. Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand over the table.

"Don't worry, baby, you're _much_ more delicious than that stupid pizza," Blaine said in a husky voice. Kurt gave him a sexy look (which he'd gotten much better at) before looking down at his dinner, chicken alfredo.

"This looks amazing, Blaine," Kurt said sweetly. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble on your day off."

"Nothing is too much for you, Kurt. You know I'd give you the world if I could," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled before digging in, letting a comfortable silence settle over them.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up from his half-eaten dinner and saw Blaine looking anxious.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Kurt asked. The box in his pocket now seemed extremely heavy as he took in the sheer _beauty _of the man in front of him. He was ready, and after Blaine asked him whatever he was going to ask, he was going to _propose_ and-

Blaine got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box of his own, flipping it open to reveal the most gorgeous ring Kurt had ever seen, a slim white gold band with three diamonds and _Courage _engraved on the inside.

"I love you, Kurt, so much, and we've been together for a long time, and I want nothing more than to be able to wake up every morning and realize I have my _husband _in my arms. I will _never _stop re-falling in love with you, Kurt, you're just…everything to me…will you marry me?"

Kurt smiled breathlessly, tears streaming down his face. He pulled out his velvet box, revealing the rings he'd gotten for Blaine, a silver band with _I will always love you _engraved on the outside.

"You beat me to the punch," Kurt said happily. "I'll marry you if you'll marry me."

Blaine smiled elatedly, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"It's a deal," he whispered into his _fiancé's _ear. Kurt smiled brightly, pulling back and pressing his lips sweetly against Blaine's.

"I love you," he murmured against them. Blaine pulled away, slipping the ring on Kurt's finger and letting Kurt slip the other one onto his own finger. They both admired their rings before Blaine pulled him close again.

"I love you too."

**Sorry this one's kind of short. **

** Review?**


	24. Rock Star

** The minute I saw this prompt, I had to write it. Like, legit. It's from tortorm and I SERIOUSLY had to just do it. **

** WARNING: This is an AU, so if you don't like, don't read.**

If you asked Kurt whether he knew who Blaine Anderson was, he would politely decline.

He only considered it polite because if he admitted he was the biggest fan of the rock star _ever_, he would go on for hours about him, and no one should be exposed to his rambling.

It was true that he was a huge fanboy for Blaine Anderson. Not only was he an amazing singer that Kurt seriously looked up to, he also showed Kurt what life was like for a gay man outside of a conservative town like Lima, Ohio. While Blaine had his own fair share of gay bashers, he was relatively accepted by everyone around him.

It also didn't hurt that Blaine was basically a Greek god. He often took his shirt off at concerts when he got to sweaty, and trust me, Kurt _definitely _wasn't complaining.

When Kurt turned seventeen, he came downstairs and was met with a card lying on the counter. He picked it up curiously, wondering where his parents and Finn were. When he opened it, Kurt gasped.

Inside was a ticket to Blaine's next concert in Columbus. Written on the card was a message.

_Dear Birthday Boy,_

_ We went to go get your birthday cake from the store. Be back soon. Enjoy your present!_

_ -Dad, Carole, and Finn_

Kurt squealed, clutching the ticket and looking for his seat number.

The _center of the front row_.

_Oh my God_, _I have to call Rachel! _he thought, running upstairs to grab his cell phone.

It was going to be one awesome birthday!

~oOo~

A week later, Kurt was waiting patiently in his seat at the crowded theater packed to the roof with fangirls. Kurt was one of the few boys that hadn't taken their girlfriends there, and he couldn't stop bouncing up and down in excitement. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and screams poured out from the crowd. He was one of the calmer ones, but he still squealed when Blaine came on stage, looking sexier than ever.

The concert was amazing, as expected. Blaine had ended up taken his shirt off, and Kurt was pretty sure he had died and went to heaven. After the concert, he had gotten lost in the parking lot, so he went around the back of the venue to look for his car. He was texting Rachel about the concert when someone ran into him.

"Whoa, sorry about that," he said, looking up. His breath caught in his throat because _holy crap Blaine Freaking Anderson was standing in front of him_.

"That's all right," he said, still slightly out of breath.

"I have to say, Blaine, I'm _such _a huge fan!" Kurt gushed. Blaine sighed with an eye roll.

"Great, another crazy fan who only seems to like me because I'm famous," Blaine deadpanned.

"No," Kurt interrupted. "Um, that's not it at all. Actually, that was a bit rude, judging someone you just met."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, uh-"

"Kurt."

"Kurt, right," Blaine said. "I'm just so used to people begging for autographs and basically _throwing _themselves at me because I'm famous. It's kind of routine for me now."

"Well, that's not the case with me, I swear," Kurt assured him. "I look up to you, Blaine. You've showed me what it's like to be a gay guy outside of an extremely conservative town like mine. And yes, Blaine, I'm gay. I also look up to your remarkable singing skills, but I mostly am glad I have a gay celebrity to look up to."

Blaine smiled thankfully at him, and their eyes met. Everything seemed to slow down, and Blaine saw how…beautiful the man he just met was. It was an instant connection for the two, and Kurt felt a blush slowly creep onto his cheeks.

"Umm…I don't leave town for a while…maybe you'd want to…uh…go out?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Wait, you're asking me on a date?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded shyly, and a brilliant smile broke out on Kurt's face. Mustering up all of his bravery, he leaned forward and pecked Blaine on the cheek. Blaine blushed a brilliant red color, and Kurt continued to smile.

"I'd love that," Kurt said. "Hand me your phone." Blaine did so, and Kurt typed in his number. Blaine did the same with Kurt.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, waving goodbye and returning to his search for his car.

_Wait until Rachel hears about __**this**__!_

**2 Years Later**…

"Babe, I'm back!" Blaine's voice called into the suite. Kurt emerged from the kitchen area, rushing forward and pulling Blaine into his arms, kissing his boyfriend.

"Hi, honey," Kurt greeted, laying his forehead on Blaine's. "How was the concert?"

"Great," Blaine said. "How's the book coming along?"

"Amazingly," Kurt assured him. "I finished four chapters tonight."

"That's great, baby!" Blaine said enthusiastically, kissing his boyfriend again. "So, I was wondering if you'd want to come to my concert tomorrow in Madison Square Garden."

"I'd love to, Blaine!" Kurt said with a smile. "I need a break from writing and school for a bit…you're not going to be afraid of anyone seeing us?"

"No, baby," Blaine said sadly. "I'm sorry we've kept our relationship a secret, but you know I don't want you to have to go through the rumors and the scandal of celebrity life. I hate keeping you a secret."

The pain in Blaine's eyes made Kurt press a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"It's OK, sweetheart. I'm glad you care about me so much that you want to shelter me from all that. I'm also glad that I chose to go to an online college. I love being able to stay with you while you're on tour."

"And I love that I didn't have to be away from you while I was touring," Blaine said sweetly. The loving look in his eyes turned lustful, and he gripped Kurt's hips tightly. "So, we have a little while until bedtime. Maybe we could-"

He didn't even have time to finish before Kurt's lips were on his, and he was being dragged onto the king sized bed.

~oOo~

The next night, Kurt was seated smack dab in front of the stage in Madison Square Garden, awaiting his boyfriend's concert. He smiled at the program in his hands, looking at his gorgeous boyfriend's picture. He looked so _happy_ in the picture, clutching a microphone in his hand and beaming in the light of the stage. Not to mention gorgeous, hot, sexy…

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts when the lights around him dimmed, the fangirls crowding the place screaming Blaine's name. His boyfriend ran onto the stage, waving to the crowd with an elated smile.

"Thank you all for coming!" he said into the microphone. He was replied to with screaming, and Kurt giggled at the girls next to him who were visibly swooning. "Now, before we start, there is someone in the crowd who I need to bring up on stage with me."

The screams got much louder, the girls next to Kurt wondering aloud if it would be them.

"Kurt Hummel, will you come join me up here please?" Blaine asked, stretching his hand out to Kurt. Kurt looked up at him in shock, but Blaine just shot him a big smile. Kurt rolled his eyes with a teasing grin, taking Blaine's hand and letting himself be pulled onstage. "Everyone, I have a confession to make."

Kurt immediately knew what was coming, and his eyes widened.

"Kurt and I have been dating for the past two years, but we've been keeping it a secret because I didn't want Kurt to be in the public eye besides for his writing. Although being a performer has its perks, it's hard to have rumors made up about you and to have everything you do analyzed. I didn't want Kurt to have to go through that, but-" Blaine took Kurt's hand, initiating a loud, collective 'Aww' from the crowd-"I'm tired of hiding, and if I want to do what I'm about to do, our relationship can no longer be a secret."

And then Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, because Blaine fell onto one knee in front of him.

"Kurt Hummel, I've been in love with you since the minute we met after my concert in Columbus two years ago. I don't ever want to lose you Kurt, because you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I would give all of this up, everything; the fame, the fan base, the money, if I could just have _you_. That's all I need, Kurt; it's all I want…forever. And I want to know if you want to be with me forever too."

Blaine pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and held it up, flipping it open. Tears flowed down Kurt's face at the sight of it. Inside was a slim silver band with three diamonds inlaid in it. On the inside, "_Forever yours" _was engraved.

"Kurt Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

The fangirls in the audience squealed before immediately quieting, waiting for Kurt's answer. Kurt let out a noise between a laugh and a sob.

"Yes," he said with a vigorous nod. "Yes, Blaine, I will marry you. Oh God, yes!" Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and crashed their lips together, clutching his _fianc__é__'s _face in his hands. He felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. When they pulled away, Blaine lifted the microphone to the lips that Kurt already wanted more of.

"Kurt Hummel, everyone, my fiancé!"

The crowd cheered loudly, clapping their hands and screaming "We love you!" Kurt turned to Blaine and let him slip the ring onto his finger. He pulled Blaine into another kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine neck before pulling away again.

"You take my breath away," he whispered to Blaine. "And not just now, but whenever you're on stage. I'm _so proud_ to be with you and I'm so glad the world knows it now."

"I love you," Blaine whispered back. The crowd melted away, as did the stage and the lights and the roar of the fangirls. Nothing else existed but them.

"I love you too."

**Yes, I copied the line from "The First Time". It kind of seemed perfect to me.**

** Review?**


	25. Coffee

**OK, it's official; tortorm has the greatest prompts ever. Like, legit.**

**I hope it's OK I changed this from Blaine owning The Lima Bean to him working there. I wanted to keep this one canon. Enjoy everyone!**

Blaine handed the woman across the counter the fifth coffee he had made that day (it was slow in the shop), wincing at the lovely smell wafting from the cup. He winced for two reasons.

One, he had to be around coffee and serve it every day since he worked at The Lima Bean, and he wasn't allowed to drink _any._

Two, he had just served the woman a Grande non-fat mocha, and it reminded him of his Kurt.

Kurt had moved to New York a year ago, and had only been able to come back to Ohio on holidays. It was close to Blaine's graduation, and it'd been months since the two had seen each other. Blaine constantly awoke with tears in his eyes because of the dreams he had of Kurt. They weren't bad, definitely not; they were just so good that Blaine ached for them to be real.

That very night, he dreamt of him and Kurt cuddling on a picnic blanket in a field of wildflowers, a soft, cool breeze blowing through his lover's hair. Just when Kurt was leaning in to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss, he woke up. He fisted his blankets and looked over to the picture of Kurt and him on the nightstand that Kurt had gotten him for their first anniversary, feeling tears well in his eyes. He just missed him _so much_.

He sighed, knowing he had to focus on his work or he'd mess up _another _coffee order.

"Blaine!" the manager, Callie, said. "You alright?"

"No," he murmured. Callie's face softened and she placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's Kurt, isn't it?" she asked sympathetically. Blaine nodded. "Cheer up, buddy. I bet you'll see him soon."

There was something in her voice that made Blaine think she knew something he didn't, but he pushed the thought away with a small smile, heading back to the counter with his eyes trailed on the floor.

"Hi, I'll have a Grande non-fat mocha please?" an amused voice said. Blaine knew he'd heard that voice before. It was soft, smooth, and high. It was Kurt's.

_Oh, Kurt's, right._

_Whoa, wait a second…_

Blaine's head flew up and _holy crap there he is holy crap holy crap holy crap!_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, not sure if he could believe was he was seeing. Kurt was standing in front of him, his beautiful glasz eyes bright and wearing an elated smile. His hair was perfectly coiffed, as usual, and he was clad in a purple button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, revealing the muscles no one expected he had. Paired with the shirt was a pair of black skinny jeans and mid-calf converse. He looked stunning.

"Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine ran around the counter and into Kurt's arms, burying his nose in Kurt's shoulder. He'd missed Kurt's heavenly scent, something like vanilla and cherry blossoms. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and squeezed his boyfriend tightly, unafraid of hate since the shop was basically empty. "God, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," Blaine said, holding him tighter. "What are you doing here and holy crap, you look hot."

"Why thank you," Kurt teased. "I must say, you rock the apron and khakis look. And I'm here because I wanted to surprise you!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine chuckled, holding his boyfriend's face and running his thumbs over Kurt's cheekbones, just taking in the beauty of Kurt that he hadn't seen in months.

"I can't believe we've been apart for so long," Blaine said, tears welling in his eyes. "I've missed you _so much_."

"I've missed you, too," Kurt said, tangling his fingers in Blaine's thankfully _ungelled _curls. "So much that it hurt just thinking about you, but that didn't stop me from staring at that damn scrapbook every day."

Blaine knew which scrapbook he was talking about…

_"Happy first anniversary, baby," Blaine said, taking Kurt in his arms. Kurt squeezed him back, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder._

_"A whole year and we haven't broken up four times like Finn and Quinn used to," Kurt chuckled. Blaine pulled back and put two fingers under Kurt's chin, lifting his face and pressing his lips gently to Kurt's. Kurt, of course, wasn't having that, so he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck and significantly deepened the kiss._

_"I have your present," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "And then we can continue."_

_"I have yours too," Kurt said, bending down to get it. Blaine got his for Kurt too, and they both sat on the couch and exchanged gifts._

_"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. "It's beautiful." In Blaine's hands was a medium-sized silver picture frame with a picture of Blaine with Kurt's arms wrapped around him from behind inside. "I love you" was engraved in curly cursive script above the picture. "Thank you so much."_

_Kurt smiled, leaning over and pressing a delicate kiss to Blaine's lips. _

_"Open yours," Blaine said. Kurt unwrapped his present and gasped._

_Inside was a scrapbook filled with pictures of Kurt and Blaine together. As Kurt flipped through it, he saw pictures of them cuddling on the couch while sleeping, pictures of them at prom, pictures of them at Sectionals and Regionals, and even pictures of them that the Warblers had taken from their time at Dalton._

_"Blaine," Kurt choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's amazing, thank you!" Kurt leapt towards Blaine and embraced him, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder._

_"I wanted you to have something to remind you of me while you're in New York. Promise me you'll always look at it?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine tighter._

_"I promise."_

Blaine smiled and nodded, remembering that magical anniversary.

"And I always dream about you and then wake up and cry over that picture frame," Blaine choked out. Kurt smiled and tugged Blaine's face forward to press their lips together.

Blaine melted into Kurt, kissing back hungrily and sweetly, just wanting Kurt. He'd missed everything about him, but he especially missed those magical kisses.

Blaine pulled back, murmuring "Come with me" against Kurt's lips. He took Kurt's hand and led him towards a door in the back. They ran up a few staircases before Kurt felt the warm Spring air hit him. They were standing on the roof of the Lima Bean, and the sun was setting.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, staring at the magnificent colors in the sky, from blue to orange to pink.

"I know," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "I come up here all the time because looking at the sunset always makes me think of you."

Kurt blushed the same color as the sinking sun, his azure eyes staring at his feet and a shy smile gracing his features.

"And the reason I brought you up here is because I can't wait anymore."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine in confusion and gasped.

Blaine was down on one knee.

"Kurt," Blaine began, taking Kurt's hand. "I know we're young. I know I'm only getting out of high school in a month, but I've never been so sure about anything in my _life_] You just make me so happy Kurt, and you always tell me that when you're with me, you feel like Elphaba because I make you defy gravity. If that's not a love that can last a lifetime and longer, I don't know what is. I know you won't want to get married until we're settled and financially stable when we're in New York, and I don't either, but for the time being, I just want to be able to wake up and think 'my fiancé'. So, my love…will you marry me?"

Kurt could faintly feel tears falling down his cheeks and his breath quickening at Blaine's speech, but now, all he could see was Blaine, who was pulling out the most _beautiful_ ring Kurt had ever seen. It was a slim white gold band with one big diamond and a little one on either side. On the inside, "_The love of my life" _was engraved. Kurt gasped, looking into Blaine's expectant eyes. He only had one thing to say.

"…Yes. Oh my god, Blaine, yes!" Kurt assured Blaine.

"I know it's a little earl-wait, yes?" Blaine asked in confusion. Kurt nodded, tears making his voice thick.

"Yes."

"YES?"

"Yes!"

Blaine launched from his place on one knee and pulled Kurt forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's and not wanting to let go.

Of course, Kurt disconnected their lips to let Blaine slip the ring on his finger.

"I'm your fiancé," Kurt said in disbelief, looking at his finger. "I can't believe it."

"Why not, baby?" Blaine asked, stroked Kurt's cheek. Kurt lifted one hand and placed it on Blaine's, holding it where it was and gazing into Blaine's eyes.

"I never thought I could be this happy."

They kissed once more before Blaine led him back downstairs. The minute they went into the shop, they were bombarded by Callie.

"Congrats, guys! Kurt, I told you something big would happen if you came back to visit!" she said.

"Whoa, you knew about this?" the engaged couple asked at the same time.

"Yup," Callie said proudly. "Kurt, I've seen Blaine carrying that ring around _forever_ like he expected you to magically walk into the shop, which actually _did _happen thanks to me! I bought Kurt tickets to come visit you."

"I thought my dad bought those!" Kurt said.

"Nope, me, he just mailed them because I have a feud going on with the Lima Post Office," Callie said.

"You didn't have to do that for us, Callie," Blaine said.

"I didn't do it for you," she said with an eye roll. "I did it for me because I can't stand you staring at the picture of Kurt in your wallet like a lost puppy."

Kurt snickered, eliciting an arm-slap from Blaine.

"Hey!" Kurt complained jokingly. "Spousal abuse!"  
>"I could get used to that," Blaine said.<p>

"What, abusing me? _Thanks_," Kurt said with an eye-roll and a mocking smile.

"No, of course not, baby," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "I was talking about the spouse part."

Kurt blushed three different shades of red, and Callie groaned.

"Alright, take your rainbow vomit-inducing cuteness out of my store!" she said with a smile.

"Why? I still have an hour left on my shift," Blaine pointed out.

"Three reasons. One, this place is deader than the sea monkeys I forgot to feed. Two, if you stay here, I _will_ vomit rainbows. Three, you two need to go celebrate your engagement!" Callie said, shoving them out the door. "Go! Go on a picnic, cuddle on Kurt's couch, do it in Blaine's backseat, I don't care, just don't do it here."

"Alright, alright, we're going," Blaine said in defeat. Kurt giggled, waving to Callie before taking Blaine's hand and letting his fiancé lead him away.

"They're so adorable," she said aloud. Her other employee, Holly, snickered. Callie shot her a glare. "You tell anyone I said that and _you'll _be deader than those sea-monkeys I forgot to feed!"

"Whatever, Callie," Holly said with a smile. "At least I know you have a heart."

Callie just sighed with a smile.

"You might as well go home too," Callie said. "And remember my warning."

"Got it, got it," Holly said, leaving. Callie smiled once more before leaving as well, locking the door and turning around-

Only to find Kurt and Blaine making out against the wall. She smirked, walking to her car (which happened to be right behind them) and honking the obnoxious horn. The two jumped apart, and Blaine turned to find Callie smirking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Callie, you suck!" he shouted. She lowered the window.

"Love you too, Blainers," Callie mocked. She closed the window and drove away from the two lovers, a faint grin playing on her lips.

**I don't know how Callie came into this, but I like her. I might use her again.**

**Review?**


	26. Five Years

** Tortorm, you are SO on a roll. I fell in LOVE with this prompt and was totally happy to use it! **

** Enjoy! **

** P.S. I'm planning to do Shimmeh's prompt next: I loved that one just as much, but since I just wrote two of tortorm's, I thought it'd be cool to have the Tortorm Trio. **

** Oh God, that name is forever associated with this story now.**

"Kurt, babe, I'm home!" Blaine called into their fabulously-decorated apartment. Kurt bounded in from the kitchen, a wide smile on his beautiful face.

"Hey!" he said excitedly, flinging his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine squeezed him back, noticing Kurt was very clingy (not that he was complaining).

"Ooh, someone's cuddly tonight," Blaine teased lightly. Kurt pulled back slightly so that he and Blaine were face-to-face. He leaned forward, pressing a delicate kiss to his boyfriend's (of almost five years…just one more damn day!) lips. Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer by the waist and deepening the kiss.

"Mm," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "You are a _wonderful _kisser."

"So I've been told," Kurt teased, kissing him one more time before dragging him to the couch, positioning them so that he was on Blaine lap sideways with his legs resting on one side of the couch and his arms around Blaine's neck.

"How was work?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Oh, it was great," Kurt said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as a result of Blaine's loving gaze. The looks Blaine gave him still managed to send shivers up his spine after all those years. "How about you?"

"I have great news," Blaine said excitedly. "I got a raise!" Kurt gasped, his eyes lighting up.

"Baby, that's amazing!" Kurt said, leaning in to give Blaine a passionate kiss. "I'm so proud of you!" Blaine smiled, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck with a content sigh. "I knew that that principal wasn't stupider than Figgins. You are the greatest English teacher that place has ever seen!"

"Oh, stop making me blush, you," Blaine mock-scolded, sending Kurt a playful smile. "However, the _real _reason I'm happy about it as that I finally saved up enough to take you on a super-romantic date at that new Chinese restaurant down the block. The place is really expensive, but you're worth it." Kurt frowned, staring down at his lap.

"Blaine, I can't let you use your raise on me," he murmured. Blaine placed two fingers underneath Kurt's chin, lifting his face so he could place another kiss on his lips.

So he had a gorgeous boyfriend who he was in love with and could never stop kissing? Sue him.

"Kurt, tomorrow is our _anniversary_. Will you _please _just let me take you somewhere nice and spoil you rotten because I _wuv _you?" Blaine begged, putting on his famous puppy-dog face. Kurt pretended to think for a minute before smiling and kissing Blaine again.

"Alright, fine. I can't resist that pout of yours," Kurt said. "But seriously, no baby voice please. _Not_ attractive." He suddenly launched himself off of Blaine's lap, hurrying towards the bedroom door. He turned back around, surprising Blaine with the lust in his eyes. "But, I know for a fact that _you _find _me _VERY attractive." He crooked one finger in a "come-hither" motion that had Blaine quickly following him in the bedroom. He smiled to himself at Kurt's cluelessness.

The dinner wasn't the _only _thing Blaine was using his raise for.

~oOo~

The next night, Kurt was finishing up his hair in the mirror, changing up the style from his perfect coif to tousled locks that looked messy on purpose. He knew that was how Blaine loved it. Kurt had no doubt that his hair, paired with his white skinny jeans, tight deep-purple V-neck sweater, and purple converse, would have his boyfriend practically falling at his feet. He smiled in satisfaction in the mirror when his hair was _just _right.

"Are you ready, babe?" Blaine called from the living room.

"Yup, be right out!" Kurt called out. He just had to put the finishing touch on his outfit; a circular, silver locket Blaine had gotten him for their first anniversary. Inside was a picture of him and Blaine, Blaine embracing him from behind while his chin rested on Kurt's shoulder. Smiles lit up both of their faces, Kurt's angled towards Blaine's and vice-versa. The look in their eyes could only be described as the epitome of love. Kurt loved that picture with all of his heart-it gave him butterflies whenever he looked at it. Finally, after one more reflection-check, he was ready for his and Blaine's five-year anniversary date.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed when his boyfriend had entered the living room. His eyes were wide, his breaths quick and shallow. "You look…_amazing_."

"You don't look too bad either, handsome," Kurt said flirtatiously, sidling forward to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and kiss him passionately. It was true-Blaine looked _hot_. The combination of a tight black t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and a red cardigan (thankfully there was not bowtie) was doing wonders for Kurt's self-control (or lack thereof at this point).

"Kurt," Blaine half-moaned against Kurt's lips as they insistently pushed his open. "If we keep going, we'll never make it to the restaurant." Kurt sighed-he really _was _looking forward to their dinner.

"Alright," he said in defeat. His disappointed grimace turned into a sly smile, and he drew one finger down Blaine's chest. "But I'm not through with you yet, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine swallowed thickly, trying to keep his willpower intact.

"Alright, let's go," Blaine said, holding his arm out in a gentlemanly manner. Kurt smiled and took it, letting Blaine lead the way.

~oOo~

"Blaine, this is amazing," Kurt said breathlessly as they entered the restaurant. It was decorated beautifully with paper lanterns that gave off a romantic glow.

"I know," Blaine said. "That's why I chose it. Plus, I know you love Chinese food." Kurt cooed, stroking Blaine's cheek before following the hostess to their table. Kurt gasped when he saw where they were sitting.

Blaine had booked a secluded corner of the restaurant with a small table surrounded by multicolored lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There was also a single candle lying on the table next to a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket.

"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly. "You did all of this?"

"Well, technically the wait staff did. I just paid them to do it," Blaine joked. His eyes turned serious. "Do you like it?"

"_Like _it?" Kurt demanded. "I love it, Blaine! Thank you, baby, so much." Kurt embraced Blaine tightly before sitting down, letting Blaine pour champagne into his glass.

"A toast," Blaine said, lifting his glass. Kurt followed suit, a tender smile on his face. "To five _amazing _years together."

"And to a million more," Kurt added, clinking their glasses together. "To us." Blaine's heart swelled, his smile widening.

"To us."

The dinner went on as planned; a lighthearted conversation that neither really paid attention too because the other's eyes were far too important, a delicious dinner of General Tso's Chicken, rice, and the best spring rolls in New York City, and hand-holding. _Lots _of hand-holding.

Once dinner was over (and the two had fed each other dessert…what, it was romantic?), Blaine led Kurt outside, covering his beautiful boyfriend's eyes with his hands.

"Blaaaaaine, where are we going?" Kurt whined playfully. Blaine chuckled and continued to lead Kurt forward.

"Kurt Hummel, your chariot awaits you." With that, Blaine uncovered Kurt's eyes. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes brimming with tears.

A white horse-drawn carriage was parked on the curb, the seats made of red velvet and the carriage-driver tipped his hat politely at the two with a smile.

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt breathed. "I…I feel bad, I didn't do as much for you!"

"Kurt, do you remember our _fourth _anniversary?" Blaine smiled teasingly at a now sheepish looking Kurt. He took both of Kurt's hands, rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles. "You wouldn't let me lift a finger, and it was the best day of my life. Now, it's time for me to make this the best day of _your _life."

Kurt smiled tearfully at Blaine, leaning to press a tender kiss to the man's lips before stepping up into the carriage, Blaine following right behind him. Blaine nodded at the carriage-driver, who clucked at the horses. They started trotting down the street, pulling them along.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, lacing his fingers with Kurt's.

"We are going on a romantic carriage ride through Central Park," Blaine said proudly.

"Aww," Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine's cheek. "You're so proud that you didn't fail at romance."

"Indeed I am, baby," Blaine agreed. "Indeed I am."

Kurt sighed, shuffling closer to Blaine as they entered Central Park, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you so much," Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiled, leaning in closer.

"I love you, too," Kurt said. "There's no place I would rather be right now."

Blaine smiled, nudging Kurt's head with his shoulder so he'd sit up.

"I have your gift," Blaine said.

"Oh, um, I left yours at home," Kurt said in embarrassment. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"It's OK, Kurt, just give it to me when we get back. But…I really want to give yours to you now," Blaine murmured, not wanting to break the moment. Kurt smiled, turning towards Blaine and looking at him expectantly. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out…a fortune cookie?

"Oh," Kurt said, not trying to sound disappointed. "A fortune cookie. Uh…they taste good, I guess."

"You're supposed to break it open," Blaine pointed out.

"Oh," Kurt said with a smile. He took the cookie out of Blaine's hand and broke it open. Inside was a tiny slip of paper. Kurt sucked in a breath sharply at the words.

_Will you marry me?_

Kurt looked up at Blaine, only to find him on one knee, a small, black box in hand.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine began, taking Kurt's hand. "I…I'm just so in love with you. I have been since the day we met on that staircase. I would crawl to the ends of the Earth if you told me to, Kurt. I would jump in front of a bullet if it mean you were safe. I just…I never knew it was possible to love someone so much. I…I want to be with you f-forever. All I need-" Blaine flipped open the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with three diamonds and a heart engraved adjacent to them-"Is you and a yes. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt was speechless for a second. It was just _too much_. Too much love for just one person, too much perfection for just him.

"Blaine," he choked out, his voice thick with tears. "That was the single most _amazing _thing you've ever said to me…oh my God, Blaine, _yes_. _Yes_, I will marry you!"

Blaine smiled wider than he ever had, throwing himself into Kurt's arms and burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"You said yes," he murmured excitedly. "You said _yes_."

"Of course I did, Blaine! How could I possibly say no to you?" he asked tenderly, kissing his _fiancé_. "You were right, babe."

"About what?" Kurt took Blaine's hands, moving so he was sitting next to him with their hands in between them.

"This _was _the best night of my life_._"

**I don't know how I feel about this. How do you guys feel?**

** Anyway, HAPPY KLAINE WEEK! I'm not writing fanfictions for this week because I'm trying to focus on All Over Again, so I'm sorry! But, I'm DEFINITELY celebrating!**

** Review?**


	27. Finn

** I'm so going to enjoy writing this. Shimmeh, you rock!**

** Enjoy!**

** P.S. KURT IS BOLD! BLAINE IS **_ITALICS__**! TOGETHER IS BOTH! **_**Also, Finn thinking is Italics. Just sayin'**

Finn entered his house, the rumbling of his stomach seemingly echoing through the empty living room. He dropped his backpack on the couch and headed for the kitchen, digging through the fridge for something to eat.

"Ugh, Kurt," he groaned to himself when he saw the contents of the fridge. "Can't you leave Burt's healthy crap somewhere else and leave me some pizza or something?"

So, Finn ran upstairs to ask Kurt exactly what he did with the leftovers he had stored in the fridge, when the sight he arrived to stopped him dead in his tracks.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, staring down at a small, glimmering object in his hands. His face was lit up with a tiny smile.

"It's beautiful," he said to himself. Another voice, Tina, rang in from somewhere else in the room.

"Blaine has such good taste!" she said happily. Finn gasped silently before running back down the stairs.

_Holy crap, Blaine proposed to my baby brother! _

A smile broke out on Finn's face-he knew how happy Blaine made Kurt, and how much Kurt had missed Blaine while he was in New York. Finn could relate-he had stayed behind in Lima to help Mr. Schue run Glee club and to attend Ohio State for a degree in Music. He had missed Rachel dearly, but now she was back for the summer, as was Kurt. Blaine must've proposed when Kurt got back!

Wow, he couldn't wait to congratulate them!

Meanwhile, back upstairs, the rest of the conversation (unheard by Finn) continued.

"How did you get him to tell you what he'd want his engagement ring to look like anyway?" Tina asked, searching through Kurt's closet for a scarf she'd left in his room the day before.

"Truth or Dare," Kurt answered simply. "And he doesn't suspect a thing." Kurt sighed in content, staring at the coruscating ring. "God, I've missed him so much. He doesn't even know I'm back yet! I can't believe I'm going to propose to him when I see him tomorrow…"

"I can!" Tina chimed in. "I knew you two would go the distance! And I better be a bridesmaid, damn it!" Kurt chuckled, nodding.

"Of course. Then again, that would have me and Blaine assuming gender roles, so I think that we should both have a few girls and few guys as bridesmaids and groomsmen…and _that's _if he says yes…"

"Of course he's going to say yes, Kurt!" Tina assured him. "That boy is so in love with you he would throw himself in a volcano if you asked him to."

"Which I never would," Kurt replied. "I prefer my future-husband _not _burnt to a crisp, thank you." Tina laughed, walking over to hug her friend.

"I missed you while you were in New York," she sighed, holding him tight. Kurt squeezed her back before pressing a kiss to her cheek and pulling away fully.

"I missed you, too. And God knows Mike did. He would not _shut up _about how 'his heart was in tatters' and he would _not _stop watching stupid rom-coms and crying while binging on Rocky Road ice cream," Kurt groaned. Tina giggled, leading Kurt over to his couch for a movie marathon. Kurt wasn't paying attention to the movie though.

He could only think about the ring nestled in the little box, hiding in his pocket.

~oOo~

"Afternoon, everyone!" Mr. Schue said cheerfully, standing in front of the club.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn called from his seat at the drums. "Can I make an announcement?"

"Sure, Finn." Finn smiled, getting up to stand in front of the group.

"I just wanted to congratulate Blaine!" Finn said happily. Blaine shot him a confused look, and Tina shot him a murderous, warning look that Finn didn't see.  
>"For what?" he asked. Finn's eyes wandered to Blaine's left hand, where there was no ring to be found.<p>

"Where's your ring?" Finn asked in confusion.

"What ring?" Blaine inquired.

"Oh, does only one guy get an engagement ring if you're gay? I assumed you got one too after you got Kurt his…"

"Finn, what the _hell _are you talking about? I don't know anything about an engagement, and isn't Kurt still in New York?"

"No, he came home a few days ago!" Finn said, now extremely baffled. "I saw him with a ring yesterday when he…_oh_."

Finn realized three things at that moment.

One: Blaine didn't know Kurt was home yet.

Two: Blaine didn't propose to Kurt, Kurt was planning to propose to Blaine.

Three: _Kurt was going to __**kill **__him._

Suddenly, a well-dressed Kurt burst into the room with a smile on his face.

"Surprise!" he cheered. He was met with a confusing silence and either scared or perplexed looks. "What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Uh…" Finn stuttered. However, Blaine wasted no time, leaping out of his chair and into his boyfriend's arms.

"Kurt!" he said excitedly, squeezing him tightly. "You're back!"

"That I am!" he giggled, holding Blaine against him and pressing a kiss onto his forehead. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Blaine murmured into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pulled back, looking Blaine and Finn in the eye.

"Why do you look so afraid?" he asked Finn. Finn gulped, knowing that whatever punishment Kurt would come up with would be drawn-out and painful.

"Uh…well, you see…"

"He claims to have seen a ghost down the hallway," Blaine said, lying effectively with an eye-roll. Kurt chuckled.

"Nice, Finn," he commented. "I thought you said nothing scared you anymore after you walked in on Blaine and me-"

"OK WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Finn interrupted, covering his ears and shaking his head as if to will the bad memory away. While everyone was distracted laughing good-naturedly at Finn, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Is it alright if I steal you away for a bit?" Kurt asked quietly. "I want to ask you something."

"Alright, one second," Blaine said, approaching Finn. "You're lucky I just saved your sorry ass," he said in a low voice. "You owe me."

"Whatever, Hobbit, go get hitched," Finn said with a smile and a pat on the back. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Finn," Blaine said happily. He gave Finn one last grin before leaving with Kurt, their hands intertwined. Kurt dragged Blaine down the hallway, reminiscent of when they first met.

They entered the auditorium, Blaine chuckling.

"If the rolls were reversed right now and I was wearing a blazer, I could pretend this was Dalton," he joked.

"Yeah, but there's no chandeliers and marble staircases here. Just fluorescent light-bulbs and stairs that are disgusting on a _good _day," Kurt said with a sickened face while leading Blaine onstage. "Anyway, I brought you here so we could be alone."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Blaine said flirtatiously, trying to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled away with a playful smirk.

"Oh no, Mr. Anderson, not _that _kind of alone. The kind of alone where I can ask you a very important question and not worry about the Glee club being nosy," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands, the spirited look in his eyes turning serious yet loving. "Blaine…I know we're young. You're just getting out of high school and I'm starting my second year of college, but I _know _you're it for me. You're the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Blaine had imagined this moment for just about forever, but he hadn't expected it to be this amazing, with his heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings and his eyes brimming with tears. Kurt continued, rubbing his thumbs over Blaine's knuckles.

"I can just see us now in New York, eating _crappy_ Chinese food on a _crappy_ couch in a _crappy_ apartment but neitherof us even _remotely_ caring because nothing is just 'yours' or 'mine' anymore…it's '_ours'_. And…I've had a lot of dreams about my future, Blaine, and no matter what may change about the scenario, you're _always _there. So-" Kurt fell onto one knee and pulled out a small box, making Blaine's hand fly to his mouth in a gasp. "I'd like to ask you something very important because I love you and can't imagine life without you. Blaine Anderson, will you make the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Blaine was silent for only a moment before pulling Kurt up to his feet and crashing their lips together, holding Kurt tightly to his chest and letting his lips do all the answering. Of course, that didn't stop him from _really _answering.

"Oh my God, Kurt, _yes_. Yes, yes, a _thousand _times yes!" Blaine pulled Kurt close, burying his tear-stained face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sniffed a bit, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine's torso.

"I love you," he choked out. He pushed Blaine away slightly and opened the ring box. Blaine gasped; this was the ring he had described to Kurt during their game of Skype Truth or Dare-a slim silver band with five small diamonds and the words "_I will love you until my dying day," _engraved inside.

Kurt took the ring out of the box and slowly but surely slid it onto Blaine's finger. Blaine smiled a watery grin pulling Kurt close so that their lips were brushing. He began to sing.

"_Come what may…"_

Kurt smiled, joining in easily with a beautiful harmony.

"**Come what may…**_"_

"_I will love you…"_

"**I will love you…"**

Kurt and Blaine stopped for a moment to just look into each other's eyes, taking that miniscule moment to fall in love all over again. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips before they finished the song, sealing the deal and ready to begin the rest of their lives together…

"_**Until my dying day."**_

**Not. Gonna. Cry. **

** Nah, I'm gonna cry. I'll be in the corner if you need me…**

** Review?**


	28. Surprise

**First things first…**

_**Yes**_**, Sarah, I know I should've written your prompt first. However, I started writing this as a oneshot, but then thought "Eh, just put this as a chapter of 'A Million Proposals'!" So…yeah.**

** Enjoy!**

Kurt sighed, laying his chin on the upturned palm of his hand.

_Blaine was supposed to be online ten minutes ago, _he thought, _where is he?_ The soft cushions of his comfy couch sunk underneath his weight as he shifted positions, lying on his stomach with his head resting on both hands, facing the computer screen. The Manhattan skyline outside his window glittered with millions of different lights coming together to make (in Kurt's opinion) the most beautiful manmade thing he'd ever seen. But now, the only thing he wanted to see was the most beautiful _man _he'd ever seen.

Suddenly, a tiny _beep_ from the computer shook him from his thoughts. _Finally_, he thought, _he's online! _Kurt clicked Blaine's username eagerly, watching the video chat box pop up, Blaine's grinning face inside.

"Hey, babe!" Kurt greeted eagerly. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, it's just…I got my letter," Blaine said breathlessly, his grin widening as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh my God, baby, that's great! What does it say?" Kurt asked, anxious to know whether Blaine would be joining him in New York. His apartment seemed so _empty _without Blaine there…just like his heart and his eyes at the absence of the man he loved.

"I didn't open it yet. I wanted to open it with you. I spent those ten minutes while you were waiting pacing, trying to convince myself to wait for you to get online. I just, uh, didn't realize you were _already _online…" Blaine said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, its fine. Actually, it's adorable," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine returned it before sighing nervously.

"OK, here goes," Blaine said, tearing open the envelope. Kurt leaned closer to the screen, looking into his boyfriend's eyes for a sign of acceptance or denial. Blaine, however, had the perfect poker face as he read the letter. Finally, he set the paper down and looked at Kurt.

"Well?" Kurt asked. "Come on, sweetie, I'm dying here!"

"I…I got in. Kurt, I got in! I'm going to NYADA with you!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt smiled brightly, wanting to just reach out and hug his boyfriend to death before realizing that he wasn't really there; he was just an image on a computer screen.

"That's amazing, Blaine. God, I'm so proud of you!" Kurt said, slight bitterness evident in his voice.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked, immediately concerned at the sad look in Kurt's eyes.

"I just…I really want to be able to congratulate you and _kiss _you, but I can't," Kurt admitted. Surprisingly to Kurt, Blaine grinned wider.

"But you can kiss me," he said. Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Blaine, I already told you I'm _not _kissing the computer screen, that's silly! Besides, plastic can't kiss like you," Kurt reminded his boyfriend. Blaine just laughed, shaking his head at Kurt's statement.

"No, I mean you really _can _kiss me," Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I sorta kinda maybe lied about the pacing thing," Blaine began. "The reason I was ten minutes late to our chat conversation because my flight had a ten-minute delay and screwed up my impeccable math."

"Wait…what?" Kurt asked, not sure if he could believe what he was hearing.

"You see, I calculated what flight I should take so I could get online in time for our nightly video chat, but the delay threw me off," Blaine said smugly, loving the unsure, surprised look in Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"You mean you're…"

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said, answering the slightly unspoken question. "Open your door."

Blaine disappeared from the screen, and Kurt realized that the vase in the hallway outside of his apartment was in the background, as was…a suitcase?

Kurt didn't care or was able to comprehend its presence. All that he cared about was that his boyfriend was outside and the only thing separating them was a _door_.

Kurt flung himself off the couch, rushing towards the door and pulling it open, gasping at the sight.

"Well, took you long enough," Blaine joked. Tears spilled over Kurt's eyes, his hand flying towards his mouth.

"_Blaine_," he sighed in relief, throwing himself into Blaine's awaiting arms and letting his tears drip silently, wetting the fabric of Blaine's shirt. "You're here." Kurt cursed his voice for sounding so choked up, but Blaine didn't seem to care; in fact, his voice was just as thick as Kurt's.

"Kurt," Blaine said, holding his boyfriend tightly against his chest. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kurt said, grabbing at Blaine's shirt. He pulled away from Blaine's embrace slightly, both hands grabbing Blaine's face. "You're _here_. How are you here?"

"Don't question it Kurt, _please_, just kiss me," Blaine said, running his hands down Kurt's side. Kurt wasted no time, pulling Blaine in for a passionate kiss. Blaine moaned happily into the kiss, tightening his hold around Kurt's waist and lifting him off the ground, spinning him around before placing him back down again. Kurt pulled away with a slight giggle.

"You don't know how much I've missed that," Kurt murmured, letting his arms rest on Blaine's shoulders.

"Then why did you stop?" Blaine whined, trying to capture Kurt's lips in his again. Kurt avoided Blaine's lips with a smirk.

"Because _you _have to tell me how the hell you're here!" Kurt said, taking Blaine hand and dragging him to the couch. Kurt intertwined their hands, staring into Blaine's eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Blaine replied, leaning his forehead on Kurt's. "I hope you can make enough space in the closet for me." It was then that Kurt remembered the suitcase sitting in the hallway.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"I've been taking courses at Lima Community College to earn credits. I graduated early!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt gasped in shock.

"Oh my God, why didn't you _tell _me?" Kurt said, slapping Blaine on the arm.

"It was a surprise!" Blaine complained, rubbing his arm. "I think unpacking all of your clothes gave you bigger muscles."

"You know it, baby," Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for a kiss again. "I can't believe you're finally here. And that you're _staying!_"

Blaine smiled, tracing his fingertips down Kurt's jaw.

"And I'm never leaving. Looks like you're stuck with me!"

"I think I can live with that," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips once more with a smile. "Now, let's get you unpacked!"

An hour later, all of Blaine's things were put away in their proper places, leaving Kurt and Blaine to snuggle in _their _bed.

"I'm finally living with you," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair. "I can't believe it."

"I know," Kurt said, nuzzling his face further into Blaine's neck. "But it's true. We're finally alone, together. It's the start of the rest of our lives."

"Now you're just getting sappy on me," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer and looking down at his perfect face. "You're so beautiful."

"Now who's getting sappy?" Kurt joked, hooking one leg around Blaine's. "Actually, it's me, because I'm about to say something _really _stupidly romantic."

"Well, go ahead. Let's hear your 'stupidly romantic' comment," Blaine said. He could feel Kurt smiling into his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin.

"Well…everything is just perfect. I remember back in Lima, we would always say 'your house' or 'my room', but now…nothing is just 'mine' or 'yours' anymore…it's _ours_."

_Damn it, Kurt, _Blaine thought, _why must you always know just the right thing to say that will make me cry like a baby?_

"Kurt," Blaine said emotionally, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "That was the single sweetest thing you've ever said to me…damn it, now you've got me crying. _Thanks_, sweetheart." The sarcasm in Blaine voice made Kurt playfully slap his bare shoulder.

"Always a _pleasure_, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, mockery dripping in his voice.

"See, that's just it," Blaine began, sitting up and bringing Kurt with him. "…I hate that name."

"Anderson?" Kurt asked. "Why?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his tousled hair, the nerves he had dispelled on the plane ride immediately returning. Slowly, he slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"I like yours a lot better, and I'd really like to have it."

Kurt sucked in a breath sharply, staring intently as Blaine flipped the box open, revealing a thin silver band with three diamonds in the center, sparkling even in the dim light of their bedroom. Kurt didn't seem like he was going to say anything, so Blaine continued.

"I've loved you since…well, since I turned around on that staircase. I just didn't know it back then. But now I'm _so _thankful that I do, and…I can't imagine life with you."

Blaine stared down at the ring, a slight smile on his face.

"I spent so much time trying to pick out the perfect ring for you. I wondered whether you'd like silver or gold, diamonds or something else like sapphires or emeralds, inscription or no inscription, big or small…but then I realized that you wouldn't care. While you'd prefer it to not look cheap, or poorly-crafted…I realized you wouldn't care about how many diamonds it had, or how big they were, or whether it was gold or silver or _plastic_. I knew that all you'd care about-all _I'd_ care about- was that the rings would symbolize our love, and that we could be together _forever_."

The tears that had been welling in both of their eyes slowly slipped down their cheeks, unnoticed by the two who were only aware of each other.

"And that's what I'm asking you," Blaine said sheepishly, holding the ring box out farther. "To always be with me, and to let me always be with you…I know I might not be on one knee, and we might not be surrounded by rose petals or candles, and there might not be romantic music in the background, but it's just like what you said. This proposal, this life, this _love_…it's ours. And I want it to be ours forever, so…Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt was speechless, his tears dripping from his chin onto the bed. He was staring at the ring, noticing the inscription on the inside.

_Always yours, beyond the end of time_.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I…I just…yes!" he choked out, grinning like an idiot.

"I know we're a bit young, but I just-wait, yes?" Blaine asked, obviously having been expecting a rejection.

"Yes!"

"You said yes?"

"YES, Blaine, a million times yes! I'm going to marry you! " Kurt said excitedly, flinging himself into Blaine's arms, letting his tears soak the bare skin of Blaine's chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt felt Blaine's tears drip onto his shoulder, so Kurt backed up and wiped them from Blaine's face.

"Can I have the ring?" Kurt asked. "And you were right about the inscription-I love it, it's so beautiful."

"So are you," Blaine said, lightly caressing Kurt's cheek. The skin Blaine touched felt like it was on _fire _in the greatest possible way. Kurt grinned brightly as his _fiancé _took the ring and slipped it onto his finger. Blaine held onto that hand, holding it only by Kurt's fingertips.

"We're getting married?" Blaine asked, wondering when he was going to wake up from this amazing dream and start sobbing because it was over.

But it wasn't a dream. Because Kurt leant in and kissed him, and because the universe hates him, either the dream ends before Dream Kurt kisses him, or Dream Kurt doesn't even _compare _to Reality Kurt.

Kurt's kiss was sweet and gentle, lips moving softly over one another and sending shocks of electricity down both of their spines. Kurt pulled away only slightly so his lips still brushed Blaine's when he whispered the three world's that confirmed their _wonderful _futures.

"We're getting married."

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I love this chapter. A lot. **

** I've been SO addicted to the Ask the Anderbros tumblr. If you haven't seen it, GO LOOK AT IT NOW. TYPE THIS IN YOUR ADDRESS BAR RIGHT NOW.**

** .com**

** DO IT.**

** In other news, I know many of you have been asking what my book is about, so I will tell you.**

** It's about this sixteen year old girl named Grace. When she was four, her parents died. Her Aunt Julia moved in with her and gave her only one rule-never go in the attic. Now she's sixteen, and curiosity gets the better of her. She goes up there while her aunt is shopping and discovers a secret hidden for years that leads to the biggest discovery of her life.**

** Sound interesting? Tell me if you'd like to know when it gets published! (If it gets published…)**

** Review?**


	29. Secret Agent

** Why, Miss Sarah L., must you have the greatest prompts ever? Enjoy this new chapter!**

This was by far the strangest date Blaine Anderson had ever had with his boyfriend.

He was currently sitting on the couch while Kurt was changing Kelley's diaper (she _refused _to try potty training yet). An hour earlier, Finn and Rachel had dropped their absolutely _precious _two-old daughter at their apartment so they could go see _Wicked_ for their six year wedding anniversary. Rachel kept asking when he was going to propose, but honestly, he didn't know.

It wasn't like he didn't want to propose to Kurt-_definitely _not. He loved Kurt with all of his heart, he just…he wasn't sure if Kurt was ready.

"The previously-stinky baby and I are back!" Kurt said loudly, leading Kelley in the room by her hand.

"I'm not stinky, Uncle Kurtie!" Kelley insisted, pouting her lips adorably.

"Not anymore, you're not," Kurt teased, kissing the girl's forehead before sending her in Blaine's direction. "Go cuddle with Uncle Blaine."

Even though the two boys weren't married, Blaine was just as much an uncle to Kelley as Kurt was. With a toothless-grin, Kelley rushed over to Blaine and plopped into his lap.

"You're getting pretty good at walking!" Blaine commented. "You're gonna be running a marathon in no time, Buggie."

Kelley giggled at Blaine's nickname for him, bopping him on the nose with her tiny fist.

"I'm not a bug. I'm a kid!" Kelley pointed out, crossing her arms. Blaine chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, Kurt, I think this girl is hungry. Why don't you go make her some food and I'll keep her busy?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed in relief.

"That would be _wonderful_, babe," Kurt said thankfully. "She's been making me play dragon for about an hour while _someone _laughed their little butt off on the couch."

"What?" Blaine protested with a grin. "It's not my fault you looked extremely adorable crawling around the apartment with Princess Kelley on your back, roaring and pretending to fly. Can I help if my boyfriend is _extremely _cute?" Kurt just rolled his eyes, leaning over Kelley to kiss his pouting boyfriend before escaping into the kitchen.

It was during that cute little game of dragon with Kelley that Blaine realized what an amazing father Kurt would make.

And that's when he knew it was time.

"Alright, Kelley, do you want to play a new game?" Blaine asked. Kelley gasped cheerfully, clapping her hands and nodding vigorously. "Great. OK, we're going to play 'Secret Agent', OK?"

"Ooh, what's that?" Kelley asked, her little eyes wide with awe. Blaine smiled at her adorableness before continuing,

"Well, I'm going to give you a secret mission, and you have to do it," Blaine explained.

"OK!" Kelley agreed. Her voice grew hushed. "What's my mission?"

Blaine smiled and leant over to whisper in her ear. She breathed in sharply in excitement, cheering.

"That sounds fun! OK, give me the box," Kelley said. Blaine handed it over thoughtfully, sending Kelley on her way.

~oOo~

When Kurt entered the kitchen, he knew exactly what he was going to make Kelley. He pulled a can of chicken soup (her favorite) out of the panty and poured it in a pot, setting it on a lit burner. He sighed as he plopped into a chair, running his fingers through his tousled hair. He had only sat down for two seconds before he heard the pitter-patter of little feet on the floor.

"Uncle Kurt!" Kelley shouted, hurrying into the kitchen. "I have a secret mission!" She immediately clapped her hands over her lips before repeating the same words in a hushed tone. Kurt smiled, lifting his precious niece into his lap.

"And what is this secret mission, my dear?" Kurt asked, ready to humor the precious little girl.

And then Kelley held up a little velvet box, opening it to reveal a thin platinum band with one large diamond surrounded by a few smaller ones. On the inner, "My Angel" was engraved in elegant script. Kurt gasped, his hand flying over his mouth in shock.

"Will you marry Uncle Blaine?" Kelley asked innocently. Kurt took the box into his hand, carrying Kelley into his and Blaine's room.

"Will you wait here, Kel?" Kurt asked. Kelley nodded, folding her hands in her lap. He closed the door softly and sprinted into the living room, where Blaine was patiently awaiting him…already on one knee.

"_Kurt_…" Blaine said, tears already springing to his eyes. He held out one hand, Kurt rushing forward to slip his hand into Blaine's. Blaine looked up at him with a watery grin.

"Kurt, I love you," he began. "So much that I just...fall in love every single time I look into your eyes. And I promise I will be…forever. Will you marry me?"

Kurt's smiled, pulling Blaine to his feet and staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I will marry you if you promise me something," Kurt said. Blaine clutched Kurt's hands, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"Anything," he murmured.

"Will you promise to love me until the day we die? Will you promise to show me every single day that you love me and always will? Do you promise to treasure me, hold me when I cry, and smile and laugh with me? Will you always kiss me like it's our first kiss, and hold my hand like it's the first time? Do you promise to make love with me, not because it makes you feel good, but because we're putting our love for each other into actions? Do you…do you promise to always love me, to never let me go if I ask you not to, to do anything for me? If you do, I promise the same things in return, and of course, will marry you," Kurt said, his tears slipping down his porcelain cheeks and giving him an angelic look that made Blaine's heart beat so fast he expected it to just rip out of his chest.

That whole speech, asking him if he would really promise all of those things, turning the whole thing on him…it was just so _Kurt_.

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine said, clutching Kurt's face in both hands and wiping the pads of his thumbs underneath Kurt's eyes so the tears disappeared. "I promise all of those things to you, but most of all…I promise you me, my heart, and my soul, as long as we both shall live."

"Then yes," Kurt finally answered. "_Yes_, Blaine, I will marry you!"

And as they kissed to seal the deal, Blaine wanted to slap himself for not proposing sooner if it meant him and Kurt would feel this happy.

**Aww, the fuzzies.**

** Review?**


	30. Scrabble

** WE'RE ALMOST THERE!**

** I wish I had a t-shirt that said "I Survived the Glee Spring Hiatus"**

** But I don't.**

** Sadface.**

** Enjoy!**

"Baby, I'm home!" Kurt called out happily. Blaine bounded into the living room of their apartment, a puppy-like grin on his face.

"Hey, sweetheart!" he said cheerfully, embracing his beautiful boyfriend and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, Blaine," Kurt cooed, running his slender fingers through Blaine's soft curls, eliciting a content sigh from his shorter significant other. "But now, we have the entire weekend together. Just. Us." He accented both words with soft kisses, one to Blaine's nose and the other to his lips, leaving the other man grinning.

"And our first order of business," Blaine said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Is to play a game!"

"A game?" Kurt scoffed. "Is it Hide and Seek?"

"No, the last time we played that, you cheated," Blaine said with a pout.

"Aww, sore loser," Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine chuckled.

"You just _can't _get enough kisses tonight!" he exclaimed. Kurt crossed his wrists behind Blaine's neck with a smile.

"Nope," he agreed, stealing one more kiss before pulling back and sitting himself on their purple couch. "So, what game are we playing?"

"Scrabble," Blaine explained. "A game of intelligence."

"You mean a game where you try to spell provocative words and try to make me blush?" Kurt retorted with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Blaine sputtered, running his fingers through his thankfully ungelled hair.

"That was _one _time, and it was to freak Cooper out!" Blaine insisted.

"_Sure_ it was, baby," Kurt said before clapping his hands. "Alright, let's play."

The two sat on the floor next to the couch, cross-legged on either side of the Scrabble board. Blaine dealt tiles to each of them, catching the competitive glint in Kurt's glasz eyes. Tonight, however, was not a competition for Blaine. It was a night that could change his life forever, for better or for worse.

Kurt began by making the first word.

_Dork_.

"Oh, very mature," Blaine joked, kissing Kurt's cheek before bridging off of Kurt's word.

_Bowties._

"Oh dear God," Kurt groaned with a slight giggle. Blaine smiled at his adorable boyfriend, interlocking their fingers and running his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand.

The game continued splendidly, with words ranging from "Warbler" to "Puppy" to "Porcelain". Kurt _still _didn't know how Blaine got that word and managed to land on a triple word tile, but didn't really care. He just liked spending time with the love of his life.

When Kurt got up to go to the bathroom, Blaine quickly executed his plan, switching his tiles for the appropriate ones and then hiding more behind his tile holder. He smiled to himself as Kurt returned, adorably plopping to the floor with a tiny smile.

"Alright, handsome, your turn," Kurt said, ruffling Blaine's curls. Blaine smiled, spelling out a single word.

_Will._

"Unoriginal, but alright," Kurt commented, spelling out his own word. Blaine grinned to himself, knowing Kurt had _no _idea what was coming next.

_You_.

Kurt said nothing this time, just spelling out the word, "Animal" with a smirk and a wink.

_Perfect_, Blaine thought, _an 'M'. Just what I needed._

Blaine breathed in shakily, sneakily pulling out his hidden tiles to spell out the next word.

_Marry_.

Kurt breathed in sharply, his eyes bearing no hint to what his answer to the now obvious question would be. He put down a short word in a daze, wanting Blaine to finish the question.

It was silent as Blaine put an 'e' below the 'm' in 'marry'. He looked up at Kurt anxiously, searching those stunning cerulean eyes of his for a hint of his reaction. With tears in those eyes that Blaine had fallen in love with all those years ago, he put down two letter below the 'y' in 'marry', creating the word Blaine desperately wanted.

_Yes._

Blaine whooped in victory, pushing the Scrabble board out of the way and tackling a giggling Kurt to the ground, pressing a multitude of kisses all over his face.

"You said _yes_," he said, actually stunned. Kurt looked up at his now _fiancé _in confusion.

"You're surprised? How could I _not _say yes to you, Blaine? I love you, and I want to be with you forever," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Tears leaked from his eyes, prompting Blaine to swiftly wipe them away with his calloused fingertips that didn't leave Kurt skin, even when the salty drops of water were gone. They simply caressed the soft skin of Kurt's cheeks, making Kurt smile even brighter.

"I love you so much," Blaine breathed, leaning in for a soft yet sensual kiss. Kurt kissed back whole-heartedly, his thumbs rubbing circles into Blaine's hips.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, sitting up so Blaine was now in his lap. "So, do I get to see a ring?"

Blaine laughed, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal a thin platinum band with an emerald-cut diamond inlaid on the outside, two smaller diamonds on either side. Blaine had "I love you until the circle stops" engraved on the inner part of it. It, in simpler words, was strikingly beautiful.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said, staring at the piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful."

"No," Blaine said as he slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger. It coruscated wonderfully in the city lights shining in through the window, making Kurt eyes light up. "It's nothing compared to you."

Kurt smiled tearfully, wondering how he got so lucky that he went from being tormented every day, shoved into lockers, called _terrible _names, to sitting in his wonderful apartment in New York, with the love of his life, getting _married_ to said man. His gorgeous, wonderful, dapper Blaine, who somehow loved him back.

"You're my everything," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's cheek again. "And I'll never let you go. _Ever_."

"As long as we both shall live?" Kurt asked, clichés be damned. Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's lips.

"As long as we both shall live."

**I'm going to quote the little girl from "Despicable Me" whose name escapes my mind:**

** IT'S SO FLUUUFFFY!**

** That is all.**

** You can review now ;)**


	31. Truth or Dare

** IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

**I played Truth or Dare with my friends today, started thinking about Klaine. This came from it.**

** Enjoy!**

** BTW, you'll never guess what happened…**

** I have a publishing contract! I got an offer from Tate Publishing and it's sounding pretty good. I'll keep you all updated! :)**

"Please, honey?"

"_No_."

"Pretty please?"

Blaine stuck his lower lip out in a pout that he knew Kurt couldn't resist. His boyfriend was seated next to him on the couch, facing him with his legs crossed and a condescending look in his eye.

"Blaine, sweetie, I love you, but how old are you?" Kurt asked, thumping Blaine playfully on the head.

"Ow!" Blaine exaggerated with a grin. "Well, obviously I'm seven. Why, how old are you?"

"Too old to play Truth or Dare," Kurt groaned. Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hands.  
>"Pleeeaaaase, baby? Pretty please with a kiss on top?" Blaine begged childishly. With his pouted lips, shining hazel eyes, and rapidly-blinking eyelashes, Kurt thought his boyfriend had never looked more adorable. His heart melted at the sight-how could he say <em>no <em>to that face?

"Fine," Kurt said, giving in to his boyfriend's childish whims. Blaine cheered, gathering Kurt in his arms for a big hug. Kurt pulled back after a few moments, beaming at his boyfriend.

"However, Mr. Anderson, I believe I was promised a kiss, and refuse to play unless I am given what I was guaranteed," Kurt teased flirtatiously, draping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine grinned saucily, leaning in to press a slow, passionate kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Well, handsome," Blaine flirted after he'd pulled away, their lips still close. "You ready to play?" Kurt sighed playfully.

"Well, I suppose so," Kurt said with a surrendering shrug. Blaine grinned brightly, holding Kurt's hands tighter as he began the game.

"Alright, truth or dare, my darling?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt lightly again. I mean, could he resist his urges to just kiss those beautiful lips forever?

"Hmm…truth," Kurt answered promptly, awaiting his question.

"OK…do you looooove me, Kurtie Pie?" Blaine said coyly, his eyes glimmering with childish glee. Kurt giggled, running his fingers through Blaine's jet-black curls.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kurt said tenderly, running his thumb over Blaine's cheek. Their gazes turned loving for a short moment before their childishness returned.

"Truth or dare, sweetheart?" Kurt asked, returning his hand back to its rightful place-laced with Blaine's.

"Dare," Blaine said boldly. Kurt smirked, his devious eyes scaring Kurt to no end.

"I dare you to close your eyes and reach into the fridge and eat the first thing you touch," Kurt said cunningly, finding the startled the look on Blaine's face positively hilarious.

"Ugh, fine," Blaine said, striding into their apartment's kitchen and standing uneasily in front of their fridge. He looked back at Kurt uncomfortably, but his boyfriend just smiled and covered Blaine's eyes with his hands. Blaine sighed, groping for the fridge handle before yanking the door open and tentatively reached his hand inside. Kurt tried not to crack up where the first thing Blaine touched was a bowl of freshly-minced garlic. Kurt led Blaine to the kitchen table, sitting him down and handing him a spoon.

"UGH, GROSS!" Blaine said once he bit down on the garlic. "_Water!_"

Kurt, giggling like a child, poured Blaine a glass of water and handed it to his desperate boyfriend, who downed it in a few gulps and sighed in relief.

"Never make me do that again," Blaine said as they plopped back down on the living room couch. "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kurt picked, preparing himself for revenge. Blaine grinned devilishly.

"I dare you to kiss me," Blaine said victoriously, pulling the already struggling Kurt closer by the waist. "Kiss me. Come on, baby, kiss me."

"No way in _hell, _Anderson," Kurt giggled as he was pushed on to his back, Blaine settling himself on top of Kurt. "No, stop, your breath smells terrible!"

"That's the point, honey," Blaine pointed out, bringing his lips closer to Kurt's. "It a dare, you _gotta _do it."

"No!" Kurt protested. Of course, Blaine was stronger than him, and in two seconds flat, he found his arms pinned to the couch and a pair of soft lips against his. Against his better judgment at the moment but following his instincts, he deepened the kiss and started picking up the _rancid _taste of fresh garlic. He made a protesting noise against Blaine's lips, but they just pressed forward and made the taste even more obvious. Finally, Blaine pulled away with an exaggerated popping sound and an annoyingly cute grin.

"Screw you, Anderson!" Kurt said, unable to stop giggling even though he was supposed to be mad.

"Aww, Kurtie doesn't like my kisses?" Blaine teased as he got off of his boyfriend and sat upright.

"Of course I like your kisses, baby," Kurt assured him with a tiny pout and a kiss on the cheek. "It's the garlic that is the major turn-off."

"True," Blaine admitted, getting up off the couch. "Be back in a minute, I'm going to brush my teeth."

Once Blaine was gone, Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box he'd had for _weeks _since then. He sighed as he flipped it open and revealed a silver band etched with a rose and vine pattern. He'd even had it engraved on the inner-it said "Forever Yours". He smiled faintly at the sight, wondering if now was the right time. I mean, they'd always talked about it, even when they were teenagers. Stuff like, "You're going to the decorating when we're married, I'll just paint everything Gryffindor colors," from Blaine. Or "If you even _think _of wearing suspenders and a bowtie to our wedding, I will castrate you with a rusty spoon," from Kurt. And they'd had their fair share of serious conversations too, but they'd never actually discussed the _when _part.

But Kurt knew in his heart that they were both ready-they weren't in just another teenage relationship anymore. It was mature and _real_, filled with love, adoration, and equality. And now, Kurt knew he was ready to commit himself to Blaine; to love him, to cherish him, to hold him when he cries, to hold him when he laughs, to kiss him just for the sake of making him feel loved. He was ready to get married, and he knew Blaine was too.

Now, the only thing left to do was to ask.

This required creativity.

Then he realized that the situation he was in was _perfect _for a proposal that he was pretty sure no one else had done before.

Just as Kurt was hiding the ring back in his pocket, Blaine bounded back into the room with a wide smile.

"I no longer taste like garlic," he proclaimed happily, cuddling up next to Kurt. "Do I get another kiss?"

"You most certainly do," Kurt replied immediately, leaning in to steal a sweet kiss from Blaine that left them both giggly.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Blaine asked, securing his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Truth," Kurt replied.

"OK," Blaine said. "If you were going to cheat on me with _anyone, _who would it be?"

"While I would _never _cheat on you in a million years," Kurt assured his boyfriend with a smile. "It would probably be…Zeddie Little. That man is _so _photogenic."

"Just because he smiled during a 10k run?" Blaine said with a pout.

"Hey," Kurt said, seeing the jealous look in Blaine's eyes. "I already said I'll never cheat on you. Zeddie Little could show up here with chocolates and flowers and I would slam the door in his face and proceed to make love with you in our bed. And you know how I can _prove _I'll never cheat on you?"

"How?" Blaine asked with a happy, questioning look in his eyes. Kurt grinned-it was time.

"Truth or dare?"

"How is that going to prove anything, Kurt?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Kurt commanded while hitting Blaine's arm playfully. Blaine sighed, letting his head fall slightly like he always did when Kurt was being too freaking adorable for his own good.

"Fine, truth," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled, sliding off the couch and onto one knee and pulling the ring box out of his pocket. He revealed the ring, and Blaine gasped, his hand flying to his mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Kurt asked. Before Blaine could answer, he set the box on to the couch and took both of Blaine's hands in his, his eyes swimming with love. "Blaine, I've been with you since we were love-struck teenagers in our high school Glee club. I…I don't know where I'd be without you. You've just been such a driving force in my life. Everything I do is for _you, _and…I just…I love you, so much. If I could, I would just let the rest of the world melt away and just be with you. And I'm ready to commit myself to you completely, Blaine. I'm ready to marry you, to be with you forever, to grow old with you, to have kids, and grandkids, and _great_-grandkids. What I'm asking now-" Kurt paused for a moment, picking the ring box up again. "is if you are, so…will you marry me?"

And Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore. He tackled Kurt to the floor and began pressing kisses all over his face, resulting in giggles from Blaine's beloved boyfriend.

"You *kiss* are *kiss* the *kiss* most *kiss* adorable *kiss* man *kiss* alive!" Blaine exclaimed as he accented each word with a kiss to a different part of Kurt's face. Kurt laughed, gazing into Blaine's eyes.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed cheerfully, crushing Kurt in a hug.

"_Yes_," he said, his heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings flap. "Yes!"

And now there were tears running down both of their faces, happy tears, of course, but they didn't care. As Kurt slipped the ring on Blaine's finger, they smiled blissfully at one another and shared a kiss that left all other kisses behind. This was it; they were fiancés, getting married, one of life's last big milestones that ensured them they'd be together forever.

And to them, that sounded pretty damn good.

**I couldn't resist.**

** Review?**


	32. Honeymoon

**Hello, all! So, this is a prompt from an anonymous review, J.H, where Klaine goes on their honeymoon. ENJOY! :)**

The sunrise shone outside of the small airplane window as Blaine Hummel-Anderson awoke. He could've _sworn _that he would've woken up in his bed, the whole wedding having been a dream.

He was happily proven wrong, however, by the feeling of warm metal on his left ring finger and soft puffs of air being blown on his neck by his sleeping husband.

Husband. _Husband_. Blaine had never thought it would happen to him, not just with Kurt, but with anyone. He thought his past was just too filled with sadness and hurt for anyone to actually love him, to want his heart.

But Kurt…Kurt was different. Kurt didn't just _want _Blaine's heart…he mended it. He filled the cracks left by bullies and his homophobic father (whose seat they had actually reserved at the wedding had been left empty) with his love and his happiness. Blaine couldn't have been luckier to find someone like him.

He smiled down at the sleeping man who was leaning his head on his shoulder, his hair slightly mussed (which was totally adorable, he might add) and his lips were open slightly. He looked around and noticed only a few of the other passengers were still awake. Smiling, he leaned over and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. The other man woke up immediately, kissing back slightly before pulling away with a smile.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still a bit tired-sounding. The smile that graced his perfect, pink lips made Blaine's heart flutter.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead. Kurt scoffed quietly, sitting up and looking at Blaine.

"Please. I look _nothing _close to beautiful right now," Kurt groaned, running his slender fingers through his tousled locks. Blaine just smiled, taking Kurt's hand.

"I love that about you," Blaine said, his eyes intense.

"Love what?" Kurt said, positively _melting _under his husband's gaze.

"That you _still _don't know how beautiful you are at every single moment," Blaine said, running his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. "Especially in the morning. Your hair is just_ adorably _messy, and your eyes…they're so cute all tired-looking. You just look so unkempt and it's so freaking cute I could probably die."

"While that was extremely wonderful, Blaine, you're making it sound like I'm a puppy," Kurt said with a grin.

"Please, _I'm _the puppy in this marriage," Blaine pointed out. He smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Go back to sleep, baby. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Are you going to tell me where 'there' _is, _yet?" Kurt asked as he shifted so he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Nope. I told you it's a surprise!" Blaine chuckled softly as he heard Kurt's breath evening out, doubting he actually heard him. "Sweet dreams."

Blaine turned to look out the window, seeing nothing but clouds below them. He could tell that they were over the ocean however…they were on their way to Paris!

~oOo~

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into Paris, France. Please make sure your tray-tables are in their upright and locked positions," an attendant announced. Blaine smiled, gently shaking Kurt awake.

"Kurt, sweetheart, we're here," he said gently, unable to quell the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, his eyes fluttering open. "We're where?" Blaine chuckled, helping his drowsy husband sit up.

"Take a look," he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt, eyes half-closed, turned to look out the window. The minute he saw the Eiffel Tower, his eyes widened comically and he whipped around to face Blaine.

"Blaine! We're honeymooning in _Paris_? As in, Paris, _France_?" Kurt asked excitedly, completely in shock.

"Yup!" Blaine said happily. "And you would've _known _that if the stress of the wedding hadn't knocked you out the minute we sat down in the airport."

"Hey, _you _try thinking that your step-brother lost the rings and that your hair was a mess or the-"

And of course, Blaine just leant in and silenced Kurt with a kiss, thankful that no one around them seemed to give them a second glance. Blaine pulled away softly, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"You looked, and _look_, beautiful. The stress is over. Now is a time to relax, shop, and eat French food," Blaine said with a smile as they landed.

"I am _so _loving the sound of that," Kurt groaned happily. The look in his eyes suddenly turned shy. "Especially if I'm with you." Blaine beamed, pecking Kurt once more before undoing both of their seatbelts and leading Kurt off of the plane, hands intertwined.

~oOo~

Blaine and Kurt were seated in a taxi an hour later, Kurt bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"This city is so _beautiful _and romantic, Blaine," Kurt said, gazing lovingly at his husband. "And you used to suck at romance."

"Hey, I was seventeen and immature back then! I'm twenty-six now, mature, grown-up-"

"You still sleep with a stuffed animal, Blaine," Kurt pointed out teasingly.

"Hey!" Blaine complained, shoving Kurt lightly. "I only sleep with that dog because _you _stole it for me!"

"Not stole, honey, _borrowed_. I _borrowed _the Margaret Thatcher Dog," Kurt said.

"For nine years, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt huffed, pouting jokingly and crossing his arms.

"Fine, you win," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt close to him and not letting go until they approached their hotel.

"Oh my _God_, Blaine, you booked us at the _Trianon Palace Versailles? _That's one of the most luxurious hotels in the city!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt lightly.

"Only the best for my husband." The cab came to a stop, and Blaine paid the driver, who congratulated him on his marriage. He smiled at that; people were a lot more accepting there than back in the States.

Blaine, carrying the suitcases, led Kurt into the hotel.

"Welcome!" the man at the front desk said. "Name?"

"Hummel-Anderson," Blaine answered after a second of trying to figure out what the man had said (he had a heavy accent, but seemingly good English).

"Ah, yes, you have the honeymoon suite," he said happily. "Congratulations on your marriage!"

"_Merci_," Kurt said with a bright smile, taking the room keys the man handed him.

"Well, if you need anything, just call and ask for Antoine," he said, pointing to his nametag. "I will be happy to provide any services you need."

"_Merci, monsieur_," Kurt said before taking Blaine's hand and dragging him towards the elevators, admiring the wonderfully furnished lobby on the way.

"I knew coming to Paris would be a good idea," Blaine said as they waited for the elevator. "Not everyone here speaks English, so you shall be useful."

"Wow, glad to know you only love me for my second language," Kurt joked with an eye-roll.

"Aww, you know I love you for more than your French, baby…although, it _is _incredibly sexy."

"So true, _mon petit chou_," Kurt said adoringly, kissing Blaine lightly. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me your little cabbage?" Blaine asked. Kurt chortled.

"It's a popular term of endearment here!" Kurt argued. Before they could continue with their playful banter, the doors slid open to reveal an empty elevator. They stepped in, pressed their floor button, and began to rise.

"Gee, I wonder what we're going to do once we get into the room," Kurt said flirtatiously, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Hmm, I wonder," Blaine replied, his eyes dark. "I'm sure we could think of _something_." Kurt hummed, kissing Blaine hard before pulling away as the doors reopened.

"You'll have to catch me first, _mon petit chou_," Kurt said, running down the hallway towards their room with Blaine on his heels. He slid the key into the door handle just as Blaine caught up and practically tackled him into the room. Kurt was pushed up against the door the minute it closed, the "Do Not Disturb" sign swinging on the outer handle.

~oOo~

Later that night, Kurt awoke to the feeling of strong arms circled around his waist, and hot breath on the nape of his neck. He turned in Blaine's arms to look at his sleeping husband, smiling as he kissed his forehead.

"Wake up, baby," Kurt murmured, watching Blaine's eyes flutter open.

"Mm, hello, sweetheart," Blaine groaned, rubbing his face. "What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon," Kurt said. "Some morning!"

"Yup," Blaine said with a smile. "An amazing one…I love you so much."

Kurt smiled brilliantly, capturing Blaine's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

And Kurt knew it was going to be a great trip…because he was with his _husband._

**Well, state testing ended today! Tomorrow, my school takes the entire eighth grade to see The Hunger Games! Me=excited! :)**

** Review?**


	33. Cereal

**Well, I've been wanting to do this forever. Cereal and a proposal. ENJOY! :)**

Kurt loved a lot of things about his boyfriend, Blaine.

He loved mornings especially, how the first thing he'd feel was Blaine strong arms around his waist, his nose rubbing on the nape of his neck. Kurt would smile and shift closer to the man he loved, turning over in his arms and kissing him on the forehead. It was always very peaceful.

He loved afternoons as well. He worked from home, their bedroom doubling as his studio where he designed new outfits for his store he co-owned with Mercedes, and Blaine was recording a new album at the moment. Whenever Blaine was on a break, he would call Kurt just to tell him he loved him. Kurt also loved hearing the door open around the same time every evening, knowing that Blaine was home. He always got a greeting kiss at the door, most of the time being literally swept off of his feet and being carried bridal style to their couch where they would talk about their days.

He loved nights, too, where everything seemed quiet and still. The two boys would cuddle on the couch and watch TV, or a movie, the glittering lights of New York shining in through the window. Most of the time, Kurt would cuddle up to Blaine, his legs draped over Blaine's and his head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Blaine would stroke his hair and press kisses all over his face, not really paying attention to whatever was on screen. It was perfect; they were perfect.

But Kurt wanted more.

Kurt wanted forever with Blaine. He didn't just want Blaine as his boyfriend-he wanted him as his _husband_.

They'd been together for five years when Kurt knew it was time. While having Blaine as his boyfriend was too amazing for words, being married to him would give a new, more finalized sense to the word 'forever'. It would mean that being together for thirty, forty, fifty years and more wouldn't be out of reach. It would actually be expected. It also meant the possibility of kids, and Kurt knew what an amazing father Blaine would be, which leads him to another reason why he loved Blaine.

Blaine was like a five-year-old and a forty-year-old at the exact same time.

His personality was so diverse, had so many different facets, that Kurt was discovering new things about Blaine every single day. He had just recently discovered that he used to toss and turn in his sleep, but having Kurt in his arms made every night peaceful for him. Even more wonderful, those different facets of his personality were so different that it just made Blaine so…wonderful.

Some mornings, he'd be like a hyper child, asking what was for breakfast and when it'd be ready and _refusing _to let go of Kurt or stop kissing him (not that Kurt was _really _complaining). Other mornings, he'd be so dead to the world that not even the smell of sizzling bacon and fried eggs could wake him up. Sometimes he'd be a combination on the two, awake but staring blankly at the table out of exhaustion. It was like he could switch between being a subdued grown-up to a hyperactive toddler, and Kurt found it extremely adorable.

On the weekend approaching Christmas, Kurt knew Blaine was going to be in his child state-of-mind, so he had to come up with a proposal to cater to it. It was only when he went grocery shopping and bought a new box of cereal did the idea hit him.

Early Saturday morning, Kurt shook his sleeping boyfriend awake.

"Come on, baby, wake up. I bought your favorite cereal yesterday!" Kurt said gently, running his fingertips down the skin of Blaine's forearm. Immediately, Blaine shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen, an amused Kurt on his heels.

"You got it? Yay! Oh my God, I love you so much," he said, sweeping Kurt into his arms for a long kiss. "Do I get the prize inside?"

"You most certainly do," Kurt said with an exaggerated kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine grinned excitedly, ripping open the box and digging below the bag until he felt…metal?

He was _expecting_ to find a plastic dinosaur inside the box, but was caught completely off guard when he pulled out a platinum ring etched with a swirly pattern. He gasped, his hand flying to his mouth.

"Kurt…how-"

"You can do a lot when you know how to reseal a box to make it look like it was never opened," Kurt said, strolling over to his shocked boyfriend and going down on one knee, taking his hand. "Blaine…I love you _so much_. I knew that since it's close to Christmas, you'd be in your totally innocent state of mind, so…I thought this would be a good proposal because you love the prizes inside cereal boxes. I just…I love everything about you, but I especially love how I can't predict anything about you. You once told me how I always zig when you think I'm about to zag, and that's _exactly _how I feel too. You can be like a wise old man one day and a hyperactive toddler the next."

Blaine laughed tearfully, wiping away the wetness on his face with his free hand as Kurt continued.

"Not only that, but you're…you're _Blaine, _you're the love of my life…you're perfect. Everything about you, even some of your annoying habits, is amazing and wonderful and I'm just _so lucky _to have found you. And I want you…forever…marry me?"

He sounded almost shy, like he was afraid Blaine would say no. Blaine immediately fell to his knees, pulling Kurt into a hard kiss.

"_Yes_," he whispered against Kurt's lips. "Of _course _I want to marry you."

Kurt smiled exuberantly, pulling Blaine into his arms and burying his tear-stricken face into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm so happy right now," he murmured, kissing the skin over Blaine's collarbone. Blaine grinned, kissing his _fiancé's _jawline.

"Me too, baby…me too."

**D'awwww.**

** Review?**


	34. Fight

** This has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. Enjoy!**

Ever since Kurt and Blaine moved to New York, Blaine began to act differently.

The first few days weren't too bad; Blaine had gotten a job singing at a small café in the city, while Kurt began his work at a fashion company downtown. All was well.

And then Blaine started getting home late.

Kurt insisted on waiting up for Blaine, but the next thing he knew, he was waking up in his bed, having been carried in by Blaine after falling asleep waiting for him. Other nights, he'd come home on time, but would look absolutely disheveled, and not even _adorably _disheveled. Dark circles had taken root under his eyes, and his tie and shirt were always loose upon returning to their small apartment. He never stopped giving Kurt hello kisses though, which he was thankful for. However…this wasn't the same Blaine.

As the late homecomings continued, Kurt began growing suspicious. He missed being able to fall asleep in Blaine's arms, knowing he was there to keep him safe and to love him. He missed being able to discuss his day with Blaine, and to hear about his performances and listen to his adorably long spiels about how New York coffee was a _million _times better than Ohio coffee. They use to sit down on the couch, Kurt in Blaine's lap, and talk about…well, anything really. It was just amazing being together.

But they lost that. Kurt barely saw Blaine anymore besides about an hour in the morning. He was wondering when they started to grow apart…and why.

It was only when Kurt woke up one morning, again in Blaine's arms after being transported into the bedroom, and smelled something _not _Blaine, that it apparently clicked.

Different cologne. Blaine _never _wore different cologne. It was then that Kurt began wondering just _where _Blaine was when he wasn't home.

Over the next week or so, Kurt was becoming increasingly heartbroken. He couldn't help but wonder if the guy was taller than him, or had more muscles, or maybe he was a blonde? What did that guy have that he didn't have?

So, when Blaine came home late _yet again _on Thursday night, Kurt had _had _it.

"Alright, _that's it_," he said to Blaine when they woke up, staring his boyfriend down. "_Where _have you been?"

"Umm…in the bed? I haven't moved since we fell asleep, baby," he said, his eyes shining as he lightly stroked the skin of Kurt's forearm. Kurt jerked away, Blaine's touch feeling alien because he couldn't help but wonder if he touched some _other guy _that way.

"Don't call me that, Blaine," he growled. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I don't," he said slowly, trying to put the pieces together. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, "Kurt spat, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Maybe because you're barely home anymore? Maybe because I _miss you _and being able to sit in your lap after you get home and just talk to you? Or maybe it's the fact that I'm _constantly _wondering if you're cheating on me, and maybe that's you're coming home late!"

Blaine almost fell off of the bed in shock when he heard the last accusation, his eyes widening.

"Kurt, how could you think I'm _cheating _on you?" Blaine asked, slight hostility in his eyes. "What, you don't trust me anymore?"

"Well, it's pretty hard to trust you when you keep coming home late, you smell like someone else's cologne, and you've barely said more than three words to me in the last week! What am I supposed to think, Blaine?" Kurt shouted, getting out of the bed and making sure Blaine followed him into the living room.

"Maybe that I've been working long hours?" Blaine asked, as if it were completely obvious. Kurt rolled his eyes, turning on his heel to glare at Blaine.

"Yes, all cheaters _definitely _don't say that," Kurt said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm. "Explain why I woke up a few days ago and you smelled different."

"Kurt, you're being ridiculous!" Blaine shouted, practically exploding. "I _love _you! I can't believe you're actually accusing me of cheating on you when no one on this _Earth _could make me as happy as you do!"

"Say that all you want, Blaine. Keep avoiding the truth," Kurt said, re-crossing his arms defiantly.

"Fine! You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth!" Blaine shouted, pulling a small black velvet box out of his pajama pants' pocket. "_This_. _This _is the reason I've been coming home late. I've been working overtime to earn some more money so I could buy you the perfect engagement ring!"

Kurt was dead silent, his eyes wide as he stared at the box in Blaine's strong hand. He didn't dare look into Blaine's eyes; he could tell from the sound of his boyfriend's voice that he was crying.

"And the smell? Gee, is it really that farfetched to thing that when I walked into one of the stores to look for your ring, they sprayed me with cologne to see if I would buy it?"

Blaine sounded pained, and Kurt could see a teardrop drip onto his hand. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, feeling so guilty and _ashamed _and-

"And to think…I was going to ask you to marry me."

And Kurt's heart shattered.

"No…no, no, Blaine, baby, no, please-"

"Why not, Kurt?" Blaine demanded, his hands on his hips. "Obviously you don't trust me anymore. Without trust, what are we? What point is a relationship if I can't be trusted?"

"But you _can _be trusted, Blaine, please-"

"Really?" Blaine scoffed, the tears still flowing bitterly down his cheeks. This wasn't supposed to be like this; he was supposed to be on one knee, gently holding Kurt's fingertips and then spinning him in his arms when he said yes. "Because you're not making me feel trusted."

"Blaine…Blaine please, I need you."

"You need me? Then why didn't you _talk _to me Kurt? Why didn't you just tell me what you were thinking so we could talk it out like any couple would?"

"Because…because I was _scared, _Blaine," Kurt choked out, tears slipping down his porcelain cheeks as his heart just continued to break in different places. "I was scared of losing you. I thought if I said anything, it would end up being true and you'd just smirk and leave me for another guy, and…I just couldn't do it!"

He sat down on the couch, his fingertips digging into the skin right above his cheekbones. Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his curls before sitting down, gently rubbing Kurt's arm.

"How could ever think I'd do that, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I've always thought it," Kurt admitted, looking up at Blaine sadly. "I've always been convinced that you were too good for me, and one day, you'd come to your senses and date someone who's as amazing as you-"

"Stop talking like that!" Blaine demanded, stroking Kurt's cheek. "You're beautiful, Kurt. You're so gorgeous that every time I look at you, my heart stops. And you're not just beautiful; you have a heart of gold that you're not afraid to wear on your sleeve, and I think that's one of your most admirable qualities, and it's the one I love the most about you."

Kurt sniffed, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"…Really?" Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand gently.

"Really," he insisted, kissing Kurt's forehead gently.

"I'm so sorry about accusing you of cheating, Blaine. Can you please forgive me?" Kurt asked, his eyes sparkling pleadingly. Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt's lips tenderly.

"Of course, sweetheart. I love you," Blaine said, grabbing the velvet box and flipping it open as he fell on one knee. Kurt gasped at the sight of his ring; the band was forged out of platinum, four diamonds inlaid in the front that surrounded a sparkling gemstone that matched the hue of Kurt's eyes perfectly. On the inside, "Forever won't be long enough" was engraved in loopy letters. He smiled tearfully, running his fingers over the ring as Blaine began to speak.

"I've wanted to marry you since our first anniversary, Kurt. I've always known I'd be with you for a long time, but never considered marriage until we made it a year. Just a year. Then I knew if we could be together for a year, we could be together forever. I knew how much I loved you, even back when I was seventeen, obsessed with bowties and hair gel. I just…I never want to be without you. I'm so sorry I said I'd break up with you today, I was just so mad. Not necessarily at _you_, just…I was mad because you thought you weren't good enough for me, when really, you're_ too_ _good_ for me."

Kurt was about to insist that that wasn't true, but Blaine wouldn't let him get a word in.

"You're everything to me, Kurt, and I'll never understand how I was lucky enough to have you stop _me _at Dalton that day. I want to be with you forever, Kurt…will you marry me?"

Kurt smiled ecstatically, tackling Blaine to the ground and showering his face and lips with kisses, each one accenting a "yes". Blaine smiled blissfully as he slipped the ring onto Kurt's left finger, finally getting the sense that his dreams of growing old with the man he loved could finally become a reality.

**I loved writing this. I hope you loved reading it!**

** Review?**


	35. Flowers

**I've been looking up flower meanings for my mom's Mother's Day present, and this came to mind. Enjoy!**

Kurt awoke early one Saturday morning, ready to spend the day with his boyfriend. They'd both been unmanageably busy the past week, Blaine having a humongous stack of papers to grade for the U.S. History class he taught, and Kurt had had late-night rehearsal with Rachel every night that week. Saturday was the first day that week that they were both free to spend some time alone together.

So when Kurt woke up to realize Blaine wasn't there, you could say he was a little confused.

"Blaine?" he called out groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you?"

When answered with silence, he sighed angrily, pushing the covers away and swinging his legs towards the edge of the bed. He briefly stretched before venturing into the kitchen.

His eyes widened as he took in a plate of hot breakfast on the table, sitting next to a note and a single red rose. He picked up the note and read it with a grin.

_A red rose, the flower of love, to symbolize all the love I have for you in my heart. I'll be back soon, baby. I love you._

_ Love, Blaine_

Kurt's hand pressed dramatically over his heart, which swelled at his boyfriend's tender words. He sat down to enjoy his breakfast, a piping hot cheese and mushroom omelet with freshly-sliced cantaloupe. He chuckled while wondering what Blaine had in store.

Pushing that lovely thought away grudgingly, he put his plate in the dish washer and retired to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He paused, however, when he saw a beautiful white flower sitting on the night stand, another note next to it.

_An Orleander, the flower of beauty and grace, to symbolize how beautiful you are. Everything about you is perfect to me, my love, but I especially love your eyes. I can't describe the color with any other word besides "beautiful"._

_ Love, Blaine_

A few tears pooled in Kurt's eyes, a warm, fuzzy heat filling his stomach. Blaine was the only person to ever call Kurt beautiful, and that was exactly how he liked it. Sniffing the blossom gently, he clutched it to his heart before placing it back on the table and going to take a quick shower.

As he towel-dried his hair and prepared to moisturize his skin, he noticed yet another flower, this one a beautiful lavender hue, resting on the edge of the bathroom sink. He picked up the third note, his heart already pounding.

_An Iris, the flower of inspiration. You inspire me every day with your optimism, your beautiful voice, and your refusal to let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I think of before I sleep at night. I couldn't have asked for a better person to share my entire life with._

_ Love, Blaine_

And now, of course, tears were spilling over Kurt's eyes and rolling quickly down his cheek and over his smiling lips. He knew Blaine had some amazingly romantic thing planned, and that the flowers were most likely only the beginning.

Kurt, while wiping away his tears, ventured into his walk-in closet and began searching for a lazy-Saturday outfit that was comfortable, yet fashionable. He was expecting another flower, and those expectations were obviously met (_Blaine is such a romantic goober,_ he thought) when he saw another blossom resting on top of a shelf. The petals were a rich, royal purple color, and the note text to it was folded in the shape of a heart.

_An Aster, the flower of unpredictability. I told you all those years ago, beautiful-you always zig when I think you're about to zag. I love how I can think you're going to do one thing, and then you do another, and it's one of the things I love the most about you._

_ However, the one thing that always stays the same is your morning routine-breakfast, shower, skin care, get dressed. That's how I got you to find each of these flowers in order, __**and**__ it allowed me to have enough time._

_ Come to the living room._

_ Love, Blaine_

Kurt giggled, dressing swiftly and taking the flower with him as he ran into their living room to find…

_Oh my God_, Kurt thought. The Aster slipped through his slender fingers, his mouth dropping open at the sight.

Blaine was standing in the middle of the room, holding a bouquet of the flowers Kurt had been finding around the apartment. On the floor, the petals of said blossoms were scattered.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled breathlessly with an uncontainable smile. "What's all this?"

"Well, I'm a cheesy romantic who's about to ask his boyfriend the most important question of his life. I, of course, had to be elaborate," Blaine explained, taking one of Kurt's hands and getting down on one knee. Kurt gasped, his other hand flying to his lips. "Kurt…you're everything to me. I love everything about you, everything you do, but most of all…I love the way you love me. I love the way you protect me, tell me it's going to be OK when I cry, and hold me just for the purpose of making me feel loved. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend…but now, I'm asking for the best _husband_. I want to be with you until the day I die and even after that…will you marry me?"

It was then that Blaine flipped open a black velvet box retrieved from his pocket, revealing a gorgeous ring. It was a slim platinum band, the outside etched with a swirly pattern and the inside engraved with the words "My love is forever". Simple, yet elegant-just like Kurt. Unable to form an eloquent sentence, Kurt simply nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, looking for clarification. Kurt nodded once more, Kurt's mouth finally letting him speak.

"Yes!" he choked out, throwing himself into Blaine's awaiting embrace. Blaine sniffed, holding Kurt tightly in his arms as tears slipped down both of their faces. "I love you so much."

Blaine smiled, slipping the ring onto Kurt's finger, ready as ever to spend the rest of his life with him.

"I love you, too."

**And that's all she wrote…literally.**

** Review?**


	36. Mother

**Warning: This chapter is going to be a bit sad. The proposal isn't going to be rejected, just brought about in a sad way. Enjoy!**

The sun rose early one Sunday morning in New York, shining its light into Blaine Anderson's closed eyes. They flickered open slowly, and he groggily reached out to pull his extremely warm and crazily beautiful in the morning boyfriend closer to him. He, however, didn't expect to just be grasping empty air.

"Kurt?" he called out, rubbing at his eyes. He was met with a strange silence; Kurt was never awake early on a Sunday. Blaine swung his legs over the side of their bed, standing up and shivering at the feeling of the cold floor. He ventured into the kitchen to find a fresh pot of coffee (good), but no Kurt (bad).

"Honey, where are you?" he asked. For the first time that morning, he was met with a sound.

A soft, heart-wrenching sob.

Blaine's eyes widened as he ran into their living room to find Kurt curled up in a ball, his head on his knees as he cried. Blaine immediately rushed over and took Kurt in his arms, letting his tears soak into the fabric of his old Dalton sweatshirt.

"Shh, baby, what's the matter?" Blaine said quietly, letting his hands stroke Kurt's back soothingly.

"It's just," he choked out, looking up at Blaine. "It's the anniversary of my mom's death."

Blaine gasped, wanting to slap himself for forgetting.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," he said, pulling Kurt closer so Kurt could sit halfway in his lap. "I can't believe I _forgot_."

"It's not your fault," Kurt said, sniffing slightly. "You've been stressed lately. It's just…I swore to myself that I'd visit her grave every year on the anniversary of the day she died, and…this is the first year that I can't make it back to Ohio to visit her." At that, he began sobbing again. "I broke my promise, Blaine, I'm _so sorry_-"

"Oh, honey, shh, it's OK," Blaine said comfortingly, pressing kisses to his lover's face. "It's _not _your fault that you followed your dreams and moved too far away to go back every year. Just you being this upset shows that you really loved her."

"I just…I miss her so much!"

"I know, baby, I know," Blaine murmured sadly, kissing Kurt's lips lightly. "But she'd be proud of you, you know that? Look at you; you're an up-and-coming fashion designer in _New York_, you have amazing friends who adore you, and you make an extremely lucky man _unfathomably _happy. She'd brag about you to all of her friends and would smile every time she thought of you because you'd be her pride and joy. She loved you, Kurt, and so do I."

Kurt grinned softly as Blaine wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs, leaning in to steal a soft kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered. Blaine smiled, carding his fingers through Kurt's unkempt hair.

"Never a problem, my love," Blaine replied. "Now, get a shower and get dressed. I'm gonna make us breakfast." Kurt nodded, stealing one more kiss before rushing into their bedroom.

Blaine sighed, falling back into the couch cushions and wiping away a few tears of his own; he hated seeing Kurt cry, despite the fact that he looked beautiful while doing it. He just wished he could take Kurt to Ohio…

And just like that, it clicked. He rushed over to the phone, a plan already formulating in his head.

He would make Kurt happy again if it was the last thing he did.

~oOo~

After Kurt had finished his hair, he dressed himself in an all-black ensemble, perfect for the occasion. His shoulders sagged from the weight of his somber mood as he strode into the living room to meet a…smiling Blaine?

"Come here, baby," Blaine said, beckoning him to the couch. Their silver laptop sat in his lap (obviously), and he seemed pretty proud of himself.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he sat next to Blaine and looked at the computer. He gasped in shock.

"Blaine, is that my mother's grave?" Kurt asked, leaning towards the image as if that would reveal it to be different.

"Yes," he said, taking Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I called your dad and asked if he could open Skype and put his laptop in front of your mom's grave. Now you can visit…theoretically."

"…Oh," Kurt breathed, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Blaine…oh my God, _thank you_." Kurt dove into Blaine's waiting arms, pressing kisses up and down his neck before placing a final one on his lips. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Trust me, Kurt, I do." Kurt grinned before turning back towards the screen.

"Hi, Mom!" Kurt said, strangely cheerful on such a morose occasion. "I…God, I miss you so much, you have no idea. I have a _lot _to fill you in on, jeez…"

Blaine watched Kurt with a loving look in his eye, because seriously, Kurt was talking to his mother's headstone like it actually was his mother, and it was just the most amazing thing he'd ever seen; it just made Blaine fall in love with Kurt all over again.

"Well, since last year, Finn and Rachel got married," Kurt said. "And they let me plan it! It was a beautiful reception, and we were all so happy that they decided to wait until their lives as adults were stable. Dad and Carole are happy, but we all really miss you, and I know you'd probably kill Dad if he stayed miserable forever. As much as I wish you were still here, Carole really does make him happy, and I'm glad."

Kurt wiped away a stray tear before he continued.

"Blaine and I…he makes me so happy, Mom. I love him, and that's all there is to it. I'm _so _in love with him, more in love than I ever thought I could be. He's the one that came up with this idea, just to make me happy. A few weeks ago, he actually begged me to let him get us a puppy. I tried to refuse, but honestly, he's just so _cute _when he begs, and I can't resist saying yes. He could probably get Gerard Butler to jump into a volcano with those eyes."

Blaine chuckled, rubbing Kurt's back as he listened to the one-sided conversation.

"So, I'm taking him to the animal shelter next weekend so we can adopt a nice, _non-shedding _puppy-and that means no beagles, Blaine," he said, briefly addressing his boyfriend. Blaine spluttered, trying to protest.

"B-but…they're so adorable, Kurt!" Blaine said, his eyes widening. "Please?"

"Four words, Blaine. White pants, white couch. Beagles shed like _crazy_, and no matter how wide your eyes get, I _refuse _to get us one."

"Ugh, _fine_," Blaine said, folding his arms and pouting adorable. Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's cheek before continuing his conversation.

"As I was _saying_…I can't imagine life without him, Mom. He's everything to me. There's nothing we wouldn't do for each other. I'd crawl to the ends of the Earth _on my knees _if he told me to. Which is why…I wanted you to be here to see this. I wanted you to be the first to know that…" Kurt turned towards Blaine, taking his hands and gazing into his hazel eyes. "…I'm asking him to marry me."

Blaine gasped, tears quickly welling in his eyes.

"I want to be with you forever, Blaine. I _need _to be with you forever. _Du bist alles zu mir, mein Schatz, und ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen." _Blaine smiled at the German, knowing that Kurt learned a few loving phrases because Blaine was fluent. _You are everything to me, my treasure, and I love you with all of my heart. _"Will you marry me?"

Kurt reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box and flipping it open to reveal a silver band etched with a delicate pattern and engraved with the words _Mein Schatz. _

"Oh God, Kurt…_yes_. Of course I want to marry you!" Blaine said enthusiastically, kissing Kurt and then diving into his arms.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's curls. Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck, pressing a light kiss on the smooth, pale skin.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. "Oh, and you'd crawl to the ends of the Earth on your hands and knees if I asked, but won't let me get a beagle?"

"Honey, I love you, but you're such a child." Kurt turned back towards the screen, grinning brightly.

"I'm glad you got to see that, Mom. Goodbye. I love you." Kurt closed the laptop before snuggling back towards Blaine, ready to just sit there all day and bask in the glow of their engagement.

Somewhere outside of their little world, an angel named Annabelle Hummel stared down at them. Her wavy, chestnut brown locks flowed delicately over her shoulder, and her glasz eyes sparkled with joy and few fallen tears. A golden canary rested gently on her finger, singing a beautiful song.

"Thank you, Pav," she said, stroking his feathers. "For getting my boys together in the first place." She turned her gaze back towards her son and his fiancé, her eyes brightening at the sight of Kurt's unfading smile. "I'm proud of you son…so, _so _proud."

**I almost cried writing this. I'm going to go sit in the corner. Review if you need me.**

** BTW, it was AnnaBolt45's ninth chapter of her story, "Listed", that inspired this chapter. Go read it, it's absolutely AMAZING! **


	37. Cheater

**This is going to kill me to write, and I'm probably going to cry. You might also.**

** You've been warned (I promise a happy ending, though).**

** Enjoy!**

It was all planned out. The ring was in his pocket, and the roses were on their way. Blaine was going to surprise his boyfriend of five years with a special anniversary dinner. His heart fluttered as he opened their apartment door. Just the thought of Kurt made a blush rise to his cheeks and his heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out. There was a slight gasp from the couch, and Blaine froze, his mouth falling open.

Kurt was on the couch underneath some other guy, whose shirt was flung on the ground. Kurt's hair was disheveled and his lips red and swollen from kissing.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, pushing the other guy off of him. "Oh God…"

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, not sure if he could comprehend what was in front of him. "_No_."

"Umm…maybe I should go," the guy said, hurrying out of their apartment and avoiding Blaine's glare. The minute the door shut, Kurt was up and grasping Blaine's face.

"Blaine, no, it's not-"

"It's not _what, _Kurt? Not what it looks like? Then what is it?" Blaine shouted, slapping Kurt's hands away as tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Blaine, baby, I'm so sorry-"

"_Don't _call me that, Kurt. And if you really _were _sorry, you'd never have done it! How could you have _cheated_ on me?"

"I don't _know, _Blaine, please!" Kurt begged, tears on his cheeks as well. Blaine scoffed, angry, bitter tears dripping onto the floor. The floor of the home that they made together that was slowly falling apart.

"Please what? Stay here? Ha, how could I? How could I ever trust you again, Kurt?"

"I don't know, Blaine, but…I need you! I can't live without you."

"If you couldn't live without me, you wouldn't have been making out with _someone else _on _our _anniversary! Five years, Kurt. Do those five years mean _anything _to you?" Blaine screamed, his hands clenched into fists.

"They mean the _world _to me, Blaine. This was just one mistake!" Kurt shouted pleadingly, wanting to just reach out and hold Blaine and never let go because he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"One mistake that ruined our relationship, Kurt. I can't trust you again…and to think, I was going to ask you to marry me tonight."

Kurt gasped tearfully, and not in the good way like most people did when they were about to get engaged.

"Blaine, please, don't leave me…"

"How could I _not_, Kurt? What would that say about me, huh? What would that say about my self-respect?"

Kurt was silent, quietly begging Blaine with his eyes. Blaine never could resist those eyes, but this time, things were different.

"…I love you, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt seemed to relax a bit before Blaine spoke again. "But not enough to forgive you for this…keep the ring. Maybe that'll remind you every day just what you lost today."

And then Blaine left, falling onto the ground outside of their apartment and crying into his knees…

"Blaine, sweetheart, wake up!"

"AAH!"

Blaine startled awake, the vivid dream fading away and his eyes filling his tears the minute they shot open.

"Oh…oh God, Kurt…"

Blaine fell into Kurt's awaiting arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Blaine, baby, what happened? What was your dream about? Don't worry, I'm right here…" Kurt said comfortingly, running his hands up Blaine's bare spine. Blaine continued to cry, his tears dripping down Kurt's shoulder and chest. "Honey, shh, don't cry. I love you, I love you so much."

"Oh, thank God," Blaine groaned, looking up at Kurt with red eyes. "I dreamt that I walked in on you and some guy making out on the couch, and it was our _anniversary_, and my heart was just…broken into a million pieces. God, it was _terrible_…" Blaine began shaking with his sobs again, letting Kurt pull him into his lap and just hold him, pressing kisses to his tear-drenched skin.

"Oh, Blaine, that is _never _going to happen," Kurt assured his distressed boyfriend, his slender fingers stroking Blaine's curls lightly. "I could never do that to you, because I love you more than my own life. I'd never forgive myself if I ever did that, and I wouldn't expect you to, either. But it's _never going to happen_, baby. I love you, I love you, I love you…"

He spoke those words in a gentle mantra in the shell of Blaine's ear, occasionally laying kisses to the skin. He held Blaine until his shaking gradually stopped, Blaine's arms still wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"Kurt," he murmured. "I need you."

"I'm right here, baby, I'm right here," Kurt replied, tugging Blaine closer.

"No, not just physically. I need to be _with _you…forever."

Kurt gasped, letting Blaine slip out of his grasp and pull a black velvet box out of the drawer in the table next to their bed. Blaine took one of Kurt's hands, staring intensely into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I've had this ring for _so long_, but I've been wondering when the right time would be. But now…_this, _right here, is the right time. You sat here with me, and comforted me, and assured me that you'd never leave me. Well…this makes it more permanent. I want to be your husband, Kurt. I want to be able to raise a child with you, because you'd be the most _amazing _father of my children. I want to be with you until the day I die and even longer after that. The question is…will you let me? Will you make my dreams come true…and marry me?"

Blaine flipped the lid of the box open, revealing a ring that sparkled even in the darkness of their apartment's bedroom. The few diamonds inlaid in the outside were polished to perfection, and Kurt could read the inscription even in the dark.

_Courage_.

Kurt gasped, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He laughed slightly, a brilliant smile taking over most of his face.

"Oh God, Blaine…yes. Yes, of course!" Kurt exclaimed, flying into Blaine's embrace. Blaine squeezed Kurt as tightly as he could, kissing every inch of beautiful porcelain skin he could find.

"I love you so much," Blaine choked out, muddled by his own tears, which were thankfully happy this time.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, leaning in for a kiss that Kurt could only describe as _magical_. "I can't wait to be your husband."

Blaine sniffed, reaching out to wipe away Kurt's tears.

"And I can't wait to be yours."

They slept in each other's arms that night, just like every night. That night, though, was a whole different ball game.

They were _fiancés_.

**Aww, I **_**told **_**you there'd be a happy ending!**

** Review?**


	38. Cars

**I love this. I really do. **

** I'm in such a good mood today, guys, seriously. I just finished Little Numbers (my tissue box is empty and my parents are angry at me for sobbing at three thirty in the morning) and I got my dress for my school dance. Me ready! :)**

** Enjoy the new chapter!**

"_No_."

"Kurt, it's the only way I'm going to get to see you any day besides Saturday while you're visiting! I need some help around the shop too, so we can kill two birds with one stone. Besides, I know for a _fact _that you need some money to pay for Blaine's-"

"SHH!" Kurt shushed his father loudly. Blaine was still sleeping on the couch ("Dad, we've been together for _six years_, you know damn well we sleep in the same bed every single night!" "This house has _thin walls_, Kurt, and judging from those notes the kid was belting out on stage during West Side Story, he is most likely _loud_." "DAD!"), his arm hanging off of the edge as small snores echoed from his open mouth. "Dad, Blaine is still asleep. I don't want him to wake up and hear you."

"Sorry, kid," Burt said, wiping his forehead with an oil-stained cloth, much to Kurt's slight disgust. "But, the point is, I need help at the shop, you need money, and we need to spend some time together. That means that _you _are coming to work today."

Kurt groaned, letting his head fall forward onto the mahogany kitchen table, narrowly missing his scrambled eggs.

"_Fine_," he said, giving into his father's wishes. "I'll work at the shop today." A bright smile took over Burt's face as he embraced his son for a moment.

"Don't worry, you don't have to come down until noon so you can have some time with your-hopefully-husband to be."

"SHH!" Kurt said again. "God, control your volume! He's still sleeping."

"Nope, he's awake," Blaine said, his eyes half-open as he stumbled into the kitchen, his curls frizzy and unkempt. He sat down next to Kurt and wrapped one arm around his slender waist. "Assuming you were talking about me. Although, I have no idea what you two were talking _about_."

"Nothing, honey!" Kurt falsely assured him, pecking his cheek lightly. "We were just arguing about if I had to work at the shop today, but he convinced me. Sorry I can't stay with you all day today."

"That's OK, baby," Blaine said with a sigh, leaning his temple on Kurt's shoulder. "Finn and I can do some catching up since he's on leave. I want to see some battle scars."

The enthusiasm in Blaine's voice made Kurt chuckle, sliding closer to his boyfriend and running his fingers through his curls.

"Dad, head to the shop. We'll hold down the fort," Kurt said, still carding his fingers through Blaine's hair as he spoke.

"Uh…alright, then. Just…don't burn down the house, and the door stays open!"

"WHO'D BE HOME TO HEAR US IF WE DID ANYTHING, DAD?" Kurt shouted, a slight smile creeping onto his face. Burt chuckled, donning his baseball cap and grabbing his keys from the counter.

"Sorry boys, force of habit. Alright, I'll see you in two hours, Kurt!" Burt said, waving goodbye before closing the front door behind him. Kurt sighed, leaning forward to connect his lips to Blaine's.

"I thought he'd never leave," Kurt commented, pulling away to look into Blaine's eyes, chuckling when they crinkled from a yawn. "You're so adorable when you're tired."

Blaine didn't reply. He merely tugged Kurt by the hand towards the living room couch, wanting an hour of cuddling with his boyfriend before he had to go off to work. He sighed contently as Kurt fell into his lap, his cute button nose burrowing into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine leaned his temple onto Kurt's, breathing in the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms that he loved so much.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, pressing a delicate kiss to Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed contently, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of Kurt's hip.

"I love you, too."

~oOo~

"Oh dear God, this car looks worse than Rachel Berry's junior year reindeer sweaters," Kurt commented on the rusted up death trap sitting in the middle of the shop.

"Yeah, the guy who brought it in said it's making some weird noises. I'm just not sure whether there's really something wrong with it, or if it's just _that _beaten up," Burt replied, shaking his head at the sight of the mistreated automobile.

"Well, I'll go underneath and see what's going on…though I'm pretty sure whatever I'm going to see is going to give me nightmares."

With a sigh, Kurt lay down on the trolley and wheeled himself under the hunk of junk some crazy guy called a car.

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt heard his father begin a conversation with someone.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?"

OK, the only person Burt calls "kid" besides Kurt is Blaine. _Why is Blaine here_, Kurt thought.

"Hi, Burt. Uh…I actually came to ask you something."

Kurt could hear the anxiety evident in Blaine's voice, and could practically see Blaine rubbing his hand nervously on the back of his neck. He put down his wrench and listened intently.

"Go on," Burt prompted. Blaine sighed, sounding even more nervous.

"I…I want to ask your permission to marry Kurt."

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth to keep his loud gasp muffled. _Holy crap…he beat me to the freaking punch!_

"You're…asking permission?" Burt asked, sounding bewildered.

"Yes," Blaine answered. "I don't even have a _ring _yet, or a plan to propose, I just…I _need_ him, Burt. I need him like I need air. Kurt is…_everything _to me, and nothing less. I will do _anything_ to make him happy, whether it means throwing myself in a volcano, carrying his infinite amount of shopping bags at the mall, or just going to the grocery store to get him another pint of French Silk ice cream because it's his favorite. If he cries…it tears me apart, Burt, you have _no_ idea."

Kurt had a feeling that Blaine was crying now due to the slight thick sound of his voice. Likewise, tears were building up in the corners of Kurt's eyes after hearing Blaine's beautiful words.

"I never want to let him go," Blaine said. "If I ever lost him…I'd be empty. He makes me feel so _loved_, Burt; the fact that he chose me over everyone else on Earth makes me feel like the most _special_ person in the world. We're not teenagers anymore, and our love is just as strong if not stronger. Marriage and a family is what I've always wanted with him…what I'm asking now is if you'll let me."

There was a short, torturous silence before Burt replied.

"Blaine, you're an adult with a job, an apartment, and you're stable financially. Why are you asking _my _permission?" Burt asked.

"It's respectful, isn't it?" Blaine asked, slightly confused. "I know, it's really old school, but it's kind of traditional to ask the father first."

Kurt giggled slightly; even now, Blaine was still so _dapper_.

"Wow…I honestly kind of expected this from you. Kurt _did _tell me you used to carry a pocket watch around," Burt commented, making Blaine groan slightly.

"Ugh, he told you that?" he chuckled. "Look…I love Kurt. And if I _ever _hurt him, I promise that you can hunt me down and castrate me with a rusty spoon until I slowly bleed to death. It's what I'd deserve if I ever caused _any _pain to the man who makes my life complete. I love him, Burt. So…can I ask him?"

Burt chuckled slightly, and Kurt heard the slap of skin against skin, meaning Burt had clapped Blaine on the back.

"You've had permission since the day Kurt came home smiling like an idiot even though his bird had died," Burt answered. Blaine gasped, and Kurt could tell that he had dived forward to quickly hug Burt.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, sounding ecstatic. "Now I just need to ask him."

"No, you don't," Kurt said, finally deciding to reveal himself. He wheeled himself out from under the car, much to Blaine's surprise.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Baby, you weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Maybe not," Kurt admitted, leaning forward to take Blaine into his arms. "But I'm so glad that I did…and the answer is yes, by the way."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, not exactly sure what to say.

"…I-I don't have a ring," Blaine stuttered after a moment, positively transfixed by the bright blue of Kurt's eyes.

"Wait…OK, here," Kurt said, reaching over to grab a small, circular car part from a tray in the corner. "I'll wear this until we can pick out a real ring. _Together_."

"Y-yeah, OK," Blaine said shakily, slipping the ring-shaped part onto Kurt's finger. It was a little loose, and not shiny at all, but…it was perfect.

"I can't believe you beat me to it. I'm working here today so I could get some money to buy _your _engagement ring. But, of course, you've beaten me to the punch with just about everything; becoming boyfriends, _both _proms, Valentine's day dates, so I don't know why I'm surprised…I love you," Kurt said tenderly, cupping Blaine's jaw and leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Blaine murmured, burying his cheek into Kurt's shoulder. "This wasn't the way I planned on proposing…but I wouldn't have it any other way."

As Kurt and his future son-in-law hugged tightly, Burt discreetly wiped away a tear. He was glad that Kurt met Blaine; no one else could ever make his son that happy.

And soon, they'd all be one big happy family.

**And that's all she wrote…literally.**

** Review?**


	39. Hogwarts

**Well, this prompt is from an anon, and I absolutely fell in love with it the minute I read it. Enjoy! Thanks for the prompt anon!**

"Kurt! Baby, come on, hurry up!" Blaine shouted ecstatically, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he ran. Kurt breathed heavily as he chased his bubbly boyfriend.

"Blaine, slow down before I puke up a lung!" Kurt said, digging his heels into the ground and doubling over slightly, trying to catch his breath. Blaine immediately rushed back to him, rubbing his hand up his back slowly.

"Aww, baby, are you alright?" Blaine asked worriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so out of breath!"

"It's alright, honey," Kurt said, his breath having been slightly regained. "I'm fine, you're just excited. I mean, we're about to go to _Hogwarts_!"

OK, he'd admit it; Kurt was just excited as Blaine was. He, however, had a smidgeon of self-control, and could keep his delight mostly contained.

"Yes, I know," Blaine said with a chuckle, helping Kurt stand back up. "This is my childhood coming to life in the form of an _amusement park_. This is the best. Day. Ever!"

"Oh, better, than last year's Valentine's Day when I made you homemade chocolates and we fed them to each other all night?" Kurt questions with a raised eyebrow. Blaine pretended to contemplate his answer before grinning goofily.

"OK, that was good _too_," he joked, wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist as they walked towards the Hogsmeade gate. "I love you."

Even after hearing those words for over six years, his cheeks still flushed bright pink and his heart sped up at the sight of Blaine's warm eyes. He took his hand and laced his fingers in between the ones Blaine had resting on his hip

"I love you, too," he whispered. Their eyes met for a short moment before they turned their eyes towards the majesty of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

Both men marveled over the intricate detail of each building, how they had the perfect look of wear and tear without looking run-down. Hogwarts itself…well, that sort of explained itself.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Blaine shouted enthusiastically, removing his arm from around Kurt's waist so it was easier to walk. He did, however, lace their hands in between them, making Kurt smile and blush slightly.

"Yes, it definitely is. Look at all the details they just got _perfect_," Kurt stressed, his blue eyes sparkling with childish glee. Blaine's eyes flickered down to his boyfriend's smile, and his grip on Kurt's hand tightened a bit. Kurt looked up at him, surprised when Blaine leant down and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. Kurt actually liked the fact that Blaine was taller than him now; he liked being able to look up into Blaine's eyes or be at the perfect height to nuzzle his neck.

"Come on," Blaine said against his lips. "Let's go have some fun."

And they were. They were going to have fun.

Until some idiot decided to butt in.

"Fags," he muttered under his breath. Kurt gasped, his fingernails digging into Blaine's forearm. Blaine turned around quickly, eyeing the homophobe dangerously.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I caught that," Blaine said darkly, his eyes almost black with subdued rage.

"I called you both fags. Problem?" the man questioned. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to step forward and completely face the man.

"No, Blaine, don't-"

"Shh, babe, I got this," Blaine said comfortingly, shooting a loving look at Kurt before turning back around to glare at the homophobe who ruined their fun. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but unless you're my family, or Kurt over here, I honestly couldn't care less what you think. However, your hate and prejudice is just about to ruin our day, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get you _big mouth _and take it someone who cares."

And with that, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him towards a deserted spot next to the Three Broomsticks, looking at him carefully.

"Are you OK, baby?" Blaine asked softly, searching Kurt's beautiful eyes for any signs of distress. Kurt sighed, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"I'm alright," he said, letting himself smile slightly. "Thank you for sticking up for me…for us."

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job. You defend me, I defend you," he said with a grin. "Now, come on. We have rides to ride!"

Kurt smiled fondly as his boyfriend practically flew towards the entrance to the Dragon Challenge rollercoaster, wondering how he got such a perfect, wonderful, amazing boyfriend.

~oOo~

"OK, it's official; I've never been happier," Blaine said as he and Kurt flopped down onto a nearby bench outside of Hogwarts, both tuckered out from riding and re-riding almost everything.

"Hey, Valentine's Day, remember?" Kurt pointed out joyfully, still running on adrenaline.

"Well, I'm here with you, aren't I?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's hair. Kurt grinned with a slight nod.

"That is true, Mr. Potter," Kurt said endearingly. "Wow, twenty-four and no letter from Hogwarts. I pity you."

"Hey, I don't see you with one, do I, Mr. Malfoy?" Blaine teased back, taking a swig of butterbeer. Kurt, sipping his pumpkin juice, raised an eyebrow.

"OK, why I am I Malfoy?" Kurt questioned.

"I ship Drarry, duh!" Blaine pointed out, interlocking their free hands. "I can totally see them getting married one day."

Blaine waited a few seconds for it to set in, smiling brightly when Kurt's eyes widened.

"Y-you do?" Kurt stuttered. Blaine's beaming, humongous smile lessened into a small grin as he fell onto the ground in front of Kurt on one knee, pulling a small ring out of his pocket, nestled in a tiny black box.

"I know it's not much," Blaine said, looking unsure of himself. "There aren't any diamonds, but I did think you'd like the little vine pattern, and the inscription…_I'm yours forever_. I didn't have enough money for something expensive, but…I knew you wouldn't care. All you'd care about is that it means that we really _can _be together forever. I'm ready to share my life with you, Kurt…I've always been ready. But…are you?"

There's literally only a millisecond of silence before Kurt is diving into Blaine's arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_Yes_," he whispered, grabbing Blaine's face tightly in his hands as he kissed him. "God, yes!"

"Really?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded tearfully, holding out his finger for the ring. Blaine slipped it on slowly, smiling when Kurt stroked his cheek gently and he could feel the metal on his finger.

"It's beautiful, Blaine. I love it."

Everything was perfect.

And then, of course, it just _wasn't _anymore.

"Homos."

Kurt's head whipped around to face a petite young woman, who hadn't even tried to hide that she had been the one who had spouted the hateful word.

"Alright, listen here you walking runway disaster; I have had a _wonderful _day. I rode all the rides with my _fiancé_, and it was one of the most fun days of my summer. I am _not _about to let some witch who's so spray-tanned she looks like an _Oompa Loompa _ruin my day of happiness! You people always say it's wrong and _disgusting_ for a man to fall in love with another man, and yet it's suddenly OK to go around spreading your hatred! Tell me, when did hate become celebrated and love become despised? Oh, and _another _thing-"

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, Miss, is there a problem here?"

Oh. _Oh_. Kurt knew that voice.

"Oh my God, Emma Watson?" Kurt asked, stuttering slightly. Blaine had been stunned into a shocked silence at the sight of the young woman, looking quite wonderful even in a pair of shorts and a Gryffindor T-shirt.

"Yes, that's me. So, is there a problem?" she asked, brushing a short lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Actually, yes," Kurt said, gesturing first to Blaine, and then to the stunned homophobic woman next to him. "I was just proposed to my fiancé, Blaine, and this girl called us both homos. I, of course, didn't appreciate it, to put it lightly."

"I…uh, I-"

"Save it," Emma said to the young woman, looking almost if not equally as angry as Kurt was. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the park, Miss. We won't tolerate that kind of poison here."

Without uttering another word, the woman scurried off, her eyes trailed on the concrete beneath her feet.

"I'm so sorry about her, boys," Emma said apologetically. "I can guarantee that she won't be allowed back here."

"Thank you," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him off of the bench. "This is my fiancé, Blaine."

Kurt flushed at his own words; it felt so _amazing _to say that. Soon, _fiancé_ would be replaced by _husband_. The words just felt so at home rolling off of his tongue. It truly _was _meant to be.

"H-hi," Blaine stuttered, shaking Emma's hand. "Uh, can I just say that Harry Potter was basically my entire childhood?"

"I get that a lot," Emma said with a laugh. "God, they did such an amazing job with the park, didn't they? I was here for the grand opening, but I couldn't resist coming back. I'm kind of incognito, though." She gestured to her sunglasses and hat sheepishly. Blaine chuckled heartily, taking another sip of butterbeer.

"Yes, they did do fantastically. I still can't believe that Hogwarts is right in front of me!" he said enthusiastically, letting his eyes flicker to the magnificent building.

"Neither can I. Well, it was nice meeting you boys. I wish you the best with your wedding!"

Emma gave them a final wave before pulling the brim of her hat lower, heading in the direction of Ollivander's.

"Oh my…wow," Blaine said, running his fingers through his curls, frizzy in the heat. "Did…did that just happened?"

Kurt giggled, pressing a long kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Yes, yes it did," he said after they pulled away. "Are we going to wake up now, or…?"

"I hope not," Blaine said, looking a bit scared that that would actually happen.

"Why, because we met Emma Watson and entered the world of Harry Potter?" Kurt joked as they headed back towards the entrance, ready to go back to their hotel and sleep forever.

"No," Blaine said, stopping them both so they could face each other, eyes boring into one another's. "Because I proposed today. Because we're getting married."

Kurt smiled tenderly, gently running his fingertips down Blaine's cheek before taking his hand and continuing their journey between tourists and food carts alike.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a grin. "We are."

**Yay, thanks anon! :)**

** Review?**


	40. Landmarks

**OK…this has basically been prompted by EVERYBODY. Like, seriously. I hope this is good, because you guys have been asking for this for, like, ever! =D**

** Enjoy!**

Chirping birds and warm, soothing sunlight are what Kurt Hummel woke up to early on a spring Saturday morning. Kurt yawned daintily, not unlike how a Disney princess would in the beginning of the movies. He smiled, leaning over to stroke the skin of his curly-haired boyfriend. His smile slipped away when the only things his fingers met were the cold, empty sheets.

"Blaine?" he groaned blearily, blinking a few times before his vision cleared. It was true; his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. However, something _was _left in Blaine's place; a small note, folded in half with Kurt's name was written next to a heart. Kurt smiled, feeling warmth fill his stomach as he picked up the note, sitting up and letting his eyes scan the writing.

_Morning, baby. Sorry you couldn't wake up in my arms like you repeatedly say you love so much (I know you're probably blushing right now, but don't worry, I think it's adorable), but since we're visiting your parents for the week, I couldn't give up this opportunity, being in Ohio and all._

_ After your three hour morning ritual (I've memorized it down to the letter; shower with your special shampoo that makes your hair extra soft-love that, by the way-and condition it twice, get dressed in nothing short of fabulous, do your hair in any way you choose because your hair always looks amazing, slather about two dozen different skin products on your skin because "Blaine, I will __**not **__wrinkle when we're 80!", eat a nutritious breakfast that includes something from every food group, and then sit down and watch Lifetime TV. You may always zig when I think you're about to zag, but your morning ritual never changes), please make your way to the Lima Bean._

_-Your Blaine _

Kurt smiled joyfully, his hand pressed to his heart. Only Blaine would do something like this-his adorableness was one of a kind.

"Alright, you goober, what do you have planned for me?" he murmured to himself, running his slender fingers through his unkempt hair. He sighed once before tucking the envelope in the pocket of a pair of jeans he was planning to wear and heading into the bathroom.

After moving quicker than usual through his morning routine, Kurt was out the door with a parting kiss on Carole's cheek and a bagel in hand. He hopped enthusiastically into his car, humming a chipper tune as he drove to the Lima Bean.

The parking lot was deserted, which was surprising for a Saturday morning, but nonetheless, Kurt entered the empty Lima Bean.

He gasped the minute he crossed the threshold and entered the abandoned shop, a few rose petals sticking to the bottom of his shoe. A trail of them, in the brightest shade of pink, lead to a specific table that was snugly fit in the corner, a coffee and another note sitting on its smooth surface.

Kurt grinned, picking up the warm coffee and taking a sip before reading the note, almost identical to the one he had discovered in his bedroom.

_A Grande non-fat mocha, just the way you like it, sweetheart. _

_ At this table, we spent a lot of our high school lives. First as friends, then best friends, then boyfriends. We fought here, and laughed here, and even had an unplanned make out session in the bathroom._

Kurt giggled, a light blush spreading over his cheeks, the same color as the rose petal trail.

_But most importantly…this was the spot when I first told you that I loved you._

_ You have no idea how amazing I felt right at that moment when I heard you say you loved me back…and I was also relieved that you swallowed your mouthful of hot coffee instead of spitting it on me, by the way._

_ Back to the task at hand, though. Kurt Hummel, I love you. I've said it here before, and I'll "say" it here again. I'll love you forever, my angel, my lover, the love of my life._

_ -Your Blaine_

_ P.S. The old park. Be there ;)_

Kurt didn't even realize he was crying until his tears fell onto the beautiful note that had caused them. He chuckled slightly, wiping his tears away.

"Damn you and your romantic ways," Kurt said to himself with a chortle, swiftly downing his coffee before tossing it in the trash and running out to his car, driving for about five minutes until he reached the park Blaine had mentioned in his note, which had found a new home in Kurt's pocket.

He didn't have to question where Blaine left his next note. He began trekking along a path until he came to a clearing, a tall tree root holding the next note.

Kurt sat down at the base of the trunk, feeling a beautiful spring breeze blow and tousle his hair slightly. He deftly picked up the note and flipped it open, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

_Our tree._

_ We've been through so much here. We had picnics in the spring, and the wind would blow and get cherry blossoms stuck in your hair, and dear God, you looked so damn beautiful I could've cried. _

_ We've been through good times and bad times under our tree. I remember holding you when NYADA rejected you (a stupid decision on their part considering you've starred in "Wicked", "West Side Story", and "Jersey Boys" and you're only twenty-four), and you holding me after my dad kicked me out because I was gay…do you remember the heart we carved with our names inside? _

_ I love you, so much Kurt. Nothing has changed since we were love-struck teenagers besides the fact that our love has grown even stronger. _

_ Dalton, the choir room, a very special table. Be there._

_ -Your Blaine_

Kurt smiled brightly, the shining sun glowing on his cheek and illuminating his tears.

"That heart was not my idea," he said, almost as if Blaine could hear him. "But I'm glad we did it."

After taking in the beautiful scenery and reminiscing on his and Blaine's experiences there, Kurt retreated to his car and prepared himself for the hour drive to Dalton.

Due to a considerably less amount of traffic than the norm on a Saturday, Kurt got to Dalton a bit early, smiling as the boys in their casual weekend wear hustled and bustled around the campus. Kurt entered the building with a smile, taking in the décor and paintings that he hadn't seen in so long.

The choir room didn't look any different than it did seven years ago. The table Blaine had mentioned was still sitting in the same place, and Kurt could almost imagine that he was seventeen again, getting his first kiss that really _mattered_.

Instead of a half-decorated casket for a bird sitting on the table, there was a note and…a ring box.

A _ring box_.

Kurt hurried towards the table, taking the box in his hand and running his thumb over the soft, black velvet. He flipped open the lid, startled by the sight of such a beautiful ring. It was simple, just a thin silver band with a few diamonds. It was the engraving on the inside, however, that made Kurt's heart pound.

_I love you with all of my heart_

Kurt choked back a few tears as he read the next note.

_The location of our first kiss; the start of our relationship, the beginning of the rest of our lives together. _

_ You're the most amazing, beautiful, compassionate, and moral person I've ever met in my entire life. I have __**no idea**__ how I got lucky enough to be able to even get the __**chance **__to ask what I'm about to ask. _

_ I want to be with you forever, Kurt. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night, holding you in my arms and falling asleep to the sound of your beautiful heartbeat. I never want to be without you, Kurt, __**ever**__. Now I'm asking…do you never want to be without me?_

_ I'm on our staircase._

_ -Your Blaine._

And Kurt was off like a light, sprinting through the hallways and to the place where he and Blaine first met…the place where it all began.

Blaine was already on one knee, tears leaking out of his eyes as Kurt approached.

"Will you marry me?" Blaine choked out the minute Kurt was in hearing range. Kurt smiled ecstatically, diving into Blaine's waiting arms.

"_Yes_," he said, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Yes, of course I will marry you."

Blaine sighed thankfully, holding Kurt close while simultaneously slipping the ring on his finger.

Their staircase; the beginning of their dating relationship, and now the beginning of their marriage.

**.**

** Since I had given you so much angst with "A Charred Heart", I think you guys deserved this.**

** Review?**


	41. Halloween

**I NEED PROOOOOOOOOMPTS!**

** I really need more prompts, guys, pretty please? You guys are all **_**brilliant**_**, so I hope you got some good ones for me if you can! OK, this one actually came from a website, because I had TOTAL writer's block, so I hope you like it!**

** Enjoy!**

When Kurt woke up, he expected maybe some hot apple cider waiting for him, along with a cuddly, tired boyfriend. What he was _not _expecting was a _humongous_ spider to dangle in his face.

Kurt screamed loudly, swatting at the thing until it was hit across the room. Only after it had landed against the opposite wall did he realize it wasn't real.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" he shouted indignantly. His boyfriend entered the bedroom of their Manhattan apartment, doubled over and laughing without a care in the world.

"Oh my God, you should've seen your face, Kurt!" Blaine choked out, all but falling on the ground in his hysterics.

"Blaine, you know I have arachnophobia!" Kurt shouted with his hands placed angrily on his hips. "It may be Halloween, but that didn't give you a reason to scare me half to death!"

Blaine immediately stopped laughing when he saw how truly angry Kurt was. He slid into bed next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, baby; it was just a stupid joke and I never should have done it," he said, sounding extremely guilty. He peppered kisses on Kurt's shoulder and up his neck, trying to make up for the early-morning scare. Kurt sighed, laying his hands over Blaine's and his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's OK," he said, much to Blaine's relief. "But if I walk into the kitchen and there's a fake bug in my food, I will break up with you." Blaine laughed, turning Kurt around to quickly capture his boyfriend's lips with his before leading them both into the kitchen.

"I swear, there's no fake bug in there," Blaine said, gesturing to the plates of food he had waiting for Kurt and himself. A vase with a single rose sat in front of Kurt's chair, and "I love you" was written on the edge of the plate with caramel.

"Mm, Blaine, it smells incredible! Do I smell…apples?" Kurt asked.

"Your nose is as skilled as it is cute," Blaine said coyly, kissing said appendage lightly and giggling at the sight of Kurt's uncontrollable blush. "Yes, I have prepared us apple cider pancakes with caramel sauce."

"Oh, Blaine, you didn't have to do all this!" Kurt giggled, obviously touched by the romance of it all.

"Yes, I did," Blaine countered with a coy grin. "I figured it make up for the spider thing…plus, I love taking any opportunity to remind you that I love you."

Kurt blushed once more, his porcelain cheeks turning an adorable pale pink. Blaine beamed at his boyfriend, letting his fingertips run over the glowing skin of his cheeks.

"You look so beautiful when you blush," he murmured, stealing a kiss before pulling out Kurt's chair and gesturing for him to sit.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt jested with a grin.

"I aim to please, my dear," Blaine replied, sitting down to the chair he had moved right next to Kurt's. "So, is it good?"  
>"Oh my God, it's <em>delicious, <em>Blaine! How did you do this? When we were teenagers, you could barely boil water!"

"Gee, _thanks_," Blaine kidded, nudging Kurt playfully with his shoulder. "I've gotten better since our high school years. I _am _twenty-five after all."

"Just because you age doesn't mean your cooking skills improve," Kurt argued good-naturedly. "My grandmother is 94, but she can't even make _ice_."

"Mm, point taken," Blaine said, reaching out to take Kurt's free hand. Kurt smiled brilliantly as he spotted the message written on his plate with caramel. He leant over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"I love you, too," he whispered. Now it was Blaine's turn to blush, which Kurt chuckled at.

"So, what are our plans for Halloween besides giving over-sugared confections to the apartment building kids?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we went to that orchard last week and got those pumpkins, so I figured we could carve them!" Blaine said enthusiastically, practically bouncing in his seat.

"That sounds like fun…will you scoop the goop out of mine though?" Kurt asked. "That stuff is nasty."

"Anything for you, _amore mio_," Blaine said endearingly, practically clinging to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled at the Italian nickname; it was a name Blaine frequently used for him-_my love_.

An hour later, the two pumpkins were hollowed out, and carving knives and candles were set on the table.

"What are you going to do with yours, honey?" Kurt asked as he sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Nice try, baby, but I'm not telling you until I'm done," Blaine retorted slyly. Kurt simply stuck his tongue out before getting to work, his nimble fingers gripping his knife tightly.

Blaine's heart was practically beating out of his chest as he began carving. This was it. This was the moment he had been preparing for for _months_. The black velvet box suddenly felt heavy in his pocket and his fingers began to shake so much that he almost dropped his knife. It's not like he didn't want to marry Kurt, of _course _he did. He was just so _nervous_. He'd always believed that Kurt was too good for him. Hell, Kurt was his definition of perfection; definitely not the textbook one, though, because Kurt wasn't the textbook definition of _anything_. He was unique, he was his own person…there was no one else on the Earth that was like him.

And suddenly, all the anxiety just floated away, like it didn't even matter anymore. This was _Kurt_. He didn't have to be nervous with him, no matter what.

"Are you done yet, _mon amour_?" Kurt asked, smirking at his cleverness.

"Ah, the French comes out to play!" Blaine teased, secretly swooning over Kurt's sexy accent and the fact that he called him _my love _in French and-_no, you can't become a squealing teenage girl right now, Blaine, _he thought.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. Kurt smiled invitingly, clapping his hands lightly.

"OK, but I want to show you mine first!" Kurt said happily, placing a candle inside his before turning it around to show Blaine.

Blaine practically visibly swooned at the sight of a carved love heart with his and Kurt's name inside, a plus sign in between them.

"I actually drew something like this in a notebook when we were at Dalton. Remember when I said I was 'planning weekend outfits'?"

Blaine chuckled, wondering why he never actually got to see that notebook and if it would be too much to ask to put that page on their bedroom wall.

"Alright, _mon _amour, let's see yours!" he demanded enthusiastically. Breathing in deeply, Blaine lit his candle, placed it inside, and turned the pumpkin around to show Kurt his carving.

Kurt gasped, one hand flying to his lips at the sight of the words carved there.

_Will you marry me, amore mio?_

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine was in front of him on one knee, pulling out the ring box and revealing a beautiful yet simple silver band encrusted with a gemstone that perfectly matched the color of Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt," he began, taking one of Kurt's hands. "I love you…more than I thought I could love anyone in this world. I never thought that I could be this _happy_ with anyone, mostly because I thought I'd never find anyone that _would_ love me. But…I met _you_, and you showed me that I wasn't as broken as I thought I was. The part of me that _was_ broken from the years of bullying and verbal abuse from my father, you fixed. You showed me that there's something worth living for, and that's you. If I never met you…I'm afraid to even think about that. You…you made my life complete, and I never want to let you go. So, I'd like to…to take you as my husband, if you'll let me."

Shimmering tears flowed over Kurt's bright red cheeks as he nodded sporadically, diving into Blaine's arms and soaking Blaine's shirt with his tears.

"Yes," he choked out. "Oh God, _yes_!"

Blaine sighed in relief and ecstasy, clinging to Kurt like a life line.

"I love you," Blaine said, weaving his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt sniffed, pulling back to cup Blaine's face with his hands.

"I love you, too," he said through his tears, kissing Blaine hard on the lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer, feeling his tears drip onto his face and tasting them on his _fiancé's _lips.

_This is where I belong_, he thought. _With the love of my life_.

**I got the fuzzies. **

** Review?**


	42. Balloon

**I loved this prompt the minute I got it. Please, enjoy! This prompt comes from alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee.**

** Enjoy!**

"_No_."

"Come on, Kurt, I want to see the rest of it!"

"Blaine, ask me if you can see my bucket list one more time and I won't let you touch me for a week," Kurt threatened, pointing his finger angrily at his boyfriend who was seated next to him on their couch.

"You wouldn't," Blaine said. "You wouldn't be able to handle it any better than I could, baby, and you know it, too." Kurt sighed, shoving Blaine's shoulder slightly before crawling into his arms.

"Damn you," Kurt said dully, feeling a bit drowsy. He let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine held him a bit tighter.

"Come on, Kurt, can I _please _see it? I want to know more about the inner workings of your beautiful mind," Blaine cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple.

"That is the weirdest compliment you've ever given me," Kurt said with a giggle. "But I _guess _it was cute…fine! I'll let you see my bucket list."

"Woo!" Blaine cheered, leaning down to press a long kiss to Kurt's lips. "Where is it, where is it?"

"Alright, alright, don't pee yourself, I'll got get it," Kurt said, thoroughly amused by Blaine's excited bouncing on the couch cushion. Blaine watched in anticipation as Kurt entered their bedroom and returned with a notebook. "Knock yourself out."

"Yay!" Blaine shouted. "Alright, go to sleep, babe. I want to see this by myself without you trying to cover something up or make an excuse for me not to read all of it."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled, leaning over to kiss Blaine shortly before retiring to their bedroom. Blaine flipped open the notebook, his eyes scanning over the words scrawled on the page.

_Number 2: Witness the birth of my first child._

Blaine smiled tenderly, the image he'd been imagining recently immediately rushing back into his mind; a perfect combination of him and Kurt, a baby girl with chestnut hair that had a slight curl, and Kurt's eyes, Blaine's smile, Kurt's adorable button nose, and both of their singing talent. Of course, he knew it wasn't possible considering they'd need a surrogate, but he could dream of his imaginary baby girl, couldn't he?

_Number 25: Star on Broadway_.

Blaine could make out the words, just barely, underneath a thick black line. His heart grew light at the thought of his man belting it out onstage, a sight he had gotten to see only a month earlier when Kurt landed his first major Broadway role as Raoul from "The Phantom of the Opera".

Blaine continued down the list, smiling at the things that were crossed off, until one particular one caught his eye, uncrossed off and just absolutely _perfect_.

_Number 72: Arrive at school in a hot air balloon_.

"This is _perfect_," Blaine whispered to himself. He chuckled to himself as the plan began to formulate itself in his head. "Kurt won't even know what hit him."

~oOo~

Two days after that night, Kurt awoke to find a beautiful Saturday awaiting him. He stretched his arms above his head before reaching out to pull Blaine closer. However, his hands were only met with empty, cold sheets.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned drowsily. With his eyes closed, he continued to grope the sheets until he was met with a note. He sighed, opening his eyes so he could read it.

_Meet me in Central Park, love. –Your Blaine_

Kurt smiled brilliantly, his heart beginning to flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. He scrambled out of bed and beat his record for the shortest time getting ready, his longest actually being two hours (well, you could have blamed him? It _was _his and Blaine's fifth anniversary). After feeling satisfied with his outfit, a perfect combination of fashion-forward-NYC-guy to I-threw-this-on-because-I'm-just-going-to-the-park, he exited his apartment and locked the door. Central Park was a quick five-minute walk away, so Kurt took the time to revel in the sights and sounds of the majestic city he called home.

After arriving in the park, Kurt had to admit that he missed Ohio sometimes. He certainly didn't miss the homophobia and the prejudice, but he did actually miss his and Blaine's little park that was nestled in their own little corner of Westerville. Barely anyone went there, so it was easy for them to just be themselves in public and not have to worry about violent retaliation.

His thoughts of Westerville and those Summer days spent under the shade of a tall willow tree were cut off when he saw Blaine standing next to-_what_.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt asked loudly, gaping at the sight in front of him. Blaine was casually leaning against the basket of a _hot air balloon._

"Surprise!" Blaine said excitedly, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt gaped at the balloon once they pulled away, still in shock that Blaine had gotten a freaking _hot air balloon_.

"How the _hell _did you pull this off?" Kurt asked with his eyes actually wider than Blaine's smile (which really didn't seem possible at the moment).

"Well, did I ever mention my cousin flies these babies and taught me how to when I was thirteen? He also lives in the Bronx, so he hooked me up!" Blaine said enthusiastically, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I can't really fly you to school-I could possibly be arrested for that, and you graduated last year. So, I'm going to fly you above the city and then back down here!"

And suddenly it all clicked-the bucket list. So _this _is why Blaine wanted to see it!

Kurt surged forward and took Blaine face in his hands, pressing their lips together for a few moments before pulling back with a grin.

"You spoil me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt murmured. Blaine beamed, leading Kurt by the hand towards the basket. He opened the small door for Kurt, letting him climb inside before following suit and shutting it. Kurt, noticing it was sort of cramped, shuffled towards his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Did you choose this one on purpose because the basket is a little small?" Kurt asked, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously. Blaine laughed, holding Kurt with one arm while pulling on the lever to ignite a large flame.

"Maybe," Blaine said, drawing out the word before pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek. As they slowly ascended, Kurt held onto Blaine tighter and tighter because of a combination of the cold and, well, he was with Blaine, why _wouldn't _he want to be close to him?

After they were a considerable distance off the ground, Blaine stopped pulling the lever. The two floated above their beautiful city, the sound of honking cars and loud people reaching them even in the air.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking down at his boyfriend. _It's now or never_, he thought.

"Yeah, babe?" Kurt replied. Blaine breathed in shakily before slowly but surely lowering himself onto one knee. He pulled out the ring box he'd been carrying in his jacket pocket for _months_ and opened it, revealing a gold band encrusted with a row of small diamonds. Before Blaine could even say a single word, Kurt was on his knees and nodding, grabbing hold of Blaine and kissing him with all the passion he could muster.

"Wait, wait," Blaine said, pulling out of the kiss reluctantly. "I was going to declare my love for you, tell you I'd give you this entire city if I could! Come on, baby, you know I have a dramatic flair."

"I don't care, I don't care," Kurt muttered, tears streaming down his flushed face. "I don't need a long speech, or a declaration of love above our city…I just need _you_…though a speech would probably make me swoon."

"So why won't you let me declare my love?" Blaine whined jokingly as he slid the ring on Kurt's finger.

"Because," Kurt said, pulling himself and his _fiancé _to their feet. "There is a much _better _thing your lips could be doing right now."

The two stayed up there for another twenty minutes, just reveling in the newness of engagement.

**OK, I'm sorry if I got the hot air balloon thing wrong. I don't know how to fly one, so…sorry.**

** Hope you all enjoyed, though!**

** Review?**


	43. Concert

**Haaai :)**

** OK, first off, I want to thank you all for your amazing prompts. I plan on writing them all one by one after this chapter, for which the idea actually came from me.**

** Yes, I know I practically **_**begged **_**you all for prompts, but I was watching that video from Apocalyptour (All my Starkids out there, what up! :3) when that guy proposed to his girlfriend, and I was like "Boom. Chapter of 'A Million Proposals' right there." However, this one will be under different circumstances. After this, chapters will be the prompts that I've gotten! I'm sorry if I don't use some. I have a few reasons. 1. I get no real inspiration and feel I couldn't do justice to the idea. 2. There's already an existing chapter that is similar to the prompt or the same thing. **

** So, enjoy this chapter!**

"I love you!"

"That's the seventh time you said that tonight, Blaine."

"Well, are you complaining?" Blaine asked slyly, weaving his fingers into the spaces between Kurt's.

"_…No_,"Kurt admitted faux-grudgingly. Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I can't believe you scored these seats! Remind me again why you never told me your dad's old college roommate is Katy Perry's manager?"

"I was saving that for an occasion such as this," Kurt replied, ruffling Blaine's curls. "It made your reaction to the tickets for the front row even more hilarious."

"It wasn't _that _funny," Blaine complained, cringing at the memory.

"Yes it was!" Kurt insisted. "You jumped up and down on the couch before clinging to me like a koala and screaming that you loved me about…twenty-six times."

"You counted?" Blaine asked with a snort. Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss Blaine's blushing cheek.

"It was too adorable _not _to," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder as the lights went down and cheering erupted and echoed around the stadium. Blaine screamed, clapping his hands together enthusiastically as Katy ran onstage, wearing a perfectly eccentric cotton-candy dress.

"How ya doing out there, New York City?" Katy shouted. Kurt covered his ears slightly when the cheering's volume increased tenfold, Blaine's screams included. He bounced up and down in his seat, clutching Kurt's hand for dear life because he was pretty sure he was going to faint from being so overwhelmed. "Hit it!"

The band launched into "Part of Me", one of Blaine's favorite songs besides "Teenage Dream" obviously. Kurt and Blaine stood, clapping their hands and cheering wildly while still half-singing along. Kurt smiled over at his boyfriend, who looked like he was having the time of his life. He had let go all of his inhibitions and, at least for one night, embraced himself-a goofball who was obsessed with Top-40 music and always danced like no one was watching. Kurt couldn't help but stop hopping around like a maniac so he could just stare at his beautiful boyfriend. Blaine could feel Kurt's gaze, so he stopped dancing briefly to lean in for a quick kiss.

"Thank you so much," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled, completely blissed out because could he _be _any more in love?

The song ended soon after, followed immediately by shrill screaming that was beginning to give Kurt a headache.

"Now, before I sing my next song, I'd like to tell a story," Katy said, waiting for the crowd to quiet down. Kurt smiled in anticipation, taking Blaine's hand as they sat back down. "So, my manager had this roommate when he went to college, and said roommate has a son who's here tonight." Blaine gasped, his head whipping sideways to stare at Kurt in shock. Kurt just sent him a sly wink, squeezing his hand before turning his attention back to Katy. "This man, Kurt, contacted me, and oh my God, he asked me to help him with the sweetest thing. So, this song is dedicated to a man in the audience named Blaine Anderson."

Kurt giggled as Blaine almost shrieked when _Katy Perry _said the song was dedicated to him because of Kurt.

_Kurt_.

Blaine wasted no time in locking lips with his boyfriend, who kissed back leisurely. He pulled away as the music started; it was a tune that Blaine recognized instantly.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine could feel tears begin forming in his eyes, which were looking at Kurt the same way they always did-like Kurt was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Katy winked into the front row, gesturing for Kurt to come onstage. Blaine let him go, but not before kissing his hand like a true gentleman. Kurt winked, hopping up onstage and taking a microphone handed to him by a band member. Together, he and Katy continued the song.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Katy let Kurt take the final chorus, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's as he belted out the words that had started it all for them.

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

The audience went _nuts_. They screamed Kurt's name and blew kisses, wanting to know what would happen next.

"Blaine Anderson, would you come join us onstage, please?" Kurt asked. Blaine beamed uncontrollably as he clambered onto the stage, almost falling on his face twice in his excitement. Kurt beamed at him, immediately taking one of his hands and falling onto one knee. Blaine's free hand flew up to cover his mouth, tears running down his cheeks instantly. The crowd went crazy once more, some boos being heard, but the noise was mostly made up of cheering. Kurt ignored it all, though; he was only focused on Blaine.

"Blaine," he said into his microphone, sending the audience into silence. "You sang this song to me nine years ago-don't deny it, I _know _you were serenading me-, and I fell in love almost _instantly_. It also probably helped when you helped me stand up to my bully and gave me the courage to be myself instead of who everyone else wanted me to be. You literally lit up the dark cavern that had become my life, and you've still been doing that for all these years. I've never stopped loving you, and I never will. So…will you marry me?"

It only took Blaine a quarter of a second to have Kurt on his feet and in his arms with Blaine kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, his voice thick with emotion. "_Yes_."

Everything else faded away; the screaming crowd became non-existent, and the sound of Katy congratulating them on their engagement became just fuzzy noise in the background. All Kurt and Blaine knew was they were getting _married_, which entailed a _honeymoon_ and kids and pets and-

Their thoughts were completely obliterated as their lips met for the second time as _fiancés_.

**…You know, this really wasn't one of my favorites, but I hoped you guys liked it! :)**

** Review?**


	44. Videos

** Hi!**

** So, remember how I said I was going to get to your prompts? Yeah, I'm a liar.**

** See, I have this enemy. His name is "the universe". He likes giving me inspiration **_**right **_**after**__**I get a crapload of prompts. So I **_**swear**_**, I will get to your prompts after this chapter. I was watching old Season 1 episodes, and I was like "I need to write this. NOW." You'll see what "this" is ;)**

** Enjoy!**

** P.S. Yes**_**, **_**I spelled "macarons" right. I know that some of you may think that I misspelled the word "macaroons", but I am referring to the French meringue cookie sandwiches. If you want to know what they look like, go to (without spaces or parentheses) .com **

** There are a lot of pictures. A **_**lot **_**:) **

"I'm so _bored_."

"Kurt, _you're _the one that took off work today because I had a very rare break from grading papers. You _could_ be designing fashion worthy of a runway in _Milan_ right now, but you decided to stay home with boring ol' me," Blaine pointed out playfully, shifting closer to his boyfriend on their couch. Kurt smiled, facing Blaine.

"_You're_ not boring," Kurt said, leaning in for a kiss. After eight years, Kurt still shivered at the most delicate of Blaine's kisses and caresses, and he knew that he'd never stop-Blaine just had that effect on him. "Just sitting on the couch is boring. What if we go and make homemade macarons?"

"Kurt…I can't cook to save my _life_."

"What about that romantic dinner you made for our second anniversary?" Kurt asked, getting little butterflies in his stomach because that night was amazing. Blaine gulped, averting his eyes.

"Uh…I kinda had some help from Carol," Blaine admitted. Kurt chuckled, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and press a kiss to his slightly-exposed shoulder.

"I should have known," Kurt said. "Well…ooh, I know! What if we go watch videos of all our old high school performances?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Blaine said. "But you've seen all of mine, even the video of me singing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' for a talent show in Kindergarten."

"Which was _adorable_ by the way," Kurt giggled. "You wore hair gel even though you were _five_."

"Hey, my mom made me!" Blaine insisted. "But anyway, why don't we just look at yours? There's a bunch I haven't seen yet."

"Alright," Kurt said, grabbing his laptop from the coffee table. "I have them all saved on here. Let me find one from before I met you…ooh, 'Defying Gravity'!"

"You sang that?" Blaine asked, smiling cheerfully. "I love that song!"

"So do I," Kurt said, waiting for the video to load. "Mr. Schue was just going to hand the solo to Rachel, as usual, but I asked if I could audition. He refused, saying that Rachel would do fine with it. So, my dad went to Figgins and raised hell, and I got the chance to audition, but…I threw it."

"You threw the audition? Why?" Blaine asked incredulously. Kurt sighed, remembering the event as if it were yesterday.

"My dad I got an anonymous call from someone calling me a fag," Kurt said, his voice dropping a bit lower. "I knew that if I went onstage and sang a girl's song, it'd just be worse for him, and I didn't want that. So, I threw it for him. I knew it was going to bed embarrassing and I'd probably an earful of 'I told you so's' from Rachel, but…I did it anyway. I'd do anything to protect the people I love."

"That…is the bravest thing I've ever heard," Blaine said, turning so he faced Kurt. "I never had to teach you about courage, did I? You already had it inside you."

Kurt smiled, not really knowing how to respond to that besides kissing his boyfriend before changing positions once again so they were thigh to thigh. The laptop was on half of Kurt's right thigh and half of Blaine's left. Kurt pressed playing, leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I reshot this so I had a video of me singing it right instead of cracking on the high F," Kurt said. Blaine didn't reply-he was too stunned to even make his mouth move from its dropped-open position.

Kurt looked _phenomenal_. Sure, looked a lot younger, with baby cheeks and his hair styled a different way, but he looked _amazing_. His eyes were filled with the same passion he always had when singing, and his posture and expression just _screamed_ confidence. He'd never seen Kurt look more stunning.

"Wow," Blaine murmured, almost too astounded to even turn his head to look at his boyfriend. "You look so beautiful."

Kurt blushed, slipping his hand inside Blaine's before turning his gaze back to his younger self onscreen. The Kurt in the video finished the song with closed eyes and a wide-open mouth, his euphonious voice pouring out of the speakers. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's temple, his lips never slipping from a wide smile.

"What's next?" Blaine asked.

"Let's see…oh God, our funk number!" Kurt shouted gleefully, clicking on the video. "Before our first Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline had done what they called 'funkifying'. They performed a _flawless_ number in our auditorium, and sent us into a deep funk. We were like that for a week-I wore the same outfit _twice_!"

"No!" Blaine said unbelievingly.

"Oh yes. That's how good they were. But, there was something that they could never pull off-funk. Funk is all about soul and _passion_, and they were, as Mr. Schue put it, 'soulless automatons'. After they ended up egging Rachel, we decided enough was enough, and we ended up funkifying them! It was _great_."

"Well, let's see then!" Blaine said enthusiastically, ready to watch his man take that funkification and shove it _right _in Vocal Adrenaline's faces. Kurt grinned, pressing play. _Wait for it_…

"WHAT?" Blaine shouted the minute Kurt began to sing. "Is that _you_?"

"Yup," Kurt said proudly, popping the 'p'.

"And it wasn't autotuned?"

"Nope."

"Lip-synching?"

"No!" Kurt insisted with a chuckle. "That is pure, 100% me."

"Wow, what else is there that I don't know about you?" Blaine asked, smiling coyly. Kurt grinned back, shuffling a bit closer to Blaine.

"So many years with me and you're _still _discovering new things," Kurt commented. "Anyway, yes, I do have a lower register, but I just don't particularly like using it. But, this number called for it, and when I volunteered to sing the part, no one actually believed me. You should've _seen _Finn and Puck's faces when I sang it right then and there!"

"I can imagine," Blaine said with a chuckle. "By the way, that little shoulder shimmy you did was _really _sexy…do you still have that outfit?"

"Blaine, I've grown five inches since then, I'm pretty sure I'd be bursting at the seams." Blaine winked saucily.

"Exactly."

Kurt just sighed, slapping Blaine on the arm before turning back to the screen. Blaine laughed, rubbing his arm before throwing it around Kurt's shoulders.

"Wow, Quinn could dance pretty well for being pregnant," Blaine commented.

"Yeah, we were all pretty surprised," Kurt replied. "She gave birth after Regionals, actually."

Blaine hummed, smiling when he saw Kurt dancing like he owned the place.

"Look at you out there," Blaine said, tugging Kurt nearer. "My man _killed _that song."

"Did I now?" Kurt responded with a sly grin. He stood and stretched. "I'm going to go make some sundaes, honey. I'll be right back."

After leaving Blaine with a small kiss, Kurt retreated to the kitchen with a slight sway of his hips. Once Blaine was sure Kurt was gone, he pushed the laptop to the side and pulled a small, black-velvet ring box out of his pocket. He flipped open the lid, revealing a simple sterling-silver band with a curly vine patterned and three diamonds decorating it. Once he saw it, he knew it was the one for Kurt, and he even had it engraved. Blaine gently ran his fingertips over the words etched on the inner-_My Angel. _

Blaine felt a warm heat pool in the pit of his stomach. Just _thinking _of his love for Kurt made him feel lighter than air. He smiled down at the ring, knowing this was it-it was time. He wasn't going to have to wait for the right time anymore, because _that _was the right time. It was just them, being playful, happy, and in love. Breathing in shakily, he slid off the couch and onto one knee, ready to hold out the open box. He could hear Kurt bustling around the kitchen for a moment longer before reentering the living room.

"Alright, I made yours just the way you like it-pistachios, caramel sauce, whipped cream, and two cherr-" Once Kurt looked up from the sundaes, he saw Blaine waiting for him and gasped. The sundaes fell to the ground, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care about the whipped cream and chocolate syrup that was most likely staining his carpet. "Oh my God."

"Angel," Blaine began, taking Kurt's hand. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world. I don't _just_ love you because you're one of the most beautiful things on the face of the Earth; I love you because your _heart _is _the_ most beautiful thing on the face of this Earth. You said earlier that you'd do anything to protect the people you love, and that's what I'll do for you too. If you'll have me as your husband…I promise to protect you with my _life_. I promise to want to keep learning new things about you every day, just like I did today. I promise that if I have to, I will _die _to make sure that you're safe from harm because the world just wouldn't be the same to _anyone _if you weren't in it. Please…I love you so much that sometimes it's hard to _breathe_. Marry me, Kurt."

Kurt was positively stunned. Blaine had never said something so sweet and _beautiful _to him before. Halfway through his speech, both men had tears pouring down their cheeks ceaselessly. Unable to speak for a few seconds, Kurt nodded erratically. Finally, he opened his mouth and felt like he could speak without breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Yes," Kurt said with a voice thick with emotion. "Oh God, _yes_!"

"Yes?" Blaine asked ecstatically. Kurt nodded again, a sound that was something like a cross between a laugh and a sob ripped from his throat. "YES!"

Blaine launched off of his knees and took Kurt in his arms, kissing him as he spun him around in the air. Kurt laughed as they pulled away and Kurt was lowered onto the floor. He grabbed Blaine's face and stared into his _fiancé's _eyes.

"We're getting married," Kurt said, smiling hugely. "Oh my God, we're getting married!"

"As am I-and to the most beautiful man in the world, inside and out. How did I get so lucky?" Blaine asked, leaning in for another kiss. Kurt chuckled, his hot breath puffing across Kurt's face.

"In the same unknown way that I did," Kurt replied. "I love you so much."

Blaine grinned in the most beautiful way, sliding the ring onto Kurt's left ring finger.

"I love you too."

**Well…yup.**

** Review?**


	45. Yearbook

**This has been inspired by the scene where Rachel signed Kurt's yearbook (it's a deleted scene Ryan Murphy just released) so, hope you all enjoy!**

"You know, Blaine, if you keep my yearbook any longer I'll be expecting a ransom note."

Blaine chuckled, leaning over in his seat to peck Kurt's cheek, feeling the skin heat up under his lips.

"You're adorable," he said, stroking the top of Kurt's hand.

"Blaine, we're in the choir room," Kurt chastised half-heartedly. Blaine chuckled, sliding his chair closer to Kurt's and pulling his boyfriend against his chest.

"Kurt, Finn and Rachel constantly make out in front of the choir room. I'm pretty sure none of our friends are gonna care if we snuggle a bit in the back of the room while the rest of them are either texting, playing Fruit Ninja, or pulling a Finchel and making out too. But, if it makes you uncomfortable, than I won't-"

Blaine was silenced at the feeling of a very familiar pair of lips crushing against his own. He sighed out of his nose, grasping Kurt's face with two hands and pulling him closer. He barely registered the catcalls (mainly from Puck and Santana, but Tina, Quinn, and Sugar through in a few) as Kurt eagerly kissed him, smiling against his lips. He pulled away with a brilliant smile, leaving a few smaller kisses against Blaine's lips before pulling back completely.

"Alright guys, go back to your previous activities, nothing to see here," Kurt said with a laugh, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Blaine proposed, tilting his head towards the door. Kurt raised one eyebrow, letting a surprised smile spread across his face.

"You mean ditch?"

"Kurt, Mr. _Schue _isn't even here. Nationals are over, we've already won, and we have _nothing _to do. I'd rather go somewhere where we can be alone and talk than watch Finn and Rachel possibly reach third base in the corner."

Kurt chuckled, taking Blaine's hand and standing up.

"Well, who am I to deny a little snuggling and talking?" Kurt said flirtatiously, dragging him out of the choir room without a second glance from his preoccupied friends.

The two ended up in an old, unused classroom, their sides pressed close together as they sat atop two desks.

"I actually finished signing your yearbook," Blaine said, rummaging through his bag. "But I wanted you to read it when we were alone."

"Aww," Kurt cooed, running his hand down Blaine's arm. "Alright, let me see."

Blaine smiled shyly, handing over the yearbook after opening it to the correct page. Kurt began reading aloud.

"To my angel…I love you more than life itself. That may sound cheesy, I know, but it's true. I would give up everything to be with you if the need arose. You've taught me how to be myself, and how to enjoy life instead of worrying about what other people think of me. Your opinion is the only one I care about. We've both made our mistakes, and we've had our fights, and we're still going strong because we're truly meant to be. I will do my best without you here next year, but I'm just not sure how I'm gonna deal with not being able to kiss and hold you every day."

By then, Kurt had warm tears flowing down his cheeks, which were wiped away by Blaine's thumb. Kurt continued, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"As long as I have you, my life is perfect. Nothing makes me happier than you, not even my bowtie collection." Kurt giggled, sidling closer to Blaine and leaning his head on his shoulder. "I promise to be with you for as long as you'll have me, and I really hope you'll have me forever. I can't wait for our future together; waking up in the morning in your arms, cooking with you, doing busywork together, getting married, and starting a beautiful family. So, let's go somewhere only we know. Let's run away and don't ever look back.

Marry Me.

Love, Blaine."

Kurt gasped, turning towards Blaine. Blaine grinned shyly, pulling out a small box from his pocket and flipping it open. Kurt's hand flew towards his face, covering his mouth at the sight of his mother's engagement ring sitting inside the box. It was a slim, white gold band with a row of small diamonds surrounding one large, blue gemstone.

"Kurt," he began. "I know we're young, but…you're it for me, I'm sure of it. I'm perfectly fine with a long engagement, because…I just want to know that you're _really _mine…forever. So…will you marry me?"

Unable to speak, Kurt nodded sporadically, willing his voice to come back to him.

"Yes," he choked out after a moment. "Oh God, Blaine, _yes_!"

Kurt dove into Blaine's arms, feeling the fabric of Blaine's sweater soak up his tears. Blaine held him tight to his body, pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

"I hope you like the ring choice; your dad suggested it, and I knew no other ring would look as beautiful on your finger," Blaine said as he slid the ring onto Kurt's finger, kissing the knuckle. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too," Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for a long, sweet kiss. After their lips broke apart, Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes, keeping their faces close. "A year ago, I was being harassed, pushed into lockers, and was totally alone. Now…look how much better my life is because you're in it, sweetheart. I love you so much."

Blaine tugged his _fiancé _closer, leaving a light kiss on his lips before burying his face in Kurt's impeccable hair.

_This is what I get to have forever, _Blaine thought_, a beautiful life with the man I love_.

"I love you too."

**Hehe :) I love Klaine. A lot. I mean, you probably didn't notice, right? ;)**

** Review?**


	46. Twister

**Well, I'm finally starting your guys's prompts! WOO! **

** This prompt is from The Lady of the Land. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you, The Lady of the Land, for the prompt!**

Lazy kisses upon cold skin and hot breath raising goose-bumps is what Kurt Hummel woke up to early one morning. He sighed happily as his boyfriend continued pressing kisses up his bare chest and to his neck and jaw. Kurt giggled when Blaine nibbled his earlobe lightly, the teeth tickling him to no end.

"Mm," Blaine murmured, turning Kurt towards him and kissing his lips lightly. "Happy Birthday, darling." Kurt smiled, snuggling into Blaine's warm embrace.

"Thank you," Kurt said. "So…today, we get to do whatever I want because I was born today and because you love me and wouldn't deny me anything?"

The hopefulness in Kurt's voice made Blaine chuckle, yet made him wary of just what his boyfriend had in mind.

"Yes," Blaine answered, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…can we play Twister?"

"Twister? Why?" Blaine asked. Kurt's gaze dropped to the white sheets beneath their half-bare bodies, his gaze refusing to travel upwards to meet Blaine's.

"Well…before my mom died…we always played it on my birthday," Kurt answered. Blaine gasped, stroking Kurt's side.

"Aww, sweetie…of course we can play. But first, I shall prepare you a wonderful birthday breakfast!" Blaine said, hopping out of bed and dragging his boyfriend with him. Kurt shivered as the cold air in the apartment hit his bare skin, so Blaine paused their journey to the kitchen so he could take Kurt into his arms and just hold him there, rubbing his hands up and down his uncovered back.

"Ooh, baby, you _are_ freezing," Blaine said, holding on tighter. "Do you want a blanket?"

"Yes, please," Kurt replied, rubbing his eyes. Blaine's heart fluttered at his boyfriend's adorableness.

"Coming right up, birthday boy," Blaine murmured, leaning in for a slow, beautiful kiss that left both men breathless. Blaine told Kurt to wait in the kitchen while he fetched a blanket. A minute later, he returned, draping the softest blanket he could find over Kurt's shoulders and pecking his cheek.

"So, what is this wonderful birthday breakfast you've planned?" Kurt asked, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

"Your favorite-an egg white omelet with mushrooms, feta, fresh spinach, and bacon," Blaine said, cracking a few eggs into a bowl and separating the whites and yolks.

"Aww, Blaine, you don't have to do all this," Kurt said, smiling fondly at Blaine.

"Kurt, today is this the day the love of my life came into the world. You really think I'm not going to spoil you rotten and cuddle you and do whatever you want to do because I love you and you deserve it?" Blaine asked, leaning in for a quick kiss. Kurt sighed happily against Blaine's lips, not wanting to pull away but giving into the protests of his rumbling stomach. Blaine returned to the counter, feeling Kurt's gaze as he moved to the stove and poured the egg whites and bacon into two separate pans.

"Alright, almost done," Blaine said, flipping the omelet onto a plate and letting it cool while pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"Sweetheart, it smells wonderful," Kurt said as the plate was placed in front of him. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, my dear," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek before taking a bite out of the toast he prepared for himself. "So, we can play Twister after breakfast?"

"OK," Kurt said, his cheeks turning bright pink. "You…you don't think it's stupid?"

"Of course not, honey," Blaine insisted, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "It connects you to your mother. If it's what makes you happy, then of course we'll do it…and besides, I'll kick your ass at Twister!"

"Yeah right, Anderson," Kurt scoffed playfully. "You of all people know how flexible I am."

With a sultry wink, Kurt dug into to his breakfast, chuckling at his boyfriend's flushed cheeks and gaping mouth.

Once breakfast was finished, the two men dug through the hall closet until discovering the game, spreading the mat on the floor before staring into the box with a puzzled expression.

"Wait, how are we going to spin?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. He grabbed his phone out of his pajama pants pocket, opening an app.

"There's literally a Twister app if only two people want to play," Blaine replied with a grin. "All we have to do is shout 'spin!', and then it spins and says what we have to do out loud."

"Perfect!" Kurt said happily, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Thank you for doing this."

"My pleasure," Blaine replied, putting his phone on their couch. "Spin!"

_Left foot green._

The two followed orders, Kurt sending a smirk Blaine's way that clearly said _"Bring it, Anderson." _

"Spin!"

_Right hand red._

The two men, with a bit of stretching, both bent over to reach a red spot.

"Spi-Blaine, what was that?" Kurt said, his ears perking up at the sound of something fairly heavy hitting the floor. Blaine went pale, his eyes widening.

"Um, nothing, dear! Let's keep playing! Sp-"

"No, I heard something!" Kurt insisted, looking around. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. He winced when Kurt gasped loudly and sat down on the mat. "Oh my God…"

"This isn't how I wanted it to go," Blaine said, lowering himself to the floor and picking up the little box that had fallen from his pocket. "I…I was going to give it to you after dinner, when we were sitting on our bed that I was going to cover with rose petals, and I was going to light candles and feed you chocolate and-"

"Shh…" Kurt said quietly, running the pad of his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip. "Just do it now. I don't need the rose petals or the chocolate or _anything_…besides you. Please, just…ask."

Blaine gazed at his boyfriend, tears already springing to his eyes as he took in just how beautiful he was. Even with his bedhead, wearing nothing but tattered pajama bottoms, and tiredness still clouding those amazing eyes, Kurt was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And now…he was going to be his _forever_.

_Oh wait, _Blaine thought_, I still have to ask him._

"Kurt," Blaine began, taking Kurt's hand. "I could never find anyone more perfect for me than you. You understand me, you love me unconditionally, you can tell just from one look at me how I'm feeling…if there is another person on this Earth that is more beautiful, more amazing, more talented, or more passionate than you are, then I'm the freaking Queen of England."

Kurt giggled tearfully, tears of joy sliding down his flushed cheeks. Blaine wiped them away quickly, loving the intimate feeling of it.

"I just…my life is perfect, Kurt. I couldn't ask for anything better…except you as my husband…will you make me the happiest, luckiest man alive and marry me?"

Kurt nodded sporadically without a single _millisecond _of hesitation.

"Yes," Kurt shouted, grabbing Blaine's face with both hands. "Oh my God, _yes!_"

Blaine smiled widely, his eyes overflowing with tears as he brought Kurt against him, hugging him with all of his might.

"Here's the ring," Blaine said as he pulled away, flipping open the box. Kurt gasped at its beauty-it was a simple ring, really, just a thin platinum band with a row of tiny, clinquant diamonds, but it was so beautiful Kurt could've cried.

"It's beautiful, Blaine. I love it…will you put it on me?" Kurt asked, holding his hand out. Blaine nodded with a grin, sliding the ring on his finger.

A perfect fit, just like them.

**:3**

**Review?**


	47. Blind

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Another day, another prompt!**

**This one comes from babyyou'renotalone! I hope I do it justice, and that it's as scientifically and anatomically correct as possible. I did some research :)**

**Enjoy!**

There wasn't a day Kurt could remember when he wasn't blind.

The details of how he became blind were still a little fuzzy in his memory. He knew he had some sort of corneal disease, and that he'd been blind since he was eleven years old. He had learned to live with his blindness, with help from his father. Now, using his cane and walking around his and his boyfriend's apartment was as easy as breathing to him.

Speaking of his boyfriend…he was the most amazing man in the world to Kurt. The first time they had met, Kurt had asked if he could touch his face, to make a connection with him. He wasn't sure how many blind people did that, but it seemed to work for Kurt. Instead of being creeped out by it, like most people seemed to be, Blaine simply said yes and stepped closer, taking Kurt's hand and guiding it upwards to meet his cheek. Kurt had let his fingertips glide over Blaine's stubble, his strong jawline, and his soft, full lips. He had felt Blaine gasp as his fingers had run against his bottom lip before traveling up into his curls. It was like the world had stopped around them…like they were only things that existed.

That same day, Blaine had asked Kurt on a date, and the rest, as they say, was history.

"Kurt, honey!" Blaine called out from the kitchen, bringing Kurt back to reality. "Kurt, oh my God, you're not going to believe this!"

Kurt, seated on the living room couch, sat up ramrod straight, his head inclined in the direction Blaine's voice had come from.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He could hear Blaine rush towards the couch and take a seat next to him, his breathing heavy. "Honey, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, his voice high and excited. "I just got a letter from your doctor. He said…there's a new surgery called Boston keratoprosthesis that could cure you."

Kurt gasped, not knowing what to say. After all these years…he had the chance to see again?

"Oh my God," he breathed. "You're…you're joking."

"I would never joke about this," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands. "Baby…you could see again!"

"I could see again," Kurt repeated, letting it sink in. "I could see _you_."

Blaine didn't answer; he simply grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him in for a slow, sweet kiss that said everything he needed to.

~oOo~

"Well, Kurt, today is the day. Are you ready?" Kurt's doctor asked.

"Yes, Dr. Cartwright," Kurt answered, playing with his hands. His voice and smile softened. "I've always been ready."

"Very good, then," Dr. Cartwright replied, examining his clipboard. "Your surgery is in an hour. For now, just relax."

Kurt's doctor left his hospital room just as Blaine entered. Kurt's smile widened as the smell of Blaine's cologne overwhelmed his senses.

"Hey, sweetheart," Kurt said, holding out his hand for Blaine to hold.

"Hey," he said. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Kurt admitted shyly. "But…I'm much more excited to see again."

"I'd expect nothing less from you," Blaine said, brushing a few locks of hair away from Kurt's forehead as he kissed it. "…Kurt? I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt inquired. Taking in a shaky breath, Blaine pulled out a black velvet box and flipped it open before taking Kurt's hand.

"Feel this," Blaine said, gently tugging Kurt's hand towards the ring nestled inside the box. Kurt gasped at the feeling of cold metal on his fingertips. As he continued to drag his hand over the thing inside the box (what it was he didn't know), he felt a large stone on it, and a few smaller ones.

"Blaine…is this a ring?" Kurt asked, his fingers swirling around the inside of it.

"Y-yes," Blaine stuttered, his hands shaking. "I…I love you more than life Kurt. I'd give up everything if I needed to, just so I could have you. When I read that letter…underneath my overwhelming, unfathomable happiness, I was afraid. I was afraid that when you saw me, you wouldn't love me because I've always felt that my appearance is…inadequate. But…then I realized that you wouldn't care. You're not shallow, and that's one of the reasons that I love you, alongside millions of others. I knew that even if I had three eyes and a unicorn horn…you would love me anyway. And…the first time you really see me, I want you to see your fiancé. So…Kurt Hummel, my one and only love, will you make me the luckiest person alive and marry me?"

Tears poured from Kurt's eyes, and he swiped at his face before nodding desperately.

"Yes," he choked out. "Oh God, yes, of course, Blaine!"

Without hesitation, Kurt dove forward, knowing that Blaine would catch him, as always. Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly, his tears soaking the shoulder of Kurt's hospital gown.

"I'm so happy right now," Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed happily, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Me too," Kurt said. "Can…can you put the ring on me please?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Blaine replied, removing the ring from its box and slipping it onto Kurt's slender finger. "There. A perfect fit, and it's gorgeous on you."

"I can't wait to see what it looks like," Kurt said, tears pouring from his eyes like the rain they so often experienced in New York. "Don't tell me yet, I want to wait until I have my vision back."

"I wouldn't dare," Blaine said, running his thumb over the ring. "I love you so much, my love."

Kurt grinned…he never thought he would experience this kind of happiness, this kind of love. It was…exhilarating.

"I love you too."

~oOo~

The surgery, as Blaine had hoped, went off without a single hitch. However, Kurt's vision hadn't returned immediately; a while after the surgery, he could recognize some colors and outlines of shapes, but not much else. It was a bit disheartening at first, but it was to be expected. Kurt, however, had become anxious. What if his vision would never really return?

However, when he awoke one morning…everything was so much clearer. It wasn't completely perfect, far from, but…he could see details. He could see the buttons on his alarm clock, the stitching on his bed…and Blaine.

_Blaine_.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Sleeping next to him, sleeping _in his arms_, was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Blaine's hair was curly and black, and even though his bedhead was frizzy and messy, it was beautiful. His jaw was sharp and defined, just like Kurt had imagined and felt. His face was scruffy and adorable, his nose like a little button, and his lips soft and red. His body…Kurt couldn't even describe it. It was lean and lithe, not unlike a dancer. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine thought his appearance was "inadequate".

"Blaine," he said, shaking his fiancé awake. Blaine's eyes fluttered open and _oh wow that shade of hazel is incredible_.

"Kurt?" he asked blearily, his eyes scrunching a bit. Kurt smiled breathlessly, unable to contain his glee.

"I can see you," Kurt said. "Oh God, I can see you. You're so beautiful, oh my God, you're amazing."

"R-really?" Blaine stammered. "You…you can see me? You t-think I'm beautiful?"

"I always knew you were," Kurt said, placing his hand over Blaine's thumping heart. "Inside and out."

Blaine sighed in contentment, kissing Kurt's lips delicately, feeling how they quivered and moved against his perfectly.

"I am so lucky I found you."

Kurt smiled, letting his eyes take in Blaine once again and wondering what he did to deserve this amazing person lying next to him.

"And I'm so lucky _you_ found _me_."

**I really liked this prompt, and I hoped you guys liked the chapter! :)**

** Review?**


	48. Mistletoe

** Hello my lovelies! I am very sorry for not updating in a while, but I am back and I bring a new chapter! I love this prompt a lot, which was sent to me by ffacowgirl89. **

** Enjoy! **

If there was ever a time to forget to turn the heat up, Christmas Eve was definitely one of them.

The realization of the forgotten temperature increase became evident the minute Kurt Hummel stirred from his deep slumber. His skin was spotted with tiny goose-bumps, with the only part of him spared being his waist. He smiled as he snuggled farther into his boyfriend's arms, which shielded his slender, toned body from the harsh cold.

"Mm, babe," Blaine groaned, pulling Kurt even closer. "Why are you up so early?"

"You woke up before I did, sweetie," Kurt pointed out, leaning up for a chaste, closed-lip peck, because ew, morning breath. "Merry Almost-Christmas."

"Merry Almost-Christmas to you too," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's soft, russet hair. "Why is it so cold?"

"I forgot to turn the heat up last night," Kurt murmured, his eyes slipping closed as he buried his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck. "But I don't want to get up and do it now."

"I don't want you to either," Blaine replied drowsily, tangling his fingers in Kurt's silky hair. "Then again, I'm sort of turning into a Blainesicle."

"That was a terrible joke," Kurt said, groaning as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "But convincing. I'll be right back."

After a quick kiss, Kurt hurried out of their frigid bedroom, his bare, frozen feet padding on the hardwood floor that felt more like a block of ice than wood. He rushed towards the thermostat, setting it ten degrees higher and wrapping his arms around his bare midriff. He gasped as his fingers brushed against the small lump in his pocket.

It'd been on his person for weeks, that little box. Every time he bounced around the kitchen making breakfast, or when he patted his pockets in search of his keys, he felt it. He liked it that way, really. It was a reminder that it was still there…that he was still searching for the right moment.

And what better moment, what better _day _than Christmas Eve?

So, before heading back to his bedroom, he took a little detour to change a bit of the décor. Once he did return, he grinned at his boyfriend, who had promptly fallen back asleep while face-down on the bed. Soft snores reverberated through the room, and Kurt grinned fondly at his slumbering boyfriend, wondering whether he looked cute enough to be left alone.

Kurt smiled deviously as he pounced atop Blaine, startling him awake as he pressed kiss after kiss to every available piece of skin on his face and neck. Blaine chuckled, not really bothered by the fact that he was awoken.

"Alright, alright, babe! That's enough," Blaine chortled, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Let's brush our teeth so we can kiss properly."

Kurt smiled sweetly down at Blaine, rolling off of him and running into the bathroom, Blaine following suit a second later. After a few minutes of teeth-brushing, the two men finally shared a long, tender kiss.

"Come on," Kurt said. "Time for a Christmas movie marathon!"

Blaine chuckled, letting Kurt drag him into their living room, still in their PJ's, for a long day of watching every Christmas movie known to man. It was a sort of tradition for them; they'd spent that last five Christmases the same way. This time, however, Kurt planned on the day ending better than any of the other Christmases the two lovers had shared.

~oOo~

Seven or so hours later and the two men had barely moved, the exceptions being food and bathroom breaks. Hands had caressed bare skin and limp hair, and lips had lit cheeks on fire. Nothing sexual at all happened, though, just long periods of cuddling and playful banter between the two. It was cute, it was sweet…it was wonderfully, _amazingly _domestic.

"Mm," Kurt murmured into Blaine's hair, pulling him closer. "It's getting a bit cold in here, isn't it?"

"A little," Blaine replied. "Want me to go turn up the thermostat?"

"Yes please," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Blaine left with a parting grin. After a few seconds, Kurt followed, trying his best to keep quiet. He stood in the doorway behind Blaine, right underneath the mistletoe he had placed there that morning. He leaned on the wall with a devious smile spreading across his face. As soon as Blaine was finished with the heat, he turned and ran smack dab into Kurt.

"Hey, handsome," Kurt said flirtatiously, tracing patterns on Blaine's chest with his finger. Blaine smiled while his hands grasped Kurt's hipbones. "Look up."

Blaine's grin only widened when he caught sight of the small sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"You know, if you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked for one," Blaine pointed out before leaning in for an elongated, leisurely kiss. Kurt let his fingers on one hand trace up Blaine's bare forearm. He let the pads of his fingers begin to press into his skin, writing the same two words over and over with gentle sweeps of his hand.

"What are you writing on my arm?" Blaine asked breathlessly as their lips separated while staying only a few inches apart.

Kurt breathed in shakily as he gazed into Blaine's clinquant hazel eyes. His eyelashes brushed gently against his cheekbones when he blinked, his cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink, and his lips were glistening and plump. He was so amazing and _beautiful _that Kurt could have cried right then and there.

"I don't just want us to kiss under this mistletoe in our home on Christmas Eve," Kurt murmured, his eyes actually a bit misty. "I want to know that we can have a million more moments like this, every Christmas, every _day_, for the rest of our lives."

Blaine looked at him in confusion, asking him with his eyes where this was going. Kurt took in a sharp, wavering breath before lowering himself onto one knee and retrieving the little box from his pocket, flipping it open to reveal a slim ring encrusted with a row of small diamonds. Blaine gasped, his eyes already beginning to water as a hand flew to his mouth.

"I love you more than anything in this world, my love," Kurt said, his voice thick and wobbly. "If I had to give everything, _everything _up to be with you, I'd do it in a heartbeat, no hesitation. You're all I need, Blaine, and I hope that it's the same with me for you…I know that our lives aren't perfect. We don't live in the biggest apartment and I know you love your job but hate your boss, but…I don't care. I don't care because all I care about it making sure you're happy."

If Kurt wasn't crying at Blaine's beauty before, he sure as hell was now. Blaine, with his eyes producing sparkling tears that coasted down his even redder cheeks, and the smile you could even see peeking out from behind his hand. Kurt held Blaine's free hand tightly, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"And that is what I'll spend the rest of my life doing…if you'll let me," Kurt uttered as quiet as a whisper. "Blaine Everett Anderson…will you marry me?"

It wasn't even a _second _later when Blaine practically tackled Kurt onto the ground, pressing kiss after kiss to every part of his face he could reach.

"Yes," Blaine said, finally reaching Kurt's lips. "Oh God, yes, yes, _yes, _Kurt! I love you, I love you _so_ _much_."

Kurt sighed in relief, the weight of the world lifting from his shoulders as he pulled Blaine in for a lengthy embrace, letting his tears soak Blaine's sleep shirt.

"I love you too," Kurt murmured, already beginning to plan their wedding in his head. "With everything I am."

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you ffacowgirl89!**

** Review?**


	49. Skin

** So, guys, I saw this post on Tumblr and this idea popped into my head. A girl posted about how she has dermatographic urticaria, which basically means that when her skin is lightly scratched, it becomes raised and inflamed for about half an hour before going away (at least in her case). She said she uses that to painlessly write on her skin and photograph it. The picture looks really beautiful, and I got this idea. I hope that this is scientifically accurate enough. If I make any mistakes, feel free to let me know!**

** Enjoy!**

"Remind me again while we're sitting out in the hot sun in the middle of July."

"It's a beautiful day, sweetheart!" Blaine insisted with a grin, kissing the back of Kurt's hand. "And besides, at least the trees offer some shade."

"Maybe they would if we were actually _under _them," Kurt groaned.

"Point taken." The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, smiling at their beautiful surroundings. Central Park was positively gorgeous that day, the lake in front of them glistening in the burning sun. Kurt grinned at the warmth spread over his entire body, his eyes sliding shut as he breathed in the humid air. He lay back on his elbows on the picnic blanket, soaking in the sun's rays and praying his porcelain skin would actually tan instead of burn.

Meanwhile, Blaine stared with wide eyes at his boyfriend of six years. He…he could barely form words at that point. Kurt skin glowed more brilliant that any star, and his hair blew in the welcome breeze. His beautiful, illegally-long legs, which were mostly visible thanks to his shorts, were delicately crossed, looking as graceful and lean as always. His soft, barely-there smile was so astonishingly beautiful that Blaine could've cried.

Blaine sighed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair and making his boyfriend's smile widen and his eyes open.

"Well, hello there," Kurt said flirtatiously, leaning up for a sweet kiss. Blaine grinned, running his thumb along Kurt's cheek as he pulled away.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, chuckling as Kurt's already-red cheeks flushed even brighter.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome," Kurt replied jovially, kissing Blaine's nose before lying back down, folding his arms behind his head. Blaine felt his chest constrict, his heart beating erratically just from the sight of his boyfriend. Suddenly, the lump in his pocket seemed much more prominent. He let his fingers ghost over the ring box, remembering all those failed proposals, from being interrupted by a crying Rachel, to a bunch of singing waiters disturbing them during Kurt's birthday dinner. After that, he had been waiting for the right time, the perfect moment. As he looked back down at Kurt, it suddenly all became clear.

Every moment was the perfect moment as long as it was spent with Kurt.

Eyeing Kurt's legs, he saw a few raised lines on his mid-thigh. He knew that Kurt's dermatographic urticaria, a chronic condition where his body produced too much histamine, got a bit worse when in heat…and suddenly, he knew exactly what to do.

Blaine lightly tapped Kurt's shoulder, gesturing for him to slide over.

"Come here," Blaine said with a grin.

"Blaine, it's _way _too hot to cuddle," Kurt insisted halfheartedly, the pure urge to just snuggle into Blaine's chest evident in his loving gaze.

"We don't have to get so close that we burn to death," Blaine said with a wink, scooting towards Kurt. "Just close enough."

Kurt smiled softly, gently wrapping one arm around Blaine's waist as they lay down.

"I love you so much," Kurt breathed quietly, lightly kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine beamed down at him, whispering his reply before letting his hand drift down to Kurt's leg, his fingernail lightly tracing the skin.

Kurt smiled at the feeling of Blaine making swooping patterns with his fingers along the sun-heated skin of his leg. There was no pattern to the movements. It was almost like he was…writing?

"Blaine, what are you writing?" Kurt asked drowsily, the heat swaddling him like a blanket.

"Why don't you take a look?" Blaine asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Kurt sighed, sitting up and grudgingly opening his eyes. He gasped, letting his fingers trace over the raised writing on his leg.

_Kurt, I love you more than anything. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?_

When Kurt looked up, Blaine was timidly holding out a ring box, a slim white gold band encrusted with a row of small diamonds nestled inside.

"Oh my…yes. Oh God, _yes_, Blaine, I will!" Kurt said heartily, flinging himself into Blaine's arms and letting his tears of joy soak Blaine's thin T-shirt.

"I love you more than my own life, my love," Blaine said softly, gently rocking the man in his arms. "I am the happiest man alive right now, do you know that? You make my heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings, and so loud that I can hear it in my ears. Thank you so much for choosing me to love, beautiful. I couldn't be happier more than I am right now."

Kurt sniffled, pulling back to grab Blaine's face and gaze into his eyes.

"Liar."

"W-what?" Blaine asked nervously, obviously upset. Kurt chuckled, smiling sweetly at him.

"Two things; one, _I _am the happiest man alive right now, thank you very much. Two… I didn't choose to love you…it was fate."

And just like that, Kurt was back in Blaine's arms, the two rocking back and forth and whispering declarations of love. The world around them completely melted away, the distant sounds of the metropolis they called home completely disappearing.

It was only Kurt, Blaine, and their love.

**I hope you guys liked this! :)**

** Review?**


	50. Teacher

** Wow…I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, guys! High school has been really busy :(**

** I hope you like this chapter. I've always wanted to write one like this :)**

"Daddy, Daddy, look! Look! It's down this hallway!" Cameron squealed, dragging his chuckling father behind him with a surprisingly large amount of strength for a five year old.

"Alright, scooter, I'm coming!" Blaine laughed, lightly yanking his son back and into his arms. Blaine rested his giggling son on his hip as they walked towards his kindergarten class. "Are you excited for me to meet your teacher?"

"Yep!" Cameron exclaimed, his bright blue eyes shining exuberantly. "Mr. Hummel is the best! He taught me how to make a paper swan, and to paint a picture and-"

"Whoa, Cam, slow down a bit," Blaine said with a grin. "Let's wait until we get inside before you show me everything you've done so far."

"There it is!" Cam shouted jubilantly, struggling in his dad's grip. "Put me down, Daddy!"

Blaine set his son on the tiled floor in amusement, beaming as his son pushed the door open and bolted.

"Mr. Hummel! Mr. Hummel!" he shouted, bolting towards a man in the corner. The man, Mr. Hummel, grinned and opened his arms for a brief, strong hug.

"Hey, Cam! How are you?" Mr. Hummel asked.

"Good! Come on, you have to meet my Daddy!" Cam said, wasting no time as he gripped Mr. Hummel's hand tightly and dragged him towards Blaine. "Daddy! This is Mr. Hummel!"

Blaine didn't reply, _couldn't _reply. His eyes were wide as he gaped at his son's teacher. His legs were long and graceful, the lean muscles incased in suit pants that were a tad on the tighter side. The purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows accentuated his porcelain skin that practically looked like silk. The outfit was completed with a dark vest and a slim black tie, and Blaine could tell that Mr. Hummel's fashion sense was impeccable. The most amazing thing about him, however, was his eyes.

Blaine was hypnotized by those eyes, their strong gaze, their clinquant shine, their blue hue that outshined any ocean in the world…Blaine couldn't bear or even attempt looking away. The light bounced off of Mr. Hummel's irises perfectly, making them appear deeper and bluer than the Caribbean Sea. His mouth stretched into a smile, his hand with beautifully long and nimble fingers outstretching. He was saying something…_oh yeah, I should probably be listening…_

"Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Hummel asked, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," Blaine said, shaking himself from his reverie. "I just spaced out for a second there. I, uh, I'm Cameron's father, Blaine."

"Would you prefer Blaine, or Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Hummel asked. _Oh God, his voice is so gorgeous_, Blaine thought to himself.

"Just Blaine. Mr. Anderson makes me feel old," Blaine said with a small smile. Kurt returned the grin and shook Blaine's hand.

"Then you can just call me Kurt," he replied. "I don't have much time, I have a few other parents coming in tonight. I apologize if that's of any inconvenience."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Blaine said dismissively. "I figured you'd just tell me about Cam's schoolwork while he shows me all of his finger-paintings, which I figured won't take too long."

"That's the gist of it, yeah," Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine practically swooned at the sound. _His laugh is so adorable_, he thought.

"So, how's Cam been?" Blaine asked, taking a seat in front of Kurt's desk as Cam ran towards his cubby to grab a few pieces of artwork.

"He's been an absolute delight in class, Blaine," Kurt gushed. "You've raised a wonderful boy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Blaine said cheerfully. "He hasn't caused any trouble?"

"Not at all," Kurt assured him. "He's been perfect so far."

"Fantastic," Blaine said, watching his son run back over to him.

"Look, Daddy! Mr. Hummel taught me to make this swan thingy, and I drew you a picture!"

Blaine grinned at the paper swan, the crinkles in the paper and the small peanut butter stain showing the obvious craftsmanship of a small child. It was placed on top a drawing of a small boy hugging a man with dark curly hair, with "My Daddy and Me" written above the picture.

"They're beautiful, Cammy," Blaine said, ruffling his son's dark curls. "Can I keep them? I'll put it in my office."

"Yay!" Cam cheered elatedly, flinging his arms around his father's neck. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"Well, I think we're done here," Kurt said. "Thanks so much for meeting with me, Blaine."

"It was my pleasure," Blaine said. He delicately took Kurt's hand for one more handshake, and suddenly…everything stopped.

Kurt was taken in by the bright hazel shade of Blaine's eyes, mesmerized by the small flecks of gold and brown against the green. The skin of Blaine's fingertips was calloused, and Kurt couldn't help but imagine Blaine playing guitar and serenading him with a slow, melodic love song.

"I…uh, thanks for being so great with Cam," Blaine breathed, letting Kurt's hand go. The two shared an awkward smile before Blaine left with Cameron, the cool October air chilling them on the way to the car.

"Did you like Mr. Hummel, Daddy?" Cam asked as Blaine buckled him in.

"Well, he certainly was handsome," Blaine half-joked. Cam's smile fell slightly.

"Is…is he handsomer than Papa?"

Blaine sighed, taking his son's small hand in his.

"Scooter, you know that I loved your Papa very much," Blaine said. "But we just…we grew apart. But that doesn't mean that either of us love you any less, right?"

"…Right," Cam admitted.

"I know that the divorce was upsetting," Blaine said. "But you like Papa's boyfriend, right?"

"Paul? Yeah, he's really nice. He always sneaks me cookies when Papa isn't looking."

Blaine chuckled as his son's eyes brightened up a bit.

"And…maybe someday, I'll find someone to date too. You want Papa and me to be happy, right?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes," Cam said with a grin. "Do you think you'd want to date Mr. Hummel?"

Blaine's eyes widened, but he wasn't extremely surprised; his son was extremely observant, and Blaine wasn't exactly hiding his attraction towards Kurt.

"Maybe, son…maybe."

~oOo~

After putting his son to sleep the week after their meeting with Kurt, Blaine's phone began to ring in his pocket. After making sure the noise hadn't woken Cam, he snuck from his son's room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine? It's Kurt."

Blaine held back his gasp at the sound of Kurt's beautiful voice.

"Uh, hi! Um, can I help you, Kurt?"

"Actually, I'd like to have another meeting with you about Cameron," Kurt said a bit stiffly.

"Oh, has he been misbehaving? God, I'm so sor-"

"Blaine, relax!" Kurt said with a smile Blaine could practically hear over the phone. "He hasn't been misbehaving in class. He just…he drew something pretty _interesting_ and I'd like to have a talk about it."

"Oh, um, alright. Is tomorrow convenient for you?" Blaine asked in bewilderment. What could Cam possibly have drawn that constituted a meeting with his teacher?

"Tomorrow's perfect, actually," Kurt replied. "See you at, say, 1 PM?"

"Great. See you then. Goodbye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

Blaine hung up and pocketed his phone before heading into his bedroom, the next day's meeting looming over him. _What could Cam have drawn that made Kurt want to discuss it with me?_

~oOo~

Blaine strode nervously towards his son's open classroom door, his fingers idly playing with the hem of the shirt. As he got closer, his nerves only intensified; what was Kurt going to say? He knew that Kurt said there was nothing really _wrong_, but the tone of his voice seemed to be hiding something bigger.

"Kurt?" he asked gently. Kurt looked up from a few papers on his desk, square glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose.

"Blaine, hi!" he said brightly, standing up to greet him. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure," Blaine said politely. "So, what exactly is this about?"

"Well…Cameron asked me to keep a drawing he drew this week, and I thought you'd like to see it."

"Is this anything to be concerned about, Kurt?" Blaine asked, desperate his nerves to be quelled.

"Well, I don't believe so, but I still think this is something you'd like to see." Kurt handed Blaine a sheet of paper with a shy smile.

Blaine took the drawing and eyed it carefully, taking a minute to decipher his son's childish scrawl.

_Mr. Hummel, will you go on a date with my daddy?_

Blaine could feel his face burn as he realized the drawing was supposed to of him and Kurt holding hands and smiling with hearts floating above them.

"Oh God…Kurt, I'm so sorry about this. God, I don't even know if you're _gay_ and I can't believe Cam-"

"Yes."

"…P-pardon?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'll go on a date with you," Kurt said, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"R-really? Uh, just so you know, I didn't put Cam up to this," Blaine rushed out, completely flustered.

"I know," Kurt said with a sly grin. "But Cam's an observant kid, and even _he _could tell you were attracted to me."

Blaine chuckled before mustering up all of his courage and leaning forward to press a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Is next Saturday at 7 good?" he whispered directly in Kurt's ear.

"Uh…y-yeah, that's good," Kurt breathed, his eyes slipping closed. Blaine chortled, kissing Kurt's cheek one more time before leaving, not doing his victory dance until he was a safe distance from his date's-_his date's_-classroom.

_3 years later…_

"Babe, I'm home!" Kurt shouted, shutting the front door softly behind him.

"Hey, hon!" Blaine called from the kitchen. "I'm in here, I'm just finishing up dinner!"

"Be there in a minute, I'm just gonna go say hi to Cam!"

Kurt dropped his briefcase on the coffee table before heading upstairs towards his boyfriend's son's room.

"Hey, Cammy!" Kurt said as he opened the bedroom door.

"Kurt!" Cam shouted excitedly, running into his outstretched arms. "You're home!"

"Yup!" Kurt said, squeezing the boy he considered to be practically his own son. "How was your day, bud?"

"Good," Cam said jovially, his ebony curls in disarray and his eyes bright and cheerful. "I met a new kid in class today. Her name is Amy. She's pretty and has butterfly clips in her hair and smells really nice."

Kurt giggled at Cam's moon-eyed expression, patting his cheek with a grin.

"She sounds wonderful, Cammy," Kurt commented brightly. "Hey, what're you drawing over there?"

Kurt eyed the disorganized pile of crayons and paper on Cam's floor, seeing only one finished drawing among the mess.

"It's for you!" Cam cheered, rushing towards the drawing and bringing it back to Kurt. "Do you like it?"

Kurt gasped at the words scrawled above a picture of what appeared to be Blaine holding a ring with a comically large diamond while on one knee in front of him.

_Kurt, will you marry my Daddy?_

"Cam…wait here, we'll call you down for dinner soon," Kurt said, running downstairs with the drawing clutched in his hand.

He burst into the kitchen, where Blaine was putting the finishing touches on what seemed to be grilled salmon and rice, Cam's favorite.

"Hey, baby," Blaine greeted easily, abandoning his food for a minute to kiss Kurt hello. "How was your day?"

"It was good, but uh…do you know about this?" Kurt asked nervously, handing over the drawing that was so similar to the one that got them together what seemed like forever ago.

Blaine's eyes raked over the picture, his face staying its natural tone-unlike last time, when he resembled a fresh apple.

"Actually, yes, yes I do," Blaine said slyly, lowering onto one knee and pulling a small box from his pocket. He flipped open the lid to reveal a slim platinum band with a row of small diamonds and a small inscription-_Eternity. _"Kurt…I can't thank my son enough for drawing that picture three years ago. It brought us together, and that is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I hope it's the same with you too, because I want to be with you…forever. You're the sweetest, happiest, most beautiful person in the entire world. I love the way you scrunch your nose up so adorably when you don't like something, and I still can't get over that little dimple in your cheek when you smile. I love the way you're so amazing with Cam, but most of all…I love the way you love me."

Tears were welling up in Kurt's eyes, that little dimple revealing itself when he beamed down at his soon-to-be fiancé.

"I…sometimes, I love you so much that it scares me, because…I don't know what I'd do without you. You're just…you're the love of my life and I can't live another day without committing to you in the most permanent way. I just need to know…is everything I'm saying the same for you? Do you want to commit to me? Am I the love of your life? And…Will you marry me?"

Kurt giggled, his tears finally dripping down his cheeks. His heart was beating out of his chest, because…he only needed to say one word and Blaine was his _forever_.

"…Yes."

And then Blaine was on his feet and kissing him, passionate and loving and slow. They had all the time in the world for lustful, rough kissing. For now…all they needed was this.

Kurt broke the kiss and dove further in Blaine's arms, barely caring that his tears were soaking his sleeve.

"Oh God, we're getting _married_," Kurt said happily. "I love you so much."

Blaine sighed in content, squeezing his _fiancé _tighter.

"I love you too."

**I love this AU. I find it so freaking cute :)**

** Review?**


	51. MIA

** Well, hello lovelies! I am back and ready to write! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Kurt, I don't have much time-"

"I know," Kurt choked out, fisting his hand in his shirt. "I know sweetheart, I know."

"I miss you so much," Blaine said, the lone tear dripping down his sand-whipped cheek barely visible over the web cam. "It's been nine months, Kurt, nine months without sleeping next to you, kissing you, being _with _you…"

"I know," Kurt said, fighting his tears. He had to stay strong. "I know, and I miss you too, with everything I have. But you'll be home in three months, right? Three more months, and you'll be here with me."

"I'm counting down the days," Blaine said, reaching out to stroke the image of his boyfriend's beautiful face. "I think about you every minute of every day…it's the only thing that keeps my mind off some of the horrible things I've seen here."

Kurt's stomach clenched tightly; he couldn't even imagine the things Blaine had seen in Afghanistan. He remembered the last letter he got, where Blaine had written about witnessing one of his best friends being killed in action. The tear stains that blurred some of the words made reading the letter even harder in more ways than one.

"I can't even imagine, sweetheart," Kurt said. Kurt gasped when the image became blurry and pixelated. "Blaine no, wait, I have to ask-"

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I'll talk to you later! I love you!"

"Wait-"

Kurt sighed as the screen went black, Blaine's image erased from the laptop. Kurt sighed, running his fingertips over the velvet on the box sitting snugly in his pocket.

"I have to ask you to marry me," he murmured softly to himself.

~oOo~

Kurt awoke with a sense of foreboding a week after his latest video call with Blaine. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason, he had a bad feeling about the day that awaited him. Nevertheless, he crawled out from his cold bed (it was never warm unless Blaine slept in it too) and wandered into his kitchen to cook himself eggs and bacon.

It was only after taking his second bite of his breakfast when the phone rang. With plate in hand, Kurt jogged towards it and answered with his mouth half-full.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" a man asked.

"This is he," Kurt replied. The man sighed before speaking a few quiet, heartbreaking words.

Kurt didn't hear anything else the man said before he hung up. His plate fell to the floor and shattered, different pieces skidding in all directions. Kurt followed only seconds later, his knees hitting the wood with a dull _thud _that was muffled by his loud, piercing sobs. The words of the man repeated agonizingly in his mind, each repetition like a knife being twisted in his heart.

_"Mr. Hummel, Blaine Anderson has just been reported missing in action."_

~oOo~

What Kurt did for the next three weeks couldn't have been described as living. He barely left his bedroom or attempted to throw away the used tissues strewn across his bedroom floor. Ignored tear tracks dried on his flushed cheeks and his ears were trained to pay no attention to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He knew that it would be his dad asking if he was OK, Finn awkwardly failing to offer comfort, or Rachel proposing a night out to help cheer Kurt up, as she always did when he was upset.

_Ha_, Kurt thought as a painful sob ripped from his throat. _As if a mere night out could cheer me up after Blaine was declared MIA._

Kurt hugged his knees tightly to his chest as his mind was assaulted with images of Blaine lying in a desert in a pool of his own blood, in agony, or…dead.

_No_, he thought, _I won't think like that. They'll find him. Blaine promised he'd come back to me, he promised that we'd get married and have a family together and live happily ever after…he promised._

~oOo~

A few more weeks and nothing had changed. Kurt had ventured out of his bedroom for food and to answer the door for a distraught Finn who thought he was dead because he wasn't answering his phone. Kurt had sighed and given Finn a short, tight hug before ducking back to his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

After half a night of perturbed sleep, Kurt was startled awake at the sound of his apartment door shutting. With wide eyes, he silently slipped out from under the covers and unplugged the table lamp, wielding it above his head as he tiptoed into his living room.

"Who's there?" he called out, letting his eyes rove over the seemingly empty living room. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a man clearing his throat.

Kurt jumped back and screamed at the sight of a dark figure sitting on his couch. He reached towards the wall and flipped on the light switch-

"Well, you look even more beautiful than you did nine months ago."

Kurt gasped loudly, the lamp slipping from his fingers and crashing to the floor. Kurt propelled himself forward and into Blaine lap, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Oh God, Blaine, you're OK," Kurt sobbed, refusing to let go of his boyfriend.

"Kurt, Kurt, my leg!" Blaine cried out. Kurt immediately hopped up and slid next to his boyfriend.

"Baby, what happened to you?" he asked, grabbing both of Blaine's hands.

"I was wounded in action," Blaine said softly, his eyes glued to the floor. "A bullet went straight through my thigh, and I passed out from the pain. When I woke up…I was alone. They found me eventually…I'm not entirely sure how long after I was shot, but I had lost a lot of blood and sustained a lot of damage. Luckily, they didn't have to amputate, but I will have to go through extensive physical therapy…I got an honorable discharge. I tried to call, but you didn't answer."

"I…I thought it was Finn or my dad trying to comfort me, but I just wanted to be alone. God, baby…I'm so sorry this happened, but I'm just so glad that you're OK," Kurt sobbed, sitting on Blaine's uninjured leg and burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"It's OK, love," Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair. "I'm OK, I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much, sweetheart, I missed you more and more every day I was gone. I love you more than my own life, Kurt."

"Marry me," Kurt choked out, lifting his head to gaze into Blaine's bright hazel eyes.

Blaine gasped as Kurt slid off his lap and onto one knee on the floor. The ring Kurt revealed a second later was simple, a silver band with a small diamond and a vine pattern etched around it. It was the engraving, however, that made it special.

_My Hero_.

"Blaine, you are the love of my life, and when I was told you were missing…I fell apart. Trust me; our bedroom is evidence to that. All I know is that I need you. I need you in my life because I love you and the way you love me practically makes me _dizzy_. I can't live without you, and I won't. Never again. I was actually going to propose during our last video call, because…I couldn't wait any longer. I _can't _wait any longer, Blaine. You're my soulmate and I love you more than fashion, music, dancing…I'd give it all up if I needed to, as long as I could have you because as long as I _do _have you, I'm happy…Blaine Devon Anderson…will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Blaine nodded without hesitation, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto the couch.

"_Yes_," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a passionate, long overdue kiss. "God, yes Kurt! Marrying you…it's all I've ever dreamt of."

Kurt beamed and leaned into Blaine's embrace, not intending on moving for at _least_ three days. He had his boyfriend back.

Well, actually, he had his _fiancé _back.

**I hope you guys liked this! :)**

** Review?**


	52. HIATUS AN

Hi, you guys. So, I know that I haven't updated anything in _forever_. So, I'm making my hiatus official. I've been working on a lot of orginal stuff, and school's been kind of hectic. I promise my hiatus won't be _extremely _long, but I will be on one for a bit. I'm definitely going to miss FanFiction though! :) Goodbye for now, you guys!

~KK1018


	53. Jack-O-Lantern

**I'M BAAAAAACCCKKKK  
>So I know it's been forever and a day, but I've finally returned to FanFiction and will be updating and posting new stories regularly :D I really missed you guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!<strong>

Blaine, slowly sipping his steaming coffee, grinned as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. Today was Blaine's second favorite day of the year, right after his and Kurt's anniversary-Halloween. He had woken up that morning without a trace of drowsiness in his smile. He _adored _Halloween; he loved dressing up, seeing so many kids having fun, and he _especially_ loved cuddling with Kurt in front of a horror movie, a glass of apple cider in hand and a lapful of his terrified boyfriend.

Blaine quickly downed the rest of his coffee, a burning warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He darted into the bedroom and nicked his mask from the closet, snickering to himself as he left as quickly as he had entered to hide behind the living room couch. The shower shut off only a few seconds after the classic Freddy Krueger mask was pulled over his face.

"Baby, could you come here for a second?" Blaine called out.

"Be right there!" Kurt replied. Blaine struggled to keep his giggles quiet as Kurt padded into the living room, clad only in a white towel hanging loosely from his hips.

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt asked. Blaine crawled out and snuck behind his boyfriend, quieter than a mouse. He braced himself before pouncing, grabbing both of Kurt's shoulders and making a growling noise when he spun around. Kurt jumped with an earsplitting shriek he was positive the neighbors could hear, his towel slipping to the floor.

"BLAINE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kurt shouted, slapping his arm angrily. Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, babe, I'm just enjoying the view," Blaine defended, letting his eyes rake over Kurt's naked body.

"Yeah, well I'm not," Kurt said, pulling the mask off of Blaine's face and throwing it behind him before bending down to retriever his towel. "You know I _hate _when you do that!"

"And _you _know that I love doing it anyway," Blaine said with a wink. Kurt sighed before ruffling his boyfriend's curls.

"I'll get you back, Mister," Kurt said, smirking before slinking back into their bedroom to get ready for work. Blaine grinned, fetching his mask from across the room and tossing it in the trash; he wouldn't need it unless he wanted some angry parents with petrified children breaking down his door.

Kurt emerged from their bedroom twenty minutes later, dressed to impress in his favorite dark grey suit and his hair perfectly coifed, as always.

"Don't forget to pick up candy on the way home," Blaine said, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"And why can't you do it?" Kurt teased, sliding his fingers through Blaine's untamed curls.

"Because I'm off from work today and I'd rather lie on my ass all day and watch horror movies," Blaine said, his lower lip sticking out in a childish pout. "Pleeeaaaase, baby?"

Kurt feigned an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he groaned. "I'll get the candy for the trick-or-treaters, despite the fact that my boyfriend _could _get off his lazy ass and get it since he has _nothing _to do all day."

Blaine giggled at Kurt's teasing, leaning in for a brief goodbye kiss.

"See you tonight?" Blaine proposed. Kurt nodded, leaving one last fleeting kiss on Blaine's lips before sprinting out the door.

The minute the door closed behind his boyfriend, Blaine threw himself onto the couch with a glowing smile on his face, his mind wandering to the events that would unfold later that evening.

~oOo~

After a seemingly-long day of being bombarded by his boss about needing newer, fresher ideas for their upcoming line, Kurt finally strode inside the elevator and sighed exhaustedly as the doors shut and he began to rise towards the fifth floor. He smiled thinking of seeing Blaine, most likely sleeping on the couch with the menu screen to some random horror movie playing on the TV.

Finally, Kurt reached the apartment, unlocking the door quickly and practically falling inside, his body shouting at him to jump into bed and never leave his bedroom until he died.

"OW, SHIT!"

Kurt jumped, surprised by the outburst of what sounded like his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted. "Uh, don't come in here!"

"Why?" Kurt questioned him.

"Um…I'm, uh, naked."

"Yeah, like you have a problem with _me_ seeing you naked," Kurt teased, slipping his coat off and hanging it on the coat rack before venturing into the kitchen.

Blaine's eyes flew upwards, widening as they took Kurt in. Kurt's eyes did the same as he took in his mess of a kitchen; pumpkin goop covered his table, part of the floor, and the front of Blaine's old Dalton T-shirt. A hollowed-out pumpkin sat on the table, something indiscernible from where Kurt was standing carved messily on the front of it. Blaine's hands lay on the table, blood supposedly accidentally cutting himself carving the pumpkin (which explained the earlier outburst) mixing with the pumpkin goop coating his fingers.

"I didn't expect you to be home so soon," Blaine murmured, hand itching towards the jack-o-lantern, as if wanting to grab it and hide it underneath the table.

"I didn't expect you to destroy my kitchen while I was gone," Kurt retorted, his lips twitching, wanting to form a smirk. "What in God's name made you want to carve a jack-o-lantern?"

"I…uh…" Blaine stuttered, not entirely sure what to say. Kurt lunged for the pumpkin, pulling it into his arms before Blaine could stop him.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine cried. It was too late, however. Surprisingly, Kurt could make out the lopsided letters carved into the pumpkin.

_Kurt, will you marry me?_

Kurt was silent for a few seconds, still trying to process what he just read.

"God, I'm so sorry," Blaine began. "I was trying to do something romantic and I love Halloween and I thought I could carve you an amazing looking jack-o-lantern and you'd love it and say _yes_, and-"

"Blaine, honey, shh, it's OK," Kurt said, placing the pumpkin back on the table and pulling Blaine to his feet, taking him into his arms. "I don't care about the pumpkin. Actually, I think it's the most _beautiful _thing in the whole world…well, except for you."

Blaine sniffed, lifting his head from Kurt's shoulder to look at him questioningly.

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"Really," Kurt said. "It's beautiful because it's your adorable way of asking me to spend the rest of our lives together. How could I hate something like that?"

Blaine grinned, burying himself in Kurt's arms and not planning on letting go. Kurt, however, interrupted.

"Come on," he said, letting go of his boyfriend. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Five minutes later, Blaine's messy T-shirt was replaced with a clean, plain white one, and his hands were clean and the tiny cuts bandaged and made better with small kisses. The two were seated on the couch, hands intertwined and the pumpkin on display on the coffee table.

"So, um…you never actually gave me an answer," Blaine piped up. Kurt grinned.

"Technically, you never really asked," he retorted slyly. Blaine slid onto the floor and on one knee in front of Kurt, taking one hand in both of his.

"Kurt," he said. "Eight years ago, my life changed forever. A boy that I could've sworn was an angel could've gotten anyone's attention on that staircase today, but instead…you chose_ me, _Kurt. There were so many other boys on that staircase, but you picked _me_. It must've been my lucky day because here we are, happily in love eight years later. I want to think about this day eight years from now and think 'That was my lucky day. There are so many other men in this world, and yet somehow, this perfect, amazing man chose _me.' _So…Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make today my lucky day and marry me?" Blaine pulled Kurt's ring out of his pocket and presented it to him, a simple band with a vine pattern etched in the silver.

"Oh, Blaine, sweetie…no."

And just like that, Blaine's entire world crashed around him. _No? How could he…but he said…oh God, it's too soon, isn't it? Maybe he's not ready, I rushed into things again, oh God…_Tears threatened to leak from Blaine's eyes, and Kurt couldn't keep up his façade anymore. He leaped off the couch and into Blaine's lap, grinning hugely.

"I _told _you I'd get you back, Mister," Kurt said. Blaine took a second to process what Kurt was saying before tackling him to the ground, tickling his sides.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, trying to fight him.

"You absolute asshole!" Blaine screeched, attacking Kurt's sides. "I cannot _believe _you scared me like that!"

"I vowed revenge, babe, and I got it," Kurt said, distracting his attacker with a passionate kiss. Blaine's hands immediately ceased, sliding up Kurt's sides and to his shoulders, their lips moving as flawlessly together as they had been for the past eight years, and as flawlessly as they would for the rest of their lives.

…Right?

"So…and just to clear this up, you didn't really mean no, right?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Of course I didn't," Kurt assured him, sitting up and facing Blaine. "_Yes_, Blaine. I would love nothing more than to marry you."

Blaine beamed, pulling his fiancé into his arms and slipping the ring on his finger.

"Oh, one more thing…I swear to God if you ever scare me like that again the wedding is _off_."

Kurt chuckled, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's flushed cheek.

"Deal."


	54. Animal Shelter

**Hola, my lovelies. True to my word, I am back with another chapter and this one shall be filling a prompt from **_**Kaysco**_**! I really loved it the minute I read it so I'm really excited to write it, and I'm really glad you guys have stuck with me through all this :) Enjoy!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Cory Monteith, who will be missed by all who knew him. May he rest in peace.**_

"Blaine! Nugget needs his cage cleaned!" Callie instructed. The pretty tabby cat mewed at him from Callie's arms, flicking his tail lazily as he eyed the treats in Callie's apron pocket. Blaine, ever the enthusiastic volunteer, began to wipe down Nugget's cage with a chipper smile. Ever since his first day volunteering at the Humane Society of New York, he fell in love with the animals in need of homes, his coworkers, and even some of the more tedious tasks like cleaning cages. If what he got to do was helping someone in need, Blaine would do it in a heartbeat.

"Once you're done, Blaine, there's someone who needs to be helped," Callie barked at him from where she was giving a fidgety Labrador a bath. He didn't take her recent abrasiveness personally; she was getting married in a month or so and had been under a lot of wedding-related stress.

"I'll be right with you!" Blaine shouted in the general direction of the counter, finishing up wiping down the back of the cage before turning to address the person waiting. "Welcome to the Humane Society. What can I do for you?"

Blaine had to choke out the last few words once he truly saw the stranger in front of him. He struggled not to let his eyes crawl up those never-ending _legs, _and God _damn _his arms-

"I'm here to see if there are any dogs up for adoption," the man declared, playing nervously with his fingers, his _beautiful _fingers that are so long and graceful-looking and Blaine really needs to _stop _because he doesn't even know this man's name.

"Oh, there are plenty," Blaine said, letting his eyes meet the man's and almost stumbling because those blue eyes were _gorgeous_, with a happy glow radiating from them and his eyelashes fanning delicately over his cheek every time he blinked. "Were you looking for a particular breed?"

"Well, I do particularly like beagles. I had one as a child and he was practically my best friend," the man said, a sad smile playing on his lips that looked so _soft_ and _no, Blaine, stop it, he's here for a __**dog**__, not a boyfriend. Besides, you don't even know if he's gay._

"Beagles, huh? Well, they definitely are very friendly dogs, and we actually do have one here today. Would you like to meet her?" Blaine proposed. The man lit up immediately, bouncing on his feet a little and nodding enthusiastically. Blaine could barely contain some sort of squeal because he was just so _cute, _but no, he was working and he needed to focus. He quickly retrieved the lemon puppy and brought her up to meet the man.

"This little cutie right here is Georgia. Georgia, meet…" Blaine froze. He _completely _forgot to ask the man's name.

"Kurt. Um, my name's Kurt," Kurt said, eyes nervously flicking from Blaine to Georgia. "Oh, look at you! Oh, you're so cute, Georgia! Hi, oh, my little angel!"

"She's very well-behaved," Blaine stuttered, running his hand over Georgia's soft fur. "A little over-excited sometimes, but she's still a puppy, so it's to be expected. She's friendly to people, and plays well with other dogs too."

"You sound a little nervous, Blaine," Kurt drawled, letting his fingers teasingly brush against Blaine's as they simultaneously pet the energetic little fuzzball that Kurt was considering adopting. Blaine's breath hitched at Kurt's touch, his toes curling in his shoes.

"No, no, just, um…" Blaine stammered, looking for the right words. "Just excited that Georgia will be going to a good home! That is, if you'd like to adopt her."

"I definitely want to adopt her," Kurt admitted. "She's so energetic and pretty and I'm just in love with her!" Kurt scratched Georgia's head and laughed as she licked his cheek happily. "Oh, you're just so damn cute! Yes you are, yes you…" Kurt stopped in the middle of his cooing, eyes flying to Blaine and cheeks flushing a deep red. "I'm sorry! I can't believe I just did that-"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Blaine dismissed. "It was cute." Kurt's blush deepened at Blaine's words, but he chose to ignore them and change the subject.

"So, how long have you been volunteering here?" Kurt asked, mindlessly petting Georgia as he put all his attention on Blaine.

"Ever since I moved to New York," Blaine enthused, looking fondly at his surroundings. "I fell in love with it the minute I walked in. My sister used to volunteer here and she put in a good word for me; that I was responsible, hard-working, and wouldn't spend the entire day trying to make Coco, our resident parrot, talk." Kurt chuckled, his eyes drifting to where the parrot's cage stood and where two volunteers were prompting him to mimic their words.

"I see what you mean," Kurt said, nodding his head in the parrot's direction. Blaine spun around and laughed when he saw his friend Sam trying to make Coco dance.

"He's such an idiot," Blaine joked. "This place is definitely better than the shelters I volunteered at in Ohio, though."

"Ohio?" Kurt asked in shock. "I'm from Lima!"

"Really? I'm from Westerville! Guess we have more in common than we thought," Blaine mused. Kurt nodded, his lips parting into a soft smile.

"So, Westerville. What school?" Kurt asked.

"Dalton Academy for Boys," Blaine said. "It was a private school, but it wasn't stuffy or anything. I needed to go because of the no-tolerance harassment policy that was actually _enforced. _I was the lead of our Glee club and it was some of the best four years of my life…ugh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell my life's story."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt replied with a tiny grin. "It was cute. And I'm not sure if you'd remember, but my Glee club actually competed against yours. The New Directions?"

"Oh, yeah! You guys beat us at Regionals! You were really good by the way," Blaine said. He took a deep breath and bucked up all his courage. "Would you maybe want to talk more about the glory days over dinner?"

Kurt froze, lips parting slightly. When Blaine's words actually registered within him, he beamed, bouncing cutely on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Kurt said, running his fingers through his hair. "Um, when do you leave here?"

"Six. Is that alright with you?" Blaine asked, buzzing with happiness because he just got a nice, gorgeous guy to go on an _actual _date with him.

"That sounds perfect, actually," Kurt murmured. "At six, then!"

Kurt left with a bounce in his step and Blaine continued working while whistling a cheery tune and petting Georgia furiously.

"I owe you a new chew toy, missy," Blaine noted. "And hopefully, I'll be getting to see a _lot _of you in the future…"

_5 years later…_

"Blaine, I'm gonna take Georgia for a quick walk! Make sure the lasagna is in the oven at four o' clock!" Kurt stressed. Blaine, who was resting comfortably on their couch, flashed him a smile over his laptop.

"No problem, babe. Be back soon, OK? I love you." Kurt beamed and rushed over to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I love you too. Oh, and Georgia! Say goodbye to Daddy!" Georgia yapped happily and jumped up onto the couch, licking Blaine's cheek as he laughed.

"I love you too, Georgia!" he cooed. With one more kiss to Blaine's forehead, Kurt was out the front door of their apartment and down the stairs to the ground floor of their building, being dragged by his energetic puppy in the process.

"Georgia, slow down!" Kurt chastised with a smile. "I'm just as excited as you are, but we'll never get to the jewelry store if we're unconscious at the bottom of the steps."

Georgia ignored him, running as fast as she could towards the front door and onto the noisy streets of New York. He hailed a taxi as quickly as he could and directed the driver to the jewelry store, his heart thrumming loudly in his chest.

He had found out the ring was ready the night before, and made up something about a new episode of his favorite TV show when Blaine had questioned his buzzing excitement. He just couldn't believe that he had really and truly found the person he wanted to spend his life with, and all because of a cute little beagle puppy in an animal shelter; because of his desire for a companion, Kurt ended up getting two. He wasn't really used to life making him happy, but he definitely wasn't going to complain about having found his soulmate and being ready to make it official and be with him forever.

The bells above the door to the jewelry store chimed brightly as Kurt entered, being jerked inside by an excited Georgia. He picked her up to keep her from wreaking havoc and approached the counter, a young-looking man with a bright smile greeting him.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm here to pick up a ring. It's under 'Hummel'," Kurt said. The man nodded and left for a moment to retrieve the ring, a beautiful platinum band with _"My Forever" _engraved in swirly script on the outside. It was gorgeous and everything Kurt had wanted. He couldn't wait to see how it looked resting around Blaine's finger.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Kurt laughed, leaving the store with Georgia in tow. He quickly hailed a cab back to the apartment, his ring box sitting snugly in his coat pocket. Georgia reacted to Kurt's obvious excitement with loud yips and a wagging tail. Kurt giggled and scratched behind her ear.

"I know, sweetie," Kurt cooed. "I'm just as excited as you are. Oh, which reminds me!" Kurt pulled the ring out of his pocket and fastened in to the front of Georgia's collar, grinning at his handiwork. "Perfect."

The cab pulled up to Kurt's building with a screech, with Georgia pawing at the window the minute it came into view. Kurt generously tipped the cabbie, who shot him a bright smile and wished him a wonderful day. Kurt giggled to himself, trying not to have a visible bounce in his step as he rushed up the stairs to his apartment. Georgia, of course, was way ahead of him and dragging Kurt the whole way. He took her off her leash just before unlocking the door. She immediately rushed inside in search of Blaine and found him in the kitchen, prepping a bit of extra gravy for their lasagna.

"Hey, you're back early!" Blaine acknowledged, placing a lid on his sauce. "Georgia, down! You'll get your doggie hair all over the new apron Kurt bought me!" Kurt chuckled, watching anxiously as Blaine bent down to pet Georgia. There was a tiny, sharp gasp, then complete silence. Kurt watched as Blaine unfastened the ring from Georgia's collar and rose slowly to his feet.

"Is…is this…?" Blaine stared up at Kurt with shining, wide eyes. Kurt grinned, lowering himself to one knee and removing the ring from Blaine's trembling hands.

"I wanted Georgia to be a part of this because she was a part of how we met," Kurt explained. "I swear she was more excited than me on the way home…oh baby, don't cry!"

Blaine sniffled, wiping away his tears with a gradually growing smile.

"I've just been waiting for this for a long time," Blaine murmured, letting his hands be drawn into Kurt's grasp.

"Blaine…_God, _I love you so much," Kurt whispered. "You came into my life so quickly but after that first date I was _sold_. You're my best friend, my rock, my inspiration, and I wouldn't be the man I am now without you, so I never want to _be_ without you. Will you marry me?"

Blaine covered his mouth, a tiny sob escaping his lips. He nodded rapidly, barely able to let a "yes" bubble out of his mouth. Kurt jumped to his feet and slid the ring onto Blaine's finger, tears streaming down his cheeks because it fit so perfectly and sparkled in the light in a way Kurt never could have expected.

"It's so beautiful," Blaine murmured, unable to take his eyes off his new ring.

"It is," Kurt agreed, rubbing the pad of his thumbs over the apple of Blaine's cheeks. "And I wish you didn't look so beautiful when you cried." Blaine huffed out a laugh.

"They're happy tears, dummy," Blaine giggled. "And they're there because you made me the happiest man in the world."

"I'm glad," Kurt whispered, leaning in to touch their foreheads together. "Because the happiest man in the world isn't someone I'd let go easily."

The rest of the night was spent in bed with barely an inch of space between them. Blaine's head only moved from the crook of Kurt's neck to press kisses to his lips. Georgia, of course, jumped onto the bed and snuggled between them, with Blaine cradling her and Kurt rubbing his hand all over her soft fur.

"You know we have to call everyone, right?" Blaine began, cuddling closer to his fiancé. "Your dad, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Puckerman, Mr. Sch-mmph." Kurt cut off Blaine's rambling with a long kiss.

"Later," Kurt whispered against his lips. "Right now, it's just you and me…and Georgia."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, leaning up to kiss Kurt's forehead. "You, me, and Georgia. A little family."

It was true even when the wedding came. Georgia took the roll of ring-bearer with both wedding rings fastened to her collar in a familiar way that made both grooms beam. It was the happiest day of both of their lives, and they got to spend it with their family, right down to the tiniest and furriest of them all.

**Well, I hope you all liked it! I based Georgia off of a lemon puppy I met at a beagle rescue. She was adorable :)**

**Review :)**


	55. PLEASE READ THIS CAUSE I NEED SOME IDEAS

Hey, lovelies! So I need some ideas for another proposal! You guys have been really great in the past, so I'm looking forward to your ideas!

By the way, I just deleted "A Charred Heart". Looking back, I'm not sure why I wrote something so fucking messed up. I don't even know what I was thinking and I hope you guys don't think I'm crazy or sadistic or anything...

-KK1018


End file.
